<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Met Your Mother by Caterina15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707797">How I Met Your Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterina15/pseuds/Caterina15'>Caterina15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love, No Lesbians Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterina15/pseuds/Caterina15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maca telling her daughter how she met and fell in "love" with Zulema Zahir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic and english it's not my first language, so i'm just trying my best. Let me know if you guys like it, kudos are always accepted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining, they news announced a huge storm was coming, but she didn’t expect it to be that bad. The wind was so strong that it made the entire house trembled. She wasn’t afraid of storms, in fact, she loved them. She loved how a little rain can turn into a big hurricane in just seconds, it reminded it of her, of course, everything now makes her think about that brunette, her little hurricane she thought. Even now, she couldn’t sleep thinking about her.</p><p>“Mom, are you awake?. ” a little voice coming from the door said. </p><p>At least I’m not the only one awake tonight maca thought. “Yes my belly bear, did the rain wake you up? Maca said while holding the little girl and putting her on the bed.<br/>
“Yes…..i don’t like the thunndats.” The little girl said while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“They’re called thunders, and yes they’re very scary, do you want to sleep with momma tonight?” Maca gently stroke the little girl’s face.</p><p>The little girl grinded happily and immediately started to get closer to her momma cuddling her, “I miss her, don’t you miss her momma?”</p><p>“Yes, I do miss her.” Maca hold her daughter even closer, more tightly, like she was trying to protect her daughter from all the bad of the world, to protect the little innocence of a three years old. If only her daughter knew that she was the reason she couldn’t slept tonight.</p><p>“Can you tell me that story again.” the little girl looked at her momma with big green puppy eyes.</p><p>“I have told you that story a lot of times my little belly bear.” It was true, she even had lost count of the number of times she has told the story.</p><p>“It’s my favorite, pleaaaaaaaaase.” The little girl put her little hands together and beg to her mom.</p><p>“Fine, Isabella, I’m going to tell how I met your mother…..again…”</p><p>---------------</p><p>“Zulema and I met a lot time ago, we spent a lot of years together living in the same building but we didn’t get along well.” She wasn’t going to tell her daughter that she met her mom in prison, maybe in her teens.</p><p>“Why didn’t you like each other?.” The little girl asked amazed.</p><p>“We’re different people back there, I guess, involved in our lives.” Of course, she was not going to tell her about how destructive they were to each other during their time in prison because it was prison, they were just surviving, right?.</p><p>“After a few years I moved out of the -building- and that’s how everything started”-</p><p>“Then you fell in love and had me, right?”.</p><p>“Wait, you’re going too fast little lady, besides no interrupting while I’m telling the story right?”-</p><p>“Right.” The little girl said while rolling her eyes.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Macarena thought about the world “freedom” when her days in prison ended. She completed her sentence two weeks ago and it has been…….shitty. The first day she was out of prison, she thought she was going to start a new life, but reality hit her hard because life continue for everyone while she was in prison. Nobody came for her on her first day out, and she didn’t blame them thought. She couldn’t afford a nice place because the only work she could get was in a shitty laundry. What kind of freedom was that? She felt alone. </p><p>She couldn’t sleep at top of all, and she could only relax when she was around the washing machine of her work. How pathetic is that? The first months she had tried to get in touch with her prison friends, Rizos had tried to cheer up the blondie, but she couldn’t. Maca’s life was missing something and she couldn’t figure it why.</p><p>Or maybe she had already figured it out but couldn’t accepted it. In prison she was a queen, she was someone, here she is only a straw in a grain, she was an astronaut in the fucking moon and now she was just a stupid human in earth. She even starting seeing a therapist, does it help? Really don’t. How can someone understand you when you can’t even understand yourself?</p><p>A year has passed since she was “free” and it has been approximately 9 years after Sole’s death so a little gathering was made in honor of her friend, and she has to admitted it was nice to see her old friends. Tere was married and have two kids, Saray have a girlfriend and she’s dealing with little Estrellita who is now a teen, and Rizos, well is Rizos.<br/>
“So, how is everything maca” Tere asked the blonde taking a zip of her drink.</p><p>“Good, I guess.” Maca said trying to avoid the question and Tere didn’t try to push it harder, she knew how hard it was to get back to real life.<br/>
“Do you know who’s finishing her sentence too?” Saray exclaimed excitedly, way too excited.</p><p>“Please, don’t tell me it’s who I am thinking.” Rizos rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, el puto elfo del infierno, Zulema Zahir” shouted Saray. </p><p>Maca wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation until now, and she almost spilled her drink. “When is she coming out?” asked Maca while cleaning her mouth with a napkin.</p><p>“In two days.” Replied Saray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm trying to recreate my own oasis. I feel like during the first episodes both Maca and Zulema looked so miserable, so i like to believe that after they got together they didn't feel so alone.<br/>Also i want to develop the zurena relation, how from enemies they started a family. They'll not be fluffy  because i don't imagine them like that.</p><p>Btw: remember english is not my first language. That said, enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So after auntie Saray told you about Zulema moving into town you went to pick her up?” the little girl asks her momma.</p><p>“Yes, something like that” Maca replied smiling.</p><p>“Why did you pick her up if you didn’t like her?’’ the little girl asks a little confused.</p><p>“You’re asking too many questions little lady” Maca said and immediately starts to tickle her belly. </p><p>Isabella begins to laugh,  but suddenly stop. “What did she said to you when she saw you.”? The little girl asks with a surprising serious tone.</p><p>“Actually…..I don’t remember.” Maca lies.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Puta rubia.” It’s the first thing Zulema said when she saw Maca coming out of the car.</p><p>She released a sarcastic laugh, “I’d told you would miss me, didn’t I.”</p><p>The blonde didn’t reply back, she just kept staring at Zulema with a rigid gaze. Zulema could tell she wasn’t angry, sad, or happy. She was different, more mature maybe, Zulema thought. The old maca would have replied back even if it was with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“So, you come all the way down here and you’re not going to speak. You really are something blondie.” Zulema replied while lifting up her cigarette.</p><p>“I thought you need it a ride, the bus takes too long.” Maca simply shrugged. The blonde didn’t wait for the brunette to answer, and entered her car. </p><p>“What the fuck.” Zulema replies to no one throwing her cigarette to the ground stepping on it and then followed the blondie. “I’m only accepting this ride because I’ve an important place to go.”</p><p>“First day out, and already having planes.” Maca asked curiously. </p><p>“Yes, don’t be jealous blondie.” Zulema replied sarcastically trying to provoke her, but having no good results.</p><p>“Directions?.” Was the only thing Maca manage to said. She wasn’t jealous really, maybe a little, but nothing platonic. When she came out, no one came to pick her up, least of course having plans for the rest of the day. </p><p>Maca didn’t know why she came to pick up Zulema from prison. Well, that’s a lie, she did know. After Saray told her the news, she immediately excused herself and went home. She wasn’t afraid or angry that Zulema was coming out, the truth, she was relieved. Because if Zulema couldn’t adapt to this new normality like her, she wasn’t crazy and maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone. The truth is the only thing in her mind after she went home from “Sole’s party” was the altercated she had with Zulema in her last day in prison, her words kept replaying in her head. “You’re going to hate your new normal life, you’re my gemela vitelina and trust me, you’re going to miss me”. But now Zulema has fucking plans, maybe Maca was the craziest one, and that thought really scared her.</p><p>“Cemetery” Zulema replied breaking up the silence. The trip continued in silence, no one dare to speak.</p><p> -----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So, where did you go after you pick her up”-</p><p>“We went to visit someone very important for her” Maca replied with a sad tone.</p><p>“Who?”-</p><p>“You already know, I have told you this a lot of times.”</p><p>“But I want to hear it again, momma.” The little girl replied with puppy eyes.</p><p>“Fine Bella.” She really couldn’t resist her big green eyes. “We went to visit your mother’s daughter”. </p><p>“My sister.” The girl replied very excited.</p><p>“Yes, you could say that.”<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maca didn’t know what to say when they were in the cemetery. She knew how to behave around the savage and wild Zulema but she didn’t know what to expect with the grieving one. Before knowing she had a daughter, Maca thought Zulema only cared about herself and her freedom. </p><p>“I didn’t know her.” Maca finally said breaking the silence.</p><p>“Neither do I.” Zulema said trying to hold it together because she didn’t want to cry in front of puta rubia. She didn’t know what Maca was doing there, in fact, she was sure she wanted it to be alone, she even asked Saray to not pick up her at prison. She wanted some time alone with her daughter. “Fuck it” Zulema said to herself. She swept away the tear that was coming from her eyes, but who was she even fooling, she was going to carry that grieve during her entire life, that was for sure, but she was not going to cry anymore because that means someday you’ll stop crying and your life is going to move on, and Zulema didn’t want her life to move without her daughter. She wanted to treasure and carry her forever in her life, she wanted to cry for her everyday because she deserves it. A fucking tear permanent in her eyes, how poetic is that. </p><p>Out of the blue Zulema laughed and turned around to face Maca, “How would you know her, you were dead or in coma, whatever, the same thing.” Zulema turned around and continue watching her daughter’s tomb.</p><p>Maca simply nodded. “Fine, I have to go.” </p><p>Zulema didn’t reply back, she just waved goodbye with her hands without taking her sight from her daughter.</p><p>“So, that’s it, the majestic Zulema who fight for her freedom ever since I met her is the woman standing in from me, the woman who got her sentence reduced by good behavior, and now is going to wasted her life mourning her daughter death which fun fact she didn’t know” Maca shouted, instantly regretting what she said. Maybe not everything, but at least the last part.</p><p>Zulema instantly reacts and punched Maca in the face grabbing her by the neck and pushing her through the wall. The tension went from 0 to hundred within seconds, and neither of them dare to break the eye contact. “Remember the last time I hit you blondie, it was your last day in prison” Zulema finally said laughing from ear to ear.</p><p>“Fuck you Zulema.” Maca released herself from her, and left her.</p><p>“I’m already fucked” Zulema replied to no one.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zulema’s parole officer found her a little apartment; it was so little that Zulema could reach to the freezer while laying down on her bed. That didn’t bother her thought, but that fucking bathroom really got on her nerves, what kind of brain maniac or perverted you have to be to build a bathroom without a door. Maybe Sandoval’s house was like this, he always liked to watch, and just like that her good humor went away, remembering about that time Sandoval made her watch how her daughter was getting raped. </p><p>“FUUCCKKKKK” Zulema released an angry cried, throwing the glass of water she had in the floor.</p><p>“Hija de puta, shut up.” An angry voice that Zulema know recognized as her 70 years old neighbor replied back while hitting the wall with a broom. </p><p>“For god sake Alicia, couldn’t you be deaf instead of blind.” Zulema replied a little louder for her neighbor to hear it. Although across those thine walls everything could be hear easily. </p><p>After that little argument she realized she was late for her job. If 10 years ago  someone  would have told her that her that after 3 months of coming out from jail, she would be working in a shitty car washing, working a shitty 12 hours shift with a shitty payment, she would have killed herself right there and spared the pain.</p><p>She arrived to her job and start working in the first car that arrived. The day went by very smoothly with no incidents. Last week, she had an incident where she almost broke a client’s finger after she found him staring at her ass. It was an accident of course, she didn’t mean to break his fingers, she was aiming for his dick but she failed. Rooky mistake. The client didn’t complain to her supervisor, maybe he did have a conscious. </p><p>After her shift she went home. Alicia, her annoying neighbor was waiting outside her apartment. She gave Zulema a plate of chicken and rice. “I can’t see you, but I think you’re a skinny son of a bitch.’’</p><p>“Thanks.” Zulema said very surprised.</p><p>“Just stop shouting.”-</p><p>Zulema smiled. “I can’t help it, I like rough sex.”</p><p>“Who doesn’t.” The blind lady replied back. “You know, when you’re blind, other senses are more intensified.”</p><p>Zulema released a big a laugh while coming inside her apartment. While she was eating her food, she received a message from Saray, her gypsy, her weak point. The message was a photo from her days in prison that Tere gave her. How sentimental is that gypsy Zulema thought. Alone the inmates in the photo was blondie, su gemela vitelina. </p><p>Zulema remembered the last time she called Maca like that, it was blondie’s last day of prison. After Sole’s death everything changed around the prison, Maca and Zulema stopped fighting, they weren’t friends, they were still enemies but neither of them had the strength to fight. It was their weakest time of prison Zulema thought. For her, after her daughter’s death, she didn’t have a reason to escape anymore, so for the first time in her life she stop running, because where to go when she escaped, there was no one waiting for her outside, everyone was either dead or…well everyone was dead, that’s it.</p><p>Everything changed when she heard Maca’s conversations with Rizos about her new life outside prison and how excited she was. Maca was getting released in two weeks. In honor of her great friendship or whatever the hell they had, Zulema decided to gave Maca a finale gift, so in her last day of prison when the blondie was all alone in her celd, she grabbed by the neck and push her to the wall.</p><p>“You’re going to hate your new normal life, you’re my gemela vitelina and trust me, you’re going to miss me.” Zulema kept staring at Maca not releasing her from the grip, and then she broke up the little space between them and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. And just like that she was gone leaving Maca speechless, not knowing that her words would remain playing in the blonde’s head. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Zulema got fired today. Technically her supervisor hadn’t told her yet, but she figured it out that after hitting a customer in the head and leaving all the car stained with blood, she was pretty much fired. This was also an accident like the other one, she meant to kill him, but she failed or maybe she just acted in an act of mercy and spared his pathetic life.<br/>
Zulema was great at making plans, and she like to believe that getting fired from her job was the first step of it and the easiest one. Step two was hardest, it involved a certain blondie and losing her dignity in the process.</p><p>“So, this is where you work, a laundry, how poetic.” Zulema wasn’t being sarcastic at all. She loved how the blondie wasn’t afraid of washing machines, maybe Maca likes to carry the death with her like Zulema carries a permanent grieving tear in her eye which is now a tattoo.</p><p>“What do you want Zulema” Maca replied while folding and adding some clothes to the washing machines.</p><p>“I’m planning a heist, but I need a partner. So, I hate you, you hate me, let’s get married”-</p><p>Maca stopped what she was doing and turn around to face Zulema. “You killed my baby and my family.”</p><p>“You killed my boyfriend and tried to kill me while I pee. But, you’re my gemela vitelina and I forgave you, you know revenge is bad for the soul blondie.”</p><p>“So what’s your final answer?” Zulema asked Maca with evil laugh.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“What did you answer mommy?.” The little girl asked very excited getting up with her feets in the bed.</p><p>“Bella, sit down, you’re going to fall.” Maca holds the little girl’s arms and try to keep her still, but failed in the process.</p><p>“Mommaaaaaa, what did you said?.”</p><p>“It’s too late belly bear, we’ll continue tomorrow okay.” </p><p>“Please continue one more.”<br/>
“Let’s go to bed okay.” Maca gives a little kiss to her daughter’s face.</p><p>“Fine,” the little girl replied a little sad and closed her eyes. “I wish she was here….”</p><p>“Me too.” Maca tried to close her eyes trying to finally gain some sleep while a tear escape through her check.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next episode will be about their first heist and also we'll find out what really happen with Zulema :) Any thoughts ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're my home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know i said this was going to their first heist, but then i remember a scene that Fox<br/>promoted and we never got to see....Also we'll finally know what happen to Zulema. Don't hate me please.</p><p>This chapter has a lot of flashforwards hope you don't get too confuse.</p><p>Remember English is not my original language so i i apologize in advance. That said enjoy:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day:</p><p>Macarena woke up next to a sleeping three years old. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, her light brown hair spilled all over the pillow. Maca kissed her forehead and managed to get out of bed without waking up her sleeping beauty. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee; she was going to need a lot of caffeine if she wanted to keep up with Bella.</p><p>“Shit.” Maca stumbles with some boxes on the floor. Immediately she checks on her baby to see if the noise woke her up, but thanks god she was a heavy sleeper.</p><p>The boxes reminded her that she needs to unpack. This was her new home and she needs to get used to it. She had been living here for two months exactly, that means it had been two months since the last time she saw Zulema, two months without knowing if she was dead or alive.</p><p>It had also been two months since the night she made the promise to Zulema, and if she was being honest with herself, she hated Zulema for making her do that. Images of that night keep flooding her mind. If only she could turn back time.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two months ago:</p><p>“Drinking wine on a Monday, blondie.?” Zulema enters the kitchen after putting Bella to bed. The little girl was very clingy that night not that she minded though. She loved singing lullabies to her baby in her native language.</p><p>“Don’t start, I’m just nervous, do you really have to go?” Maca takes a sip from the wine she just serves in a cup.</p><p>“I promise Saray I would go.”-</p><p>Maca simply nodded and took a sit on the little table from the kitchen. Zulema sat in front of her.</p><p>“Do you want some wine?”-</p><p>“No, I want to be sober when I tell you this.” Zulema’s eyes kept an intense gaze into Maca ones.</p><p>“Tell me about what.” Maca asked a little confused starting to feel the effect of her third cup of wine.</p><p>Releasing a breath Zulema didn’t know was holding she opened her heart to Maca.</p><p>“After my daughter’s death, I realized that no one was waiting for me in the finish line so for the first time in my life I stop running. Freedom lost its appealing and my need to escape from prison disappeared with it. But I was wrong, I never stop running. I’ve been running my entire life. I ran from my mom, I ran from the guy who my mother sold me out, and even in prison I ran from my feelings because I couldn’t handle the grieve.” </p><p>Zulema realized she was rambling so she tried really hard to find the appropriate words.</p><p>“What I’m really trying to say is there’s no point in running when you have a home, and the 5 years that we have been together whether is on a caravan or chasing Isabella down in the beach is the closest thing to a home I’ve been my entire life. You’re my home Maca”.</p><p>Maca suddenly sober up after Zulema’s speech. They were not the romantic and fluffy lovers. During their entire time together Zulema has never said ‘I love you’ to Maca, but telling her that ‘she’s her home’ is the equivalent in Zulema’s dialect. Her heart warms up at the thought of how safe Zulema felt around her to open her heart to Maca like this.</p><p>“You’re my home too, Zulema” Maca stands up and comes closer to Zulema breaking the space between them. She bends out and place a gentile kiss on the brunette’s mouth. Their kisses were always rough, but this one has a different meaning.  This was them pouring out their feelings for each other out in the open. </p><p>She pulls away to meet Zulema’s face. She meets the brunette’s eyes. They keep staring at each other for a while no one daring to break the eye contact, but suddenly Zulema stops and grabs Maca with her hands in each side of the blonde’s head. </p><p>“You need to promise me something Maca, if something happens to me and I don’t come back in 5 days, you’ll take Isabella and get out of here.” Zulema said staring directly into Maca’s eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re only going to see Saray.” Maca tries to ease the tension by rubbing Zulema’s hands<br/>
.<br/>
“Can you just promise it, blondie.”- Zulema now sounded very stressful.</p><p>“Fine I promise.” She senses Zulema finally relaxing. Zulema releases Maca from her grip and tries to step away from the blonde but Maca senses it and immediately hugs her tightly.</p><p>“But you need to know that if it was my choice, I would never leave you. I want you to know that.” Maca whispered into Zulema’s ears in a serious tone.</p><p>“I know. Equals or nothing.”-</p><p>“Equals or nothing”- replied Maca<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Present Day</p><p>A little smile formed in Maca’s lips after remembering that night. This place was never going to be her home because her home was Zulema. </p><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly. She and Bella had breakfast, watched cartoons, played on the beach and finally after dinner they lay down on the couch. Bella’s head resting on her momma’s lap while Maca gently caresses her cheek.</p><p>“Can you continue with the story momma?” The little girl asked her momma with big green eyes.</p><p>“I thought you forgot about it.”-</p><p>“Nopeeeeeeeee.”</p><p>“Fine, but remember no interrupting.” Maca smiles.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So, what’s your final answer?”-</p><p>“I have some conditions.” Maca comes closer to Zulema the space between almost non-existent. Both of them staring into each other’s eyes with an intense glare.</p><p>Zulema rolled her eyes. “Now what blondie.”-</p><p>“Equals or nothing.” Maca says firmly.</p><p>A smirk formed in Zulema’s mouth. “Fine, equals or nothing. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They decided to plan the heist in Zulema’s apartment later that day. Zulema almost had everything planned. She explained to Maca everything about the jewelry store they were going to steal.</p><p>“Why did you choose this jewelry store? There are others easier to steal.”-</p><p>“I heard the manager was a pervert. Everybody wins.” </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Present day:</p><p>“What kind of job were you doing.” Bella asked a little confused.</p><p>Maca put her index finger in her chin trying to invent a good lie. “We were hired to go to jewelry stores, chose the most amazing diamonds and then sell them.” It wasn’t entirely a lie.</p><p>The girl nodded still a little confused.</p><p>“If you let me, I’ll continue”.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“They’re still some loose ends in your plan Zulema. We also need guns and a place to live.” Maca takes a bite from the chinese food they just ordered.</p><p>“Calm down blondie, they say two heads are better than one.” Zulema touches her forehead with her index finger.</p><p>“We need a place to live that adjust to our new life.” Zulema stands up from the couch and starts to ramble out loud. “We are going to be on the run and we can’t have a safe house in every place we go.”</p><p>“What about a caravan?”</p><p>“That’s it.” Zulema approaches to Maca and gives her a big kiss on her forehead messing with her. “And they say blondies are stupid. Now we only need to get one.”</p><p>“I have one. Roman gave it to me a few years ago.”</p><p>“Problem solved. Now…” Zulema was interrupted by Alicia hitting the wall with a broom.</p><p>“I’m trying to sleep fucking bitch. Can you fuck in silence?” They old lady shouted.</p><p>“Who’s that Zulema?”-</p><p>“Obviously my polite neighbor.”-</p><p>Maca tried to focus again on their heist. “Whatever, now we only need guns.”</p><p>“That’s easy blondie.” Zulema starts hitting the wall with her fist. “Hey Alicia, do you have guns?”</p><p>Macarena rolls her eyes and when she was about to question Zulema’s attempt to get guns she was interrupted by a voice coming from the other wall.</p><p>“Only for selling, obviously.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Zulema and Maca were in the apartment next door following an old lady. “I have them in my closet.”</p><p>“Zulema, are you sure this is a good idea? She’s blind.”-</p><p>“Exactly, she can’t give a spoken portrait about us, it’s genius.”-</p><p>When the old lady opened the closet, they remain speechless. All sort of guns were in there, Maca swore she even saw grenades.</p><p>“It’s like fucking Christmas.” Zulema’s eyes light up. “C’mon blondie, I’ll let you pick first”-</p><p>Macarena picks up a small gun gaining a sarcastic comment from Zulema. “Blondie, who are you going to scare with that gun? You need something big, like that.” Zulema points out and grabs an AK-47.</p><p>“And how are you going to run with that gun. I’m not waiting for you.” </p><p>Zulema rolls her eyes. “Here is the thing Alicia, I don’t have money now but I promise I can pay you on Saturday with interests and all. Although I understand if you need some insurance..blondie here…...”</p><p>Zulema didn’t even have the chance to finish her offer when the old lady interrupted her. “It’s okay, I trust you.”</p><p>“You trust me. Why?”-</p><p>“Called it a sixth sense.” The only lady replied.</p><p>“You’re blind, wouldn’t it be your fifth sense though.”</p><p>“Zulema, it’s enough.” Maca gave a death stare to Zulema.</p><p>“I was just messing with her. We’re best buds, right Alicia?”</p><p>“Yes, hija de puta we’re friends and friends do favors for each other, right?” The only lady smirks.</p><p>“What do you want Alicia?”- Maca asked the only lady fearing for her answer.</p><p>“The neighbor’s dog, I want him gone.”-</p><p>“It’s a fucking chihuahua, how can it bother you?”- </p><p>“He doesn’t let me sleep, he even makes more noise than you. So, what do you say is a deal or no?” The only lady asks impatiently.</p><p>“Deal.” Replied both at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>
Present day:</p><p>“I think this is enough for today. You’re already past your bedtime belly bear.”-</p><p>“One more story, please, I’m not sleepy yet.” The little girl rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Obviously you’re not. C’mon I’ll let you sleep with me.” That seemed to convince the little girl. When Macarena was getting ready to get up from the coach, the front door opened with a loud bang and just like that her home was completed again.</p><p>“Mommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” The little girl starts to run to Zulema who has already open her arms to receive her daughter. Zulema hugs her and lift her from the floor. The brunette hold her tightly like her life depended on it.</p><p>“I missed you.” Zulema finally managed to say while giving little kisses on her daughter’s forehead. Tears streaming down Zulema’s face. Love tears for her youngest daughter mixing with the grieving tear in form of a tattoo in honor of her eldest one.</p><p>Maca was frozen in place, her body didn’t move, she couldn’t believe Zulema was there. Her mind was the only thing working at the time, making her realized this was the second time she had seen Zulema cried. And she’ll never forget the first one…</p><p>------------------------------------------<br/>
Three years ago:</p><p>“I’m too tired. I can’t push anymore.” Maca said between gasping breaths.</p><p>“One final push Macarena, you’re almost there.” The doctor replied.</p><p>“C’mon blondie, you can do it.” Zulema grabs and squeeze Maca’s hand. </p><p>Almost as if Zulema’s words gave her the strength needed for the final push, Maca released an angry cried and push even harder. The crying of a baby suddenly filled up the room. </p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” The doctor cleaned up the baby before delivering her to the exhausted momma for some skin to skin contact.</p><p>“So, what’s her name blondie” Zulema watched how gently Maca was holding her new baby, she can’t blame her, the little girl was perfect.</p><p>“Isabella Zahir.” Maca said firmly holding her baby closer giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Zulema stood in silence, and for the first time in her life she was speechless.</p><p>“Only if you agree obviously.” Maca got a little insecure for the lack of response but when she looked right up at Zulema and saw a tear coming from her eye, she knew everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First: I'll never kill of Zulema. She deserved better, but my story need it a little drama right?</p><p>Second: I struggled a lot with the baby’s name. I try to find an Arabic name for freedom but failed in the process. Isabella Zahir is nice right? Isabella Zahir Ferreiro sounds like music to my ears.</p><p>Third: Did you like the chapter??? i got a little emotional writing it specially the 'you're home' part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Stole my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story for me is made out of two parts, the past where Maca and Zulema are stealing and living their best life, but also the future where they find redemption with Isabella. That’s why I’m trying to write two kinds of Zulema. Zulema from the past is like the character I liked from Vis a Vis, wild and not caring from the consequences, but Zulema from the future is softer. Maca from the future is happier I believe, like Maggie said, ‘Maca is walking to the light’.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema was tired. She had been driving for the last two days. One hand on the steering wheel, the other one in her abdomen covering up her wound. She wasn’t in pain though.  The adrenaline pump it out in her veins was the only thing keeping her going forward.  Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it was going to come out of her chest. The only thing keeping her from having a heart attack was repeating in loud voice the only thought hovering in her head. ‘I’m going home.’</p>
<p>She didn’t think twice when she finally arrived at the destination. She got of the car and ran to the house. She opened the door with a loud bang not realizing that at the same time the pandora box she had keep closed her entire life, wanted to break free letting all sort of feelings out in the open, but she was Zulema and she wasn’t going to loss without a fight.</p>
<p>Isabella starts running towards her and Zulema opens her arms to embrace her. The minute she has her daughter between her arms she realized she lost the fight. All the pain, suffering and anger from the last two months coming out in form of tears. The pandora box was open and for the first time in her life, she embraces them, letting her feelings run free because she was finally home and the most important, she was safe.</p>
<p>She saw Maca standing in the same spot since she arrived. Holding firmly Isabella by the hip, she starts walking slowly towards Maca. Only one meter was separating them now. Green eyes meeting brown ones for the first time in two months.</p>
<p>A million thoughts were running down in Maca’s head. The distance between them acting like some kind of shield. Zulema always made Maca overwhelmed with all sort of emotions, fear, pain, angry but the most confusing one was the love that she seems to be feeling for the brunette which sometimes made her feel like she was crazy. Zulema stole her life in prison, that was unforgivable, but she also taught her how to live. And she had lived two months without Zulema, she wasn’t going to let her go now. Without thinking any further, she abruptly breaks the space between them. The shield disappeared and Maca fully surrenders to Zulema.</p>
<p>Zulema wasn’t letting her go either. She held Maca and Isabella with all the strength she had left.  Zulema was the final piece missing to this family puzzle. Now the puzzle was completed, the three of them fitting perfectly together. No words were needed. They were together again and only that matters.</p>
<p>“I can’t breathe.” Isabella finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>Maca and Zulema instantly laughs breaking the embrace. Only then Maca realized that her hand was covered with blood. Looking at Zulema in detail, she realized she was badly hurt. Not wanting to alarm Bella, she decided to take the baby from Zulema’s grip and take her to bed.</p>
<p>“Momma is very tired. She needs to rest. Say goodnight to your mommy.”-</p>
<p>“Goodnight mommy. I love you.” The girl waves a goodbye with her little hand resting her head in Maca’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The brunette smirks waving a goodbye with her hand too. Zulema sighs finally relaxing, but the adrenaline rushing out of her body made the pain even worse. She appreciated Maca for taking away the kid, she didn’t want it to startle her. With the strength she had left, she managed to climb up the stairs and lay down in her and Maca’s new bed.</p>
<p>Zulema was laying with her eyes closed when Maca entered the room. Sensing the blondie taking a side next to her by the bed she opens her eyes. “This new bed is uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, try sleeping on it for two months alone. What happen? Where’s this blood coming from?”</p>
<p>“Relax rubia, my wound must cut open, nothing dangerous.” This didn’t seem to calm Maca who immediately went to look for the first aid kit and start cleaning Zulema’s wound.</p>
<p>“I need you to take off your t-shirt.”</p>
<p>“I knew you had missed me.” Zulema smirked. Not having the effect she wanted on Maca who was still very serious, she sighs and proceed to take off her shirt but failed in the process. A shot of pain invaded her immediately, she made a grimace and lay down on the bed again.</p>
<p>“I think I need a little help.” Zulema finally admitted.</p>
<p>Maca knew Zulema didn’t like to ask for help. Deciding not to make her felt even worse, she helps the brunette and takes off her shirt in silence without a sarcastic response. Zulema was right, her wound was open, but it didn’t seem infected or even deep.</p>
<p>Zulema could see the worry in Maca’s eyes. She took a deep breath and held the blondie’s head with the palm of her hands. “See nothing to worry, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead.” Maca finally confessed avoiding eye contact with her.</p>
<p>“Bicho malo nunca muere.” Zulema smirked. Still having the blondie’s cheeks between the palm of her hands she explained to her what happened. “A cop found me after I left Saray’s house, I dealt with him, but I couldn’t come home until I was sure no cops were following me.”</p>
<p>Maca understood what the ‘I dealt with him’ meant. And if she was honest with herself, she would have done that too. No one messes with her brunette.<br/>

Maca releasing herself from Zulema’s grip and gave her a glass of water with some painkillers. “Take this, they’re going to ease the pain.”</p>
<p>Maca stared intensely at Zulema while she was drinking the cup of water. After Zulema put the glass away, Maca joins her lips with Zulema, the brunette was caught completely by surprise, but immediately reacts to it.  Zulema opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss and embrace the blondie. All the pain, worries and love from the last two months coming out in form of a kiss who quickly became demanding and rough. Maca was moaning into Zulema’s mouth, but this wasn’t enough, she needed more contact. Maca begin to straddle her being extra careful with the wound. Their mouths part for a second making Zulema confused. Maca smiles and put the brunette’s arms at the top of the bed. “Tonight, I’m in control.” Not waiting for an answer, Maca starts kissing and biting the brunette’s neck, leaving angry bruises all around it marking her territory. Zulema was hers and only hers. Zulema tried to resist, but she was too turn on, so she let the blondie take the lead. She could blame the painkillers later.</p>
<p>Maca starts kissing her way down in Zulema’s body leaving a trail of hot and wet kisses in Zulema’s chest. She took one nipple with her mouth licking her tongue around it while the other hand squeezes the other breast. Zulema moans, the blondie knew how to make her go crazy. She holds the blondie by the hair deepening the contact.</p>
<p>Maca stops what she was doing and took the woman’s hands back to the top of the bed. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” Maca focus again on her task going south in Zulema’s body leaving kisses around the wound. When she finally reaches the lowest part of her belly, the brunette sighs in anticipation, her legs opening giving free pass to the blondie. Maca takes off Zulema’s jeans leaving her only with a black underwear. She starts kissing and biting her inner thigh making a slow trail to the woman’s sex. When she is almost there, she senses Zulema contracting her hips and moaning harder. The blondie smiles and stops. She loved to provoke her, so she starts kissing the other thigh instead making the brunette suffer. Zulema knew Maca was messing up with her. “Fuck blondie.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could talk too.” Maca smirks and finally takes off Zulema’s underwear. She was all wet. “I want you to look at me. Don’t close your eyes.” Maca said firmly to Zulema. The brunette nodded realizing how surrender she was to the blondie. Keeping a gaze into Zulema’s eyes, Maca pushed two fingers into her body. The brunette arch her neck releasing a soft moan. Maca started slow letting the brunette adjust to the rhythm, but then she starts thrusting hard and fast. Zulema moans and her hips start thrusting in response. The two of them in a perfect harmony.  Maca could see Zulema’s eyes closed in pleasure. “I said I wanted your eyes open.” The brunette obeys and open her eyes, she moans even harder. This possessive Maca turn her even more.</p>
<p>Sensing the woman’s walls tighten between her fingers she starts licking Zulema’s clitoris while thrusting the fingers into the woman even more quickly. This seems to push the brunette around the edge. Zulema came and she came in hard making Maca proud of the job she was doing.</p>
<p>Zulema relaxed again the pillow. The pain of her wound no longer in her mind. She was in such a nirvana state. Maca took a side next to her on the bed. The blondie turns on her left side putting one arm across Zulema’s body bringing the brunette closer to her.<br/>“Zulema. I’m not keeping that promise again. I can’t leave without you again.” Maca whispered to Zulema before closing her eyes falling asleep easily for the first time in two months.</p>
<p>When Zulema opened her eyes the next day she was greeted by two big green eyes looking at her. “Good morning belly bear.” The little girl squeezed herself between her two moms waking up Maca who released a groan</p>
<p>“Seems like someone woke up angry today.” Zulema said gaining a death stare from Maca, but a burst of laughter from Isabella. “I don’t know about you rubia, but I slept like a baby.” Zulema winked at the blondie.</p>
<p>“Very funny Zule. Are you hungry Isabella?” Maca gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and stick out her tongue to Zulema mocking her.<br/>“No, I want you to continue the story.”-</p>
<p>“Don’t tell you’re telling Bella that story again.”</p>
<p>“We missed you.”</p>
<p>Zulema suddenly felt big green eyes and brown ones looking into her direction. She hasn’t realized that Isabella had missed her too and Maca telling her these stories was a way to keep her calm.</p>
<p>Feeling sorry for her kid, Zulema decided to make her happy. “Fine, but I’ll continue the story. Where did you end?”</p><h6>Heist Day</h6>
<p>Zulema lit the last cigarette before the heist. She wasn’t nervous, she was excited. She missed the adrenaline running in her veins. A fucking adrenaline junkie. Releasing the smoke from her lungs, she looked up to Maca next to her. “Let’s review the plan one last time rubia.”</p>
<p>Maca sighed. “I take the diamonds. You deal with the crowd. Relax Zulema.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fuck this up blondie.”</p>
<p>A bark from a dog interrupted the conversation. Zulema rolled her eyes “I don’t know why you didn’t get rid of the dog.”<br/>
Maca took the dog in her lap and pet him. “He’s cute, beside rich women always have a chihuahua.” Maca and Zulema’s first fight was about the dog. The blonde wanted it to keep him, the brunette not so much. At the end Maca won the fight with one condition: Zulema was the one who was going to name him.</p>
<p>“It’s time. Let’s do this. Remember rubia, I don’t mind leaving you behind.” Maca rolled her eyes and got out of the car with Sandoval following her.</p>
<p>Maca entered the jewelry store first with Sandoval on a leash. She was greeted by a guard, she smiles back to him showing her dimples while curling up her hair with her index finger. That always seems to distracted men.</p>
<p>Zulema entered the jewelry store taking advantage of the distracted guard. “Arriba las manos hijos de puta.” She shoved off her AK-47 which made the customers and workers from the place instantly scared.</p>
<p>The guard immediately took out his gun, but Maca was already aiming at him from behind with her gun. “Put the gun down. Don’t make anything stupid.” The guard obeys.</p>
<p>Nodding at Zulema who seems to be in control of the situation, she proceeds to take the diamonds and the money.</p>
<p>“I want everyone in a circle with your phones in front of you” None of the person obey. Zulema laughs and shoots her gun to the roof. The crowd screamed in response. That seems to work because immediately all the customers started walking to the center of the jewelry store forming a circle. Body and hands trembling as they put their cell phones in front of them. “Not so fast.” She spoke to the receptionist. She could see the fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not calling the cops, I swear.” Zulema laughs at how pathetic he sounded. “Relax chico, we need some music to light up the place. Put on la Marcha Radetzky.”</p>
<p>Maca instantly stare into Zulema’s direction. “What can I say blondie, I’m a sentimental person.”</p>
<p>Everyone inside the jewelry store were kneeling on the floor forming a circle. They were scared, no one dared to speak. Zulema was walking around them with a fierce grip on her AK47 when she spotted her target. She stops and aim to the head of a man from the circle. “You must be Antonio, the manager. I heard a lot of things about you. I’m kidding obviously. Now move to the center of the circle.” Zulema kept pointing out at his head.</p>
<p>Antonio couldn’t walk, he was trembling, so he crawled to the center of the circle. This made Zulema laughs. “Let’s play a little game Antonio” She took his cellphone from the floor. “I’m going to call a random woman from your phone while aiming at one part of your body. You’ll ask them if you’re a good person, if the answer is no, I’ll shot. Let’s begin.”</p>
<p>Zulema called at the first woman she found on the phone and aimed at Antonio’s arm. The woman answered the phone. “Speak” the brunette demanded.</p>
<p>“Am I good person?” the man’s voice cracking. “Are you okay Antonio? Don’t forget to bring the bread tonight”. The woman at the other side of the line replied.</p>
<p>“Just answer” the man begged. “I guess, I married you for a reason.” Zulema hung up.</p>
<p>“Lucky day it seems. Let’s try again.” Zulema called another woman but this time she aimed for his dick which made the man even more nervous. The woman answered the phone. “Am I good a person?” Antonio’s voice broke. Zulema swore he was going to cry. “Fuck you Antonio.” The woman responded.</p>
<p>Zulema hang up the phone and smiles. “It seems that you lose.” Without second thoughts she shoots her gun. The man cried in agony, blood all over the floor.</p>
<p>Maca had finished taking the diamonds when she heard the shot. “Fuck Zulema.” She took Zulema by the arm. “We need to go now</p>
<p>Zulema released herself from the grip. “I need to say goodbye to my public”. She bends out and made the crowd applause to her. “Thank you all, getting rid of perverts it’s not an easy job. We can go now, blondie.</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>“So, momma chose the diamonds and you talked to the boss”-</p>
<p>“Exactly, the perfect duo.” Zulema replied.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry.”-</p>
<p>“Let’s go make some breakfast then. Just..wait for me.” Maca fails to answer because Bella was already on her way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Before leaving the bed, she gave one last look to Zulema. “Hearing about our first heist really turn me on.” Maca whispered into her ear and followed Isabella to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Zulema breathed hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter went from soft to hot, and finally the heist. I was worried about the sex scenes, did you guys like it? Zulema from the future let Maca take the lead, but spoiler alert not in the past hehe.<br/>Beside in every fan fiction Zulema's always the first taking the lead. I want to mix things up haha</p>
<p>This is not like Money Heist. Zulema and Maca will use their guns, and sometimes people are going to get hurt. They are actually hot ‘dangerous’ thieves. Zulema will act in the heist like vis a vis from s1 to s4 because it's the Zulema we all loved.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The trampoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for all the love in the comments &lt;3 </p><p>This is a really soft chapter, i hope you like it &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>It was afternoon. Zulema and Maca were preparing their Sunday dinner which became a tradition almost five years algo. Maca was cutting on some onions while Zulema put them on a skillet. The pair was working in a perfect sync. Maca would look up at Zulema every now and then, the brunette seemed very focus on her task.</p><p>“Like what you see rubia.” Zulema teased giving Maca a flirty look.</p><p>Maca leaned on the kitchen counter and looks to Zulema curling her blondie hair with her index finger. “Always.”</p><p>The heat of the room elevated quickly. Zulema could feel her pulse accelerating. She immediately put the knives down and close the gap between her and the blondie. Maca smiles to Zulema. That damn smiles drives Zulema crazy. That smiles hunts her in her dreams but saved her from nightmares. That smiles kept her alive for those months away from her. She would go to heaven for that smile, but also for hell. She would kill anyone for that damn smile, but also, she would die for her. The brunette put a hand on Maca’s waits, their lips barely apart. Maca leans closer to joins their lips when a little voice interrupted them.</p><p> “Are we going to eat soon?”-</p><p>Maca steps away from the brunette. She could feel Zulema’s gasping breaths in her neck. “Of course. Can you help me set the table Bella?” Maca gave a sorry look to Zulema.</p><p>The couple decided to have the dinner in the terrace in front of the beach. The weather was very windy, Maca put a white beanie on Isabella, she looked beautiful.</p><p>The couple and their kid were just about to start eating. Maca was serving the final dishes when she caught Bella imitating Zulema’s actions. Zulema took the glass of water with her two hands and noticed the little kid copied her. The brunette followed the game and started drinking water which Bella did too. Zulema put the glass down and leaned with her elbows on the table, the little girl copy her immediately.</p><p>Zulema laughs and Bella too. “I think we need to stop before your momma gets angry at us for not eating her food.” Zulema looks up at Maca</p><p>“Our food.” Maca corrects her.</p><p>“When did you start family Sunday dinner?” the little girl asked.</p>
<h6>Heist Days</h6><p>Zulema and Maca had been living together for almost a year. They haven’t killed each other yet, a perfect married couple you could say. They had done three more heists with no fatal consequences, well at least for them.</p><p>Maca thought that living with Zulema was like living with a scorpion. A scorpion would bite you the minute it feels provoked, but she was wrong. Living together wasn’t that bad. During heists, Zulema was unpredictable and dangerous, but immediately when they reached their caravan the brunette’s eyes would turn softer and a new Zulema surface. But this wasn’t always like this. There was a time where they would ignore each other during the day and the only time they acknowledge each other’s presence was at night while planning their future heist. Still during that times Maca felt less alone, almost like Zulema was the treatment she needed it after getting out of prison. She even slept better at night. Zulema was her drug, and she loves getting high with it.</p><p>But like she said, somewhere along the line, living together became more easily. She really can’t say which was the exact moment for Zulema to stop being such a bitch with her, but for Maca, they were two times that marked a new beginning to their relationship, two times where she realized Zulema was also a human, that she also has feelings. A smile appeared in her lips as memories came floading her mind.</p><p>
<cite>Maca had been living with Zulema for almost five months now. They had done two heist and were planning the third. For the first time since she got of prison, she was in the moon again metaphorically speaking. But living with Zulema wasn’t easy and sometimes she need it a break like today. She took Sandoval and went to a small grocery store. She bought the supplies they needed it including cigarettes and alcohol.</cite></p><p>
  <cite>She sits outside in a bench with Sandoval by her side, she gave him a doggie treat she just bought. “Don’t tell Zulema I bought you this.” Zulema always said this wasn’t healthy for him. She opens up the newspaper she grabbed from the store wanting to know if they were on the news when she realized something looking at the date of the newspaper. She felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at her face. It had been almost 10 years since her father died and she didn’t remember it. Instantly she couldn’t breathe, she tried to hold back her tears because this new Maca didn’t cry. That was the old one, the same old one who couldn’t take the consequences of her actions and dragged her entire family to the grave. She was the reason she was all alone now. She thought about calling Roman, but what was the point? She hasn’t talked to him since she got of the coma and she preferred it that way.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>Eventually she decided to head home and drown her feelings with alcohol. She got out of the car. Sandoval immediately started running towards the brunette who was jumping in a trampoline.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>“A trampoline, really Zulema?” Maca said angrily as she puts the grocery bags in the floor. </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>Zulema says nothing. Instead she tilts her head to a side and extended her arm inviting the blondie to join her. Zulema’s eyes were looking directly into Maca’s direction, her eyes were saying everything and at the same time nothing. Maca could swore they were greener, softer, more attracting almost like the brunette was attracting her to a net where she couldn’t come out. And in that moment, she realized she wanted to get caught.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>She took Zulema’s hand and entered the trampoline. Zulema started bouncing with Sandoval around her.</cite>
</p><p>

<cite>“C’mon rubia. Have some fun. Let go of yourself.”-</cite></p><p>
  <cite>Almost like Macarena was hypnotized by her words she joined Zulema bouncing. Maca felt like with every jump she could forget and releasing her pain, so she did it until she was tired enough and lay down. Zulema joins her, the pair of them laying down facing the sun with Sandoval in between of them.</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>“Thanks Zulema. I was having a really bad day.” Maca admitted looking directly into the sun. She preferred to burn her eyes instead of looking into Zulema’s direction.</cite>
</p><p><cite>“I know rubia. Your father died today ten years ago.”- </cite> </p><p><cite>This comment surprised Maca who look up immediately into Zulema. “Do you remember?”</cite> </p><p>
  <cite>Zulema shrugged her shoulders. “You turn into a different Maca after that. I’ll never forget.” </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>This confession left Maca speechless. Zulema was looking directly at her making the blondie unable to focus in her thoughts. Finally, she regains her voice. “I bet you liked that new Maca, right”?</cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>“I like this Maca” Zulema said pointing out at the blondie. “This Maca is not a ‘mosquita muerta’ or a coldhearted bitch who tried to kill me in prison. I like to believe that this Maca left all the pain and regrets in prison, because when I look at your eyes, I only find in peace in them” Zulema left after her confession leaving Maca completely speechless for the second time in a day. </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>The next day Maca wanted to thanks Zulema for cheering her up. She decided to do a grill for their dinner. When the brunette joins her later that day, she expected some sarcastic comments from her, but instead she asked the blondie if she need it some help. They were a perfect team during heists and now even cooking. </cite>
</p><p><cite>When the food was ready, they started eating in silence in the table outside their caravan. It wasn’t an awkward silence, instead in this silence between them there was a new found peace. Maca would smile everytime she caught Zulema looking at her.</cite> </p><p>Neither of them knew that this routine would continue for almost 5years. During the week they could fight and annoyed each other, but Sunday was sacred for the both them. No matter what happened between them, they would sit and have dinner with each other like an old married couple.

</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>Maca smiles remembering the two times first times she starting considering Zulema as her home. </p><p> “You had a trampoline. Why can’t I have a trampoline?”- </p><p> “Maybe when you’re four.” Zulema answered Bella when she hears a knock at the door. </p><p> “Maybe it’s the neighbor.” Maca takes Zulema’s hand trying to ease the tension forming in the brunette. </p><p> “Maybe, just in case.” Zulema looks up to Isabella and Maca nodded holding their daughter. </p><p>When Zulema answers the door, the last person she expected to see was there. She could feel her heart bursting in happiness. “Fucking gypsy” Was all Zulema could said before Saray dragged her into a hug. </p><p> “You’re alive Zule. I was so worried.” The gypsy broke up the embrace and held Zulema’s face with her hands. </p><p>“Of course, I am, why would I be dead?”- </p><p>“Well, you didn’t call me after you left or the week after that. I was worried.” </p><p>Zulema was about to answer her when Isabella entered room demanding being held in her mom’s arms. “Who’s that mommy?”- </p><p>“Mommy? You have a daughter?” Saray was shocked, but even more in shocked when Macarena show up putting her hand in Zulema’s shoulders. She thought they separated after their heist days were done. Obviously, she was wrong “And Maca’s here?” </p><p> “Hi Saray.” Maca answers awkwardly. “I see you too have a lot of chatting to do.” she grabbed Bella from Zulema’s arms. “We’ll leave you two alone, but don’t take too long, the food is going to get cold.” Maca gave a kiss to Zulema’s cheek before leaving. </p><p>Zulema could see the confusion in the gypsy’s eyes who was pacing back and forth in the living room. “Why didn’t you tell you had a daughter with la rubia? You don’t trust me?” </p><p>“Well you did tell Sandoval I had a daughter.” This seemed to hurt Saray who took a step back from Zulema. “I’m sorry gypsy. I just……….I don’t know why I didn’t tell you.” </p><p> The gypsy didn’t respond. </p><p> “Just so you know, Isabella knows who you are, she even calls you auntie Saray. Maca is always telling her stories about you and me”-

</p><p> The gypsy smiles but still don’t replied back. </p><p> “Are you angry?” Zulema finally asks. </p><p> “Yes. No. I mean, I get it. Moms do what’s best for their kids.” The gypsy laughed and hugged Zulema one more time “My Zule’s a mom” She shouted. </p><p> “Do you want to join us for family dinner”? </p><p> “Family what?” </p><p> “C’mon. I’ll explain you later” </p><p>After dinner, Zulema and Saray lay down on the beach with their head rested on the house’s wall. They were watching Maca and Isabella building a castle in the sand. Mom and daughter were laughing, Maca’s eyes convey peace, her entire body broadcasting some kind of light that Zulema thought it could light up the entire world. After all the blondie was not alone anymore. </p><p> ‘’So, the famous Zulema Zahir, <cite>el puto elfo del infierno</cite>, left behind her old life to raise a kid with the woman she hated on prison?”- </p><p> “I’m old now.” Zulema simply shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>The gypsy laughed. “Remember in jail when I asked you what you earned by wasting half your life in Cruz del Norte?” </p><p>The memories of that day invaded Zulema’s mind bringing a smile to her lips. “To meet you. I still stand by my answer gypsy.” </p><p> “I know, but maybe it was not only me.” Saray points out to Maca and the little girl by her side. “Maybe you were meant to meet her.” </p><p> “It could be, but you’re still my soft spot gypsy.”- </p><p> “That’s the thing Zule. We’re all your family, we’re all your soft spots because after the life you had, all the shit thrown at you. You deserve this. You fucking deserve this.” The gypsy said getting a little emotional. </p><p>Zulema didn’t want to cry. She tried to hold back her tears and instead hugged the gypsy. “I fucking love you, you know?”</p><p> “I love you too my Zule.” Saray couldn’t handle anymore and shed some tears. </p><p>Maca watched the scene developing in front of her. She had missed Saray too, and she knows how happy Zulema gets when Saray is around. When she found the correct time, she interrupts the two women with Isabella balancing on her hip. </p><p> “So Saray, are you coming for Christmas?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me I’m not the only one who cried during Saray and Zulema scene in the Oasis finale. That scene made me realized that I really missed Vis a Vis and their friendship :( I also tear up writing this scene between the two of them, how pathetic I am haha.</p><p>This was a soft episode but the next too chapters are hot hot. I promise you’ll need some water after reading them. </p><p>Next chapter is called ‘Christmas Light’.</p><p>kudos are always welcome &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas Light Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought this chapter was going to take me a lot to update because I study medicine and I’m on finals. But turns out is pretty hard to study having all these Zurena sex scenes in your mind.</p><p>Thanks again for the love &lt;3</p><p>I hope like it &lt;3 I hope you have your water in hands haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>Zulema lifts up Isabella bringing her closer to the top of the tree. The little girl raised her arms putting the star in the top of the Christmas tree. </p><p> “I did it mommy”- The little girl said excitedly. </p><p> “Yes, you did it Belly Bear.” Zulema spoke to the little girl in a soft voice. “High five Isabella.” The brunette opens the palm of her hand making contact with Bella’s little hand. </p><p> “The tree looks beautiful.” Maca was coming down the stairs wearing her Christmas outfit, a short black dress with her blonde hair coming in long waves just about her shoulders. </p><p> “You look beautiful momma. Doesn’t she look beautiful?” The little girl asked Zulema who seem hypnotized by the blondie. </p><p> “Always.”- </p><p> Maca blushed. “I think I need a little help with the zipper.” Maca points out to the back of her dress. Zulema puts Isabella down, the little girl running to her toys. </p><p> Zulema zips up the blonde’s dress slowly taking her time. When she’s done, she puts a kiss on the woman’s neck putting her hands in the Maca’s waist bringing her closer. </p><p> “Zulema.” The blonde gasps. “I think we have like half an hour before Saray arrives.” Maca says in a flirty tone arching her neck. Zulema brings her closer and just when she is about to kiss her neck she hears knocking at the door. </p><p> Zulema sighed “That fucking gypsy.” Maca laughs at the comment. </p><p> The blonde went to the door to receive the guests. She hugs Saray, her wife Mala and Estrellita who’s not that little anymore. Zulema greets them too. She gives a hug to Saray slapping the back of head. </p><p>  “Hey, what was that from?” The gypsy asks rubbing the back of her head. </p><p>  “For being untimely.”</p><p> The two families were sitting in the table ready to start eating the Christmas dinner. Maca was at the kitchen serving the final dishes when she found something on the cabinet that brought a smile to her lips. </p><p> “So, are you too a couple?” Estrellita suddenly asked. </p><p> Zulema coughs almost spilling her drink. </p><p> “Estrellita, you can’t ask those question.” Mala scolds her daughter. Saray just laughs gaining a poke from her wife. </p><p> Maca entered to the room and sensing the tense ambient she tries to light up the place. “Look what I just found Zule, a photo of our first Christmas together.” </p><p> “First Christmas together? I want to know that momma” Isabella asks impatiently speaking with food in her mouth. </p><p> “Yes Maca, tell us about your first Christmas together.” Saray said mocking at the couple. </p>
<h6>Heist Days</h6><p> “Is there anything sadder than spending Christmas Eve alone in a caravan?” Maca was sitting outside of their little house hearing the distant fireworks. </p><p> “Well, you can be at prison or in a washing machine. You shouldn’t complain.” Zulema said coming out the caravan. She comes closer to the blonde woman and extend her arm. A give on the palm on her hand. </p><p>“Zulema making gifts? What’s this? A bomb?”- </p><p>“Just open it <cite>rubia </cite>”.

</p><p>Maca opened the gift finding a camera on it. “A camera?” Maca said looking up at Zulema. “Do you want me to take a photo or what?”</p><p>“Yes. A little reminder that once upon a time we were young and hot and that somehow when we were together, we felt less alone.” </p><p>Maca nodded smiling. They were a lot of thing that she wanted to say to Zulema. The first of them was confessing to the brunette that since the moment they got together she never felt alone anymore. But moments like this when Zulema let her walls come down were weird. Afraid that she might break the moment unable to find the right words, she just agreed and smiles. </p><p>Maca comes closer to Zulema. She positioned herself at her left side. She raised the arm with the camera and searched for the right angle. She could feel Zulema getting stiff at the sudden proximity. “Sorry, the right side is my good angle.” She changed positions making the brunette even more uncomfortable. </p><p> “Okay I’m going to count them down to three…..” The blonde said</p><p> “One….” Zulema could feel Maca’s hot breath in her ear. </p><p> “Two…..” Zulema swore the temperature from the ambient elevated quickly even due when they were under 5°C. </p><p> “Three….” Zulema felt her entire burning right now. She ended up smiling almost involuntarily. The closing proximity to the blonde making her unable to focus on her thoughts. </p><p> “Oh. Look at this. We look like a married couple.” Maca smiles while holding the picture. She was completely secure that in the future this photo of them will only bring her happiness.</p><p>Zulema was about to say something, but she was still unable to talk. All she could do was focus on the blonde and her smile. Maca realized the brunette was looking at her. Her greens eyes looking back at her intensely. Somehow trying to express with her eyes what words weren’t enough. Maca close the gap between them, only inches separating them now. The brunette could feel Maca’s hot breath again. Zulema steps closer to the brunette, the space between them inexistent. </p><p>Maca extended her arm to touch the brunette’s face, but before she could make it something dragged her to the ground. Something heavy was on top of her. She couldn’t focus, her vision was blurry. She was being held by her wrists. She realized it was a man, and he was bigger and stronger than her. She tried to fight him, but he overpowers her. She felt like crying. She looked to her back and saw Zulema being held by three men. Suddenly something breaks inside her, the old Maca would cry and asked for help, but the new Maca didn’t depend on anyone, she was a fighter. She realized there was a rock by her side, the adrenaline in her body now commanding her actions, she grabbed the rock and hit the man in his head. </p><p>The man lost his balance. Maca took advantage of this and hit him again more fiercely. The man whines, blood coming out from his head. She hits again, the adrenaline blurring her vision, this time the man doesn’t move or make any sound. </p><p>Maca hears Zulema’s screams. She goes to the caravan and picks up a rifle. The blonde comes closer to the place where Zulema was with fire in her eyes. </p><p> <cite>  “BANG!’’</cite> The man straddling Zulema fell to the floor motionless. Only two left. The men started to run. <cite>  “BANG!’’</cite> Only one left. The remaining guy fell to the ground while running and turned around to face Maca. “Please……I beg you……don’t kill me.” </p><p> Maca aims her gun to his head. She leans closer to the guy making sure that she’s the last thing he sees before dying. <cite>  “BANG!’’</cite> No one else was left. </p><p> Maca and Zulema finished dragging the death bodies to the grave. Zulema feeling tired sits in front of the new tomb and lits up a cigarette. Maca joins her later. </p><p> “You didn’t have to kill them. A shot to the sky would scare them off.” Zulema blew a puff of smoke in the air. </p><p> Maca didn’t answer. She simply shrugged her shoulder. </p><p> “Welcome to the other side rubia. Once you reach it, there is no way back.” Zulema left to the caravan after that, leaving the blonde lost on her thoughts. </p><p> Later that night Maca went back to the caravan. She took the drug she had saved in a cabinet and sat in front of Zulema. She put some powder on her tongue and swallow it. She closed her eyes waiting to reach the climax. </p><p> “No matter how much you take, you’re not going to forget.” Zulema said in a serious tone. </p><p> “I don’t need to forget.” It was true. Maca didn’t feel any remorse about killing those guys, what really scared her was the reason she did it. A fire burned inside her when she saw those men hurting her brunette. And Maca having feelings for Zulema scared her more. </p><p> Maca extended her finger with some powder to the brunette. “I don’t do that blondie. You know.” Zulema pushed away the blonde’s hand. </p><p> Maca puts again her finger in front of the brunette. “C’mon, you talk about freedom but you never let yourself go.” Maca knew this would provoke her and she was right. </p><p> Zulema licks the blonde’s finger from the base to the top. A little slow, Maca thought, but also her mind was a little foggy, the first minutes of her high reaching her, so maybe she just imagined it. She smiles and stands up. She puts on some glasses and turns on the music. </p><p> She started dancing against the music. The drug making her way through her veins. Suddenly she was feeling everything with intensity. She felt a fire starting to form in her body demanding to be released. She started grinding her hips with the music. She could feel the music in her entire body. She stops when she saw Zulema laying on a bench with her knees together. She approaches her and looks down at the brunette. She gives Zulema a big smile. </p><p> “This thing doesn’t hit me.” Zulema stands up and now she was facing the blonde. “But you’re high as fuck.” </p><p> Maca laughs and comes closer to the brunette. “I want to touch your face.” She remembered earlier that night when she was about to do it but was interrupted by those men. </p><p> Zulema rolled her eyes and steps away from the blondie. “I’m too sober up for this conversation.” She takes a drink of her water looking at Maca from the distance. </p><p> Maca was getting closer to her again. Only inches separating the pair now. </p><p> “We’re not going to fuck.” Zulema replied in a vague tone. </p><p> “Who says I want to fuck you.”- </p><p>Zulema shrugged her shoulders. </p><p> “Let’s dance then.” Maca steps away from the brunette and started dancing. She knew Zulema was looking at her from behind, she felt the burn of her eyes while she was grinding her hips slowly to the sound of the music. She was about to turn around when suddenly something pulled her from her hair. </p><p> Zulema pulled the blondie closer to her. A little rough you could say. The hips of the brunette were now grinding against Maca ones. Their hips in a perfect sync. Zulema tighten the grip on her hair and tilts the blonde’s head to a side exposing her neck. She starts kissing and biting Maca’s neck leaving angry bruises with every touch. </p><p> Maca could feel her entire body burning with every touch of Zulema. The drugs and the adrenaline in her veins were making everything ten times better. She started feeling hot accumulating in her sex. The brunette tightens the grip in her hair even more pushing the blonde’s waist closer to her with her other hand. Her hips now moving more slowly. Maca arched her neck and moans against the brunette’s ear, that was it for the brunette. </p><p> Zulema pushes immediately the blonde to the wall turning her around putting her arms on Maca wrists trapping her. She lifts up the blonde arms over her head and started making her way down on her body. She ripped of her t-shirt, buttons popping all over the air leaving the blonde in only her bra. She turned Maca around again pushing her harder to the wall and takes off her bra with her teeth. She comes closer to the blonde squeezing her breasts from behind. Maca hisses at the contact. The blonde pushes her arms to the back and brings Zulema closer to her. Zulema continues her way down unzipping Maca’s jeans pushing one hand to her sex. She touches the blonde above her underwear. She was all wet. She pushes one finger insides her. Maca moans arching her back feeling empty when the brunette takes off her finger unexpectedly and turned the blonde to face her again. </p><p>Looking directly into Maca’s eyes, she licks the finger that was just inside the blonde. When she is done, she offers the finger to Maca who licks it without thinking. The blonde was too turn on, and she need it a release. Zulema eyes turned immediately wilder, looking like a beast who was just released after being in a cage for too long. She takes Maca by the wrists and pushes her into the bed. Maca takes off her jeans, she was about to take off her underwear when the brunette interrupted her. “Not yet.” </p><p> Zulema straddles the blonde. She takes one erect nipple with her mouth. She bites it and then licks it with her tongue. Her other hand was squeezing harder the other breast. Maca whimpers softly at the contact. The blonde didn’t know if she was feeling pain or pleasure, the only thing she was sure is that she didn’t want the brunette to stop. </p><p> The brunette finally reached down and ripped off her underwear. She pushed inside two fingers and fucks her roughly. Zulema fucked her as if they were fighting, only that in this fight she didn’t know who was wining. The one who gave pleasure or the one receiving it. Maca moans harder pushing the brunette by the hair closer to her sex. Zulema pushes inside another finger watching how close to the edge she was bringing Maca to. </p><p>  “Fuck Zule, I’m coming.” Instantly Zulema pushes her fingers outside of her body. </p><p> “What the fuck Zule?” </p><p> Zulema smirked at her. “Beg me.” The brunette said sitting between the blonde legs. </p><p> “Fuck Zulema, I’m…not going to..” Maca moans. Before she could even finish her sentence Zulema had already put a finger in her clitoris rubbing it in circles driving the blonde crazy. </p><p> “Beg me.” Zulema says again. </p><p> Maca finally surrender. The itch between her legs was too much, she needed it a release. She took Zulema’s head with her hands, the drug making her braver. “I want you to fuck me……. hard please.” </p><p> Zulema smirked and not wasting another minute she puts inside the blonde three fingers. She fucks her like she asked, rough and hard. Maca’s moaning filled the room. Just then Zulema realized she liked that sound, so she increased the pace and when she felt the blonde’s wall tightened against her fingers, she started to rub her clitoris with her other hand making the blonde came hard. Maca released a final moan and falls to the bed. Her entire body shaking, feeling pleasure and ecstasy throughout her being. </p><p> She felt Zulema lay down on the bed next to her. She was fully dressed and she still hasn’t let the blonde touch her in all the evening. Maca taking advantage of the brunette being distracted, she straddles her grabbing Zulema by her wrists. Maca expected the brunette to fight off the embrace, but the brunette was just laying down looking at her. Maca tilted her head trying to figure it out this new Zulema she had in front of her. Her eyes were different, they were not the wild one she had seen minutes ago, they were softer. </p><p> From Zulema’s point of view Maca was laying naked on top of her. Her long blonde hair falling between her round breasts like she was some damn god. Zulema was amazed by her, and she couldn’t stop looking at her. “Now I get it.” Zulema finally says. </p><p> “You get what?”- </p><p> “Why you drove everyone crazy in prison. Rizos and Fabio always fighting for you.”- </p><p> Maca laughed. She didn’t know if Zulema was messing with her or actually complimenting her looks. But she knew how to continue playing the game. Maca leans over and whispered to the brunnete in a raspier tone. “My body was not the only thing that drove them crazy.” The blonde said before heading south into Zule’s body. </p><p> The night was not over. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See what i had to make it a two parts? too many ideas in my head haha.</p><p>Also I love writing Maca being on charge in sex, I don’t know why. And I also love writing soft and wild Zulema in a same chapter. So next chapter is coming..........hot hot.</p><p>-Alsooooo the night is not over……….did you ended up needing the water?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Lights pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><cite> We keep this love in a photograph </cite> </p><p> <cite> We made these memories for ourselves </cite> </p><p> <cite> Where our eyes are never closing </cite> </p><p> <cite> Hearts are never broken </cite> </p><p> <cite> And time's forever frozen still </cite></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took too long to be updated but last week was chaotic. I was feeling super stressed and too tired to write. Thanks for all the messages wishing me good luck on my exams !!!</p><p>Again thanks for all the love &lt;3 We have reached +1000 hits!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Heist Days</h6><p> From Zulema’s point of view Macarena was laying naked on top of her. Her long blonde hair falling between her round breasts like she was some damn god. Zulema was amazed by her, and she couldn’t stop looking at her. “Now I get it.” Zulema finally says. </p><p> “You get what?”- </p><p> “Why you drove everyone crazy in prison. Rizos and Fabio always fighting for you.”- </p><p> Macarena laughed. She didn’t know if Zulema was messing with her or actually complimenting her looks. But she knew how to continue playing the game. Macarena leans over and whispered to the brunette in a raspier tone. “My body was not the only thing that drove them crazy.” The blonde said before heading south into the brunette’s body. </p><p> Macarena begins touching Zulema’s chest. The brunette immediately getting stiff by the contact, but she didn’t fight it which increased the blonde’s confidence. Macarena decides to take things slow, not wanting to scare or push her away. Zulema could seems tough outside, but Macarena knew that behind those green eyes, there was a woman who was mistreated her entire life. Her own family failed her. Everyone failed her and this determined who Zulema’s nowadays. She was the living proof of how messed up you can end up being when society only throws shit at you, so Macarena decided she was going to treat her right even if it was for the first time in the brunette’s life. </p><p> She chooses to leave the brunette’s top on grabbing her breasts above it.  The blonde feels the brunette nipples getting harder by her touch making her squeezes them tougher. Maca hasn’t heard Zulema moan yet, but she saw the brunette holding the mattress for dear life forming a fist every time she would squeeze her breasts. Macarena takes one of her nipples with her mouth, she could feel it against the thin fiber, her tongue making little circles around it. Her other hand squeezing the remaining breast pinching the nipple. Zulema parted her lips silently. Still no sounds were made. The brunette was fighting against the pleasure, but she was losing the fight little by little. </p><p> Maca starts making her way down the brunette’s belly leaving a trail of wet kisses until she reaches Zulema’s jeans. The brunette’s breathing was getting harder making even more difficult to suppress her moans. She was trying to resist, but her body was betraying her. </p><p> Macarena releases the brunette from her jeans. She was about to take off her underwear when she felt a strong grip pulling her by the hair. Macarena fights it with kisses above her panties. She feels the grip tightened around her hair. Not wanting to give up, Macarena explores Zulema’s sex with her tongue above her underwear. She feels the grip loosens up for a second, but the brunette tightened it again. Zulema was having an inner fight inside her. The conscious part of her brain demanding her to maintain the control, but the subconscious one telling her to let go. </p><p> Macarena finally took off the brunette’s underwear. She could smell Zulema’s sex. <cite> El puto elfo del infierno </cite> was wet ready for her and Macarena was ready to take her to the edge. She starts eating Zulema’s sex, her tongue exploring every inches of the brunette drawing little circles in Zulema’s clitoris. Finally, for the first time in the evening Zulema parted her lips and moans closing her eyes in pleasure. Zulema loosens up the grip by her hair realizing she had lost the fight and finally surrender to the blonde. </p><p> Macarena increases her pace pushing her tongue inside the brunette’s body. She starts fucking her with her tongue while her other hand was rubbing circles around her clitoris. Zulema whimpers and grabs the blonde’s hair again but this time to pull her closer. The brunette starts rocking her hips against the blonde’s tongue. </p><p> “Fuck Maca…” She could feel the brunette’s breathing getting harder. “I’m coming.” </p><p> A smirk formed in Maca’s mouth when she pulls away from the brunette leaving her with fire in her eyes. <cite> “Joder Macarena. De qué cojones vas tía.”</cite> </p><p> Macarena laughs again. “Beg me.” They were right, revenge is a dish best served cold or in this case hot. </p><p> “I’m not going to beg you.”- </p><p> Maca does the exact same thing the brunette did to her. She starts rubbing her clitoris. Zulema closed her eyes in agony trying to control her breath. “I’m still not begging.” </p><p> Maca increases her pace, rubbing it fast and then stopping. She repeats this two more times driving the brunette to the edge and bringing her down again. Zulema couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine Maca, fuck me.” </p><p> Maca laughs. “Oh yeah? How do you want me to fuck you?” </p><p> “Hard.” Zulema said almost in a whisper. </p><p> “How many fingers Zulema?”- </p><p> “Maca please…….just fuck me.” Zulema realized how pathetic she sounded, but at this point she didn't care. </p><p> Deciding that she had made Zulema suffer enough, she pushes two fingers inside her. She fucks her like she was told to, thrusting her fingers fast and hard. Zulema moans harder, rocking her hips against her fingers. When Macarena senses the brunette walls tightened against her fingers, she rubs her clitoris with her tongue taking the brunette to the edge. The brunette releases a final moan and comes hard. <cite> El puto elfo del infierno </cite> was now in heaven. Zulema collapses to the bed, her legs feeling weak. The blonde pushes her fingers out and replace them with her mouth taking with it all her wetness. </p><p> When she is done, she lays down next to Zulema who has their eyed closed.  A silence felt between the two of them. Both of them analyzing what just happened. Suddenly Zulema gets up from the bed. Macarena’s heart sinks a little. She watches the brunette walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then coming back to the bed. Macarena laughs to her insides, the brunette just needed to rehydrate herself. </p><p> Zulema comes back to bed positioning herself between the blonde legs. She was now straddling her again, but this time the brunette actions were softer, she was done fighting with the blonde. She looks down to find brown eyes looking back at her. Her gaze fell onto the blonde lips. Suddenly the temperature of the room elevated quickly. The brunette could feel everything burning around her. The only thing Zulema could focus was on that damn lips. </p><p> Macarena could feel the intense gaze on her lips. Was Zulema going to kiss her? She imagined herself how it would feel like to kiss <cite> El puto elfo del infierno </cite>, she thought that Zulema most likely would taste like cigarettes and alcohol, that the brunette would bite her lips and push her tongue inside her leaving her with gasping breaths. Macarena sighs, suddenly not enough air was entering her lungs, her blood pressure accelerating. She could feel the heat accumulating in her sex. <cite> Fuck </cite> and all of this happened just for one thought. </p><p> Deciding that imagination wasn’t enough, the blonde pushes herself forward with her elbows on the bed. She was now so close to Zulema. She tilts her head and parted her mouth trying to reach Zulema lips. </p><p> Zulema could feel Macarena’s hot breath on her face. Her lips searching for her. Zulema wanted to kiss her, to bite those damn lips leaving her breathless. But something deep inside forbid her to. Fucking the blonde was pure physical, but kissing her meant something more intimate. That kiss could be the one able to push her walls down and Zulema was not ready for that. Before Macarena lips reaches her own, the brunette held her by her wrists. Inches separating them now, only their foreheads touching. Both of them gasping for air. Macarena tries to close the distance between them again with her mouth, but Zulema pushes her down onto the bed. Supporting herself in the woman’s chest, she looks back at the blonde who was looking back at her perplexed. Light brown eyes meeting her again, trying to break down her walls again. In that moment she decided that brown was her new favorite color. Zulema shakes her head trying to gather her thoughts. The blonde couldn’t affect her that much. </p><p> A smirk formed in Zulema’s mouth and she starts traveling her way down onto the blonde’s body. She fucks Macarena with her fingers making her scream her name again, but this time something was different. The brunette was softer and the sex was not only pure physical and rough. You could say that Zulema made love to Macarena, but she would never admit that. </p><p> Zulema woke up the next day feeling something heavy on top of her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw the blonde’s arm across her chest cuddling her. Macarena breasts were lying next to her chest, her blonde hair coming in waves scattered all over it.  But what was more mortifying was her fucking hand above Macarena’s shoulder pulling her closer. </p><p> “Fuck.” The brunette said to her insides. She pushes the woman’s arm softly onto the mattress and tries to get out of bed without waking up the blonde. </p><p> She puts on her jeans and gets out of the caravan. The morning sun suddenly hitting her eyes too hard. She uses her hands to protect them from the sun until her eyes accustom to it. </p><p> She sits on a chair outside feeling overwhelmed from last night. Sandoval comes to greet her demanding to be pet. “Oh…. you’re awake.” The dog barks in respond. Zulema starts petting him, the little dog waving his little tail. </p><p> Sandoval hated fireworks or any loud noise for what it's worth. The pair decided to put sleeping pill in his water for Christmas eve which turn out to be an even better decision considering the attack they suffer from the men last night. Zulema was completed sure that he would ended up hurt if he would have been awake. She wouldn’t know what to do if something would happen to him. </p><p> “Fuck…” She cursed out loud. She was getting soft. First begging the blonde to fuck her last night and now worrying about a dog. Zulema thoughts were now spiraling out of control. She was angry, her blood pressure starting to elevate, her heart beating faster, her entire body felt hot. She tried to calm her breathings, but it was impossible. She was just so angry at the fucking blond. </p><p> Zulema releases a long breath she didn’t know she was holding. Maybe she was just angry at herself for letting her walls come down even if it was just for a little bit, because that little bit was enough for the blonde to come in and tear them apart like a fucking hurricane. </p><p> Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde’s presence who gave her a cup of coffee. </p><p> “About last night…” Maca starts to ramble. </p><p> Zulema dismissed her with the hand. “Sex with women is overrated, <cite> rubia </cite>.” </p><p> “It was your first time with a woman. It’s okay to be clumsy.”- </p><p> “For being my first time, I didn’t hear you complain about it. In fact, I heard you scream about it.”- </p><p> “I never said I didn’t like it.” Maca shrugged her shoulders. “Did you like it?” Macarena said, smirking back at the brunette. </p><p> Zulema didn’t replied back </p><p> “You don’t have to answer. If I focus enough, I could still hear you begging me to fuck you.” – Macarena mocks at the brunette. </p><p> Zulema was about to lost her temperament, but she has already lost a fight last night. She was not going to lost this one too. She takes a deep breath and smirks back at the blonde. “I’m not going to make you a fans club like Rizos did back in prison.” </p><p> “Good, because I wasn’t expecting that.” Macarena was about to leave when Zulema grabs her by the wrist. </p><p> “Just for the record, last night was pure physical sex. No strings attached <cite> rubia </cite>.”- </p><p> “No strings attached.” Maca replied back. </p><p> Zulema tightened the grip and pull the blonde closer to her. “I still hate you <cite> rubia </cite>.”</p><p> “I hate you too Zulema.”- </p><p> The two of them look at each other with a defiant look. Neither of them knew that this was the moment that changed everything for them. For Zulema, her walls were coming down. And for Macarena, it was the start of a long path that begins with forgiveness and ends with her opening her heart again. The pair needed each other more than anything in the world and they were just starting to realize it. </p><p> The ying and the yang. </p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p> Saray hits the table. “I need the 18+ version of that.” The gypsy points out to Zulema. </p><p> “Mom, you’re embarrassing me.” Estrellita said covering up her eyes. Saray disregards her. </p><p> “Is there another version mommy?” Isabella ask with wide open eyes. </p><p> “No sweetheart. Auntie Saray was just messing with us, right?” Zulema gives a death gaze to Saray. </p><p> “Do you really expect me to believe that you opened the gifts and just went to sleep?” Saray whispered covering up one side of her mouth so that Isabella wouldn’t notice it. </p><p> Macarena blushes remembering the events from that night. The gypsy caught her. “See, <cite> rubia </cite> is blushing. I was right.” </p><p> Zulema laughs. </p><p> Having all eyes staring back at her, Macarena stands up from the chair. “I have an idea. Why don’t we take another photo, a new family photo?” She searches from the camara saved in the cabinet. </p><p> Everyone seems to agree. They start gathering around the blonde. From the left to the right, there was Zulema holding Isabella with one arm, the remaining hand in Macarena’s waist. Next to the blonde was Mala who was hugging Estrella. Saray was just exactly to their right holding the camara high. </p><p> “Everyone says wiskyyyy.” The gypsy said laughing. </p><p> “Whiskyyyyyyyy….” The entire gang replied. The gypsy took the photo. </p><p> The sounds of fireworks filled the room. </p><p> “Mom it’s Christmas…..let’s open the gifts…” Isabella said while running to the tree. </p><p> “Yeah mom, the gifts, hurry up.” Estrellita said joining Bella next to the tree. </p><p> “Happy Christmas to you too.” The gypsy snorts out before joining them. Mala was already between the two little girls. She loved Christmas too. </p><p> Macarena was about to join them when the brunette pulled her by the waist. “I forgot, Happy Christmas Zule.” Maca puts a soft kiss in the brunette lips. </p><p> “Happy Christmas to you too. About Estrella comments about us being you know.” </p><p> “What? Girlfriends. Drop it Zulema. I know you’re not into that kind of stuffs and it’s okay. “</p><p> Zulema nodded and push the blonde closer. “The only thing that I know is that you’re mine.” Zulema whispered to her ear before joining the rest of the family by the tree. </p><p> Macarena smiles and blushes again. She watches her family gathering around the tree opening the gifts. Macarena thought that thirteen years ago she made the biggest mistake of her life that send her to prison, but it was that mistake that lead her to this point, to this family, to her home. </p><p> “Hey Maca, this one is for you.” The gypsy shout at her. </p><p> Macarena joins them at the living room. Feeling like a little kid she opens her gift finding an inappropriate object inside. She feels herself blushing again. </p><p> “Mom. What did auntie Saray gave you?” Isabella asks her coming closer to take a peek at the gift. </p><p> Macarena uses her hands to covered the gift. “It’s a prank, Isabella. Look, your momma has another gift for you.” </p><p> “Really Saray, a dildo?” The blonde spells out the last word. </p><p> The gypsy shrugs her shoulders. “You have been together for a long time now. You need to spice things up at bed.” </p><p> Zulema gave a gift to Isabella who was entertaining trying to open it. “What makes you think we don’t already have one <cite> gitana </cite>? </p><p> The gypsy laughs. </p><p> Macarena blushes again. </p><p> “Mom it’s a doll. It’s the one that I wanted.” The little girl shows it to Zulema. </p><p> Zulema nodded. “I know, It’s beautiful.” It wasn’t, but she would never hurt her daughter feelings. </p><p> “Here gitana, I have a gift for you.” Zulema gives a gift to the gypsy. </p><p> The gypsy opens it finding a scorpion bracelet on it. “<cite> Puta madre</cite>, Zulema, you need to open your gift too.” </p><p> The brunette opens a gift with her name on it. Zulema founds a scorpion bracelet too. “Oh my <cite> gitana</cite>.” </p><p> “You too get a room.” Mala suddenly says laughing. </p><p> “You too are so cheesy.” Macarena says smirking </p><p> After the girls were sleeping, the two couples were sitting next to the beach drinking some wine. </p><p> “I want to propose a toast.” The gypsy suddenly says. </p><p> “To the family we’re not born into, but we choose along the way.” </p><p> “To Mala for keeping my butt out of prison and for being an excellent mom.” The gypsy looks up at her wife. “And obviously for being an excellent partner in bed.” </p><p> Everyone laughs. Mala blushes giving a soft kiss to the gypsy lips. </p><p> The gypsy continues her speech. “To Macarena, for finding her way out of the washing machine and into our lives” The gypsy stares now at the blonde. “To think that I hated back on prison during your first days, what was that I hated you?” </p><p> “Rizos.” Macarena replies back laughing. </p><p> “Right, <cite> la Rizos </cite>. Water under the bridge.” </p><p> “Last and not least. To my Zule, my sister, for finding her freedom around these four walls. Like I said before, you deserve this.” </p><p> “Don’t get too emotional <cite> gitana".</cite> Zulema laughs. “Let’s toast then.” </p><p>The four of them raised their arm clinking their glasses. “To family.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Christmas night is finally over. Did you need to rehydrated yourself like Zulema did?</p><p>In the next chapter of How I met your mother:  How the event from Christmas Night will affect Zulema and Maca during their next heist? Hot Spoiler alert: If you needed water for the Christmas night, hold on a bucket of water for dear life in the next chapter.</p><p>I know you wanted Maca and Zulema to kiss, so how do you think their first kiss is going to be?</p><p>Btw: In my country, Panama, we open the gift at 12 o’clock during Christmas eve. What about you?</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The red line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> <cite> When I’m away, I will remember how you kissed me </cite> </p><p> <cite> Under the lamppost back on Sixth street
</cite> </p><p> <cite> Hearing you whisper through the phone,
</cite> </p><p> <cite> “Wait for me to come home” </cite> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support &lt;3 Finals are driving me crazy, but somehow i managed to finish this. I hope you guys enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p> Zulema was standing behind Isabella. Her hand above the little girl’s one helping her paint with a paintbrush. </p>
<p> “I want to use a new a new color momma.” </p>
<p> “Which one?”- </p>
<p> “Green, we have enough red.”- </p>
<p> Zulema was about to help her daughter put the paintbrush inside the green paint but the little girl refused her help. </p>
<p> “I’m almost four momma. I can do it by myself.” Isabella says with a great belief. </p>
<p> “Of course, you can.” Zulema won’t deny that her heart sank a little. Her little girl was growing up so fast and she was not ready for that. </p>
<p> Isabella puts the paintbrush inside the green paint, but she takes it out a little too harsh splashing green all around her. </p>
<p> “Very funny Isabella.” Zulema says touching some green painting that felt on her face. </p>
<p> The little girl laughs. “I’m sorry momma.” </p>
<p> Zulema looks back at her seriously. “I don’t think you’re really sorry.” </p>
<p> The little girl got quiet immediately. Her mom’s voice sounded really cold and she was really sorry. She didn’t mean to. </p>
<p> Zulema eyes meets Isabella ones. Without breaking the gaze, she takes red painting with her hands and covers Isabella’s face with it. </p>
<p> “Now we’re even.” Zulema says smirking. </p>
<p> “This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaar.” The little girl says grabbing more painting with her hands throwing them at her mom who was doing the same thing. Laughing and screaming filling the room. </p>
<p> Macarena got home later that day from the grocery store. She opens the door and puts the grocery bags in the floor. “Zulema, Isabella, I’m home.” </p>
<p> No one replied back. </p>
<p> She turns around and finds a red stain over the floor. A scream comes to her ears. Immediately she feels her heart beat elevating and her vision getting blurry. She starts running to the living room imagining all sort of scenarios in her mind, but the one she sees was the one she didn’t expect. </p>
<p> Zulema and Isabella were all covered in paint. The floor and the walls too. </p>
<p> “Really Zulema?”- </p>
<p> Zulema smirks and looks back at Isabella. “She’s too clean.” </p>
<p> “Yepp.”- The little girl says.  </p>
<p> Both of them were coming closer to Macarena. Their hands full in painting.  </p>
<p> “Girls, please noooo.” Macarena begs using her hands to protect herself. </p>
<p> Zulema and Isabella attacks her leaving the blonde stained with all kind of colors. “Really girls, I don’t find this funny. I went all morning to the grocery store and this is how you receive me.” </p>
<p> Zulema and Isabella grow quiet. They look at each other feeling guilty all of a sudden. Maybe they went too far. </p>
<p> Macarena takes advatanges of this and throws back at them blue painting. Isabella’s laughs immediately filling the room. A new paint war has started. </p>
<p> Macarena and Zulema lie down on the floor watching the mess they have made. </p>
<p> “I don’t want to clean this.” Macarena admitted. </p>
<p> “We don’t have to. We simply don’t have to use this room anymore.”- </p>
<p> Macarena nodded. “Seems like a great idea, but what are you going to respond when someone ask why we don’t use our living room?” </p>
<p> “A murdered happened there. I have a feeling they won’t ask anything more.”-
</p>
<p> Macarena laughs. Supporting herself with her elbows on the floor she looks back at Zulema. “I called my brother today.” </p>
<p> Zulema looks back at her immediately. Her full attention on the blonde. </p>
<p> “You know the last time that I called him was after that huge fight we had 3 years ago when I told you that I wanted to leave?” </p>
<p> Feeling the heaviness of the blonde’s confession, Zulema grows silent for a minute. Stress wrinkles forming in her forehead. Finally, she was able to find her voice. “You want to leave now?” </p>
<p> “No.”- </p>
<p> “But there’s something bothering you, right?” </p>
<p> “Yeah, Zulema I….” Before Macarena could answer, she was interrupted by Isabella jumping on her lap. </p>
<p> “When was your first kiss with momma?” </p><h6>Heist Days</h6>
<p>  Zulema should have known that once you crossed the red line there’s no way back from it. And they had crossed it. Three times at least. </p>
<p> Zulema and Macarena have been avoiding each other since Christmas Eve. The brunette would leave in the morning and come back at night. The blonde pretending not to notice it. </p>
<p> Zulema wondered if their heist days were over. If they fucked up their relationship that night. That’s why she planned a new heist in such a short period of time. She needed to know if it was over. </p>
<p> It wasn’t such a surprise when the plan failed leaving the pair trapped in a small room from an alley hoping that the police won’t find them. </p><h6> Three hours ago </h6>
<p> Zulema and Macarena were inside a bank. The brunette was taking care of the money while the blonde took care of the hostages. </p>
<p> “C’mon Flor, put the money in the bag faster. Who knows, maybe I even let you keep some.” The brunette said aiming to the Spanish worker whose hands were shaking making her even more difficult to accomplish the task. </p>
<p> “<cite>¡Mueve puta! </cite>.” Zulema pointed her gun to her head, the poor woman started crying. </p>
<p> “<cite>Mierda</cite>, you’re useless.” With a blow up to the head she left the woman unconscious. Zulema took the money by herself. </p>
<p> When the brunette finished taking the money, she hears screaming coming from the first floor. When she got there, she could feel her blood starting to boil. She felt like a wild animal trying to release herself from a cage. And in that moment, she knew her plan was fucked up. </p>
<p> “Drop your gun or I’ll shoot her.” A cop, the brunette guessed, was grabbing Macarena from behind and aiming at her head. </p>
<p> Zulema breaths trying to control her inner demons. A smirks forms in her lips. “You can shoot her. I don’t mind.” The brunette shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p> “I don’t believe you.” The cop replied tightening the grip around Macarena’s neck. The blonde gasps trying to get free. “I’m going to shoot her.” </p>
<p> Zulema sits down on a chair. “See, now I’m the one who doesn’t believe you. You’re not going to shoot her.” Zulema loads her gun and aims to a customer at her right. </p>
<p> “You don’t have the balls to shoot, but I do.” She shoots to a man’s leg. Screams suddenly filling the room. A pool of blood starting to form around the leg. </p>
<p> Zulema laughs. “Here’s the thing, you’re going to let her go. If not, I’ll kill him and when the police ask why the man ended up dead, all customers will testify that it was the cop’s fault for not letting the blonde go.” </p>
<p> Sweat was coming down in the police’s forehead. The man whose leg was shoot screams in pain. </p>
<p> “I’m going to count to three.”- </p>
<p> “One.” The police hands started to shake. </p>
<p> “Two.” Zulema load her gun to the man’s head who was begging for her life. </p>
<p> “Three.” She was about to shoot him when the cop finally gives up and releases the blonde. </p>
<p> Macarena immediately takes the gun and hits him at the head. Knocking the cop to the ground. </p>
<p> While they were distracted, they didn't notice that Flor woke up and called the cops. When they realized it, it was already too late, the sirens could be heard nearby. </p>
<p> “Fuck. We have to go.” The brunette said grabbing Macarena’s hand and running to the back door. “Damn Flor, I was going to give you some money. Such a shame.” </p>
<p> They run two or three blocks away from the bank. Zulema knew they couldn’t escape, but she knew that sometimes the best you can do is nothing. She saw a small door in the alley that lead to a closet with room only for one person. </p>
<p> “Zulema, we don’t fit in.”- </p>
<p> “Yes, we do.”- </p>
<p> Zulema put some garbages around the closet to persuade the dogs if the police decided to use them. </p>
<p> She enters the closet and pushes the blonde with her. </p><h6>Heist Days</h6>
<p> And that’s how they ended up here. In this small room. The problem was the space or as a matter of fact the lack of it. Macarena was in front of Zulema, her back attached to the brunette’s chest. It was hard to figure out where Macarena’s body ended and Zulema’s one began. Zulema could feel the blonde’s hot breath, even her cologne was driving her crazy. All efforts made in order to avoid the blonde for the past few weeks were in vain. </p>
<p> “I thought you would leave me behind.” The blonde says almost in a whisper. “Thanks…for saving…my…life.” </p>
<p> Zulema thought she would leave her too. But again, everything has changed. </p>
<p> “You saved my life in Christmas Eve. Now we’re even.” Zulema took a long pause. “But now I’m not so sure we’re even, after all it was your fault.” </p>
<p> “How could it be my fault? It was your plan.”- </p>
<p> Zulema didn’t replied. She did blame the blonde. If Macarena wasn’t occupying her thoughts for the past few weeks, maybe she would have focus enough to elaborate a good plan. So yes, it was her fault. </p>
<p> “Could you stop moving, <cite> rubia</cite>? For god sakes.”- </p>
<p> Macarena didn’t respond, but still keep moving. </p>
<p> “Seriously Maca, what’s wrong with you?” Zulema tries to whisper, but she was losing her patience. </p>
<p> “Do you really want to know?” Macarena’s voice breaking. </p>
<p> “Yes.” </p>
<p> “I’m really turn on right now.” Maca gasps between deep breaths. </p>
<p> “You have to be kidding. Are you seriously?” Zulema’s mind was trying to get angry at the blonde. This was literally a life or death situation, but her lust was winning at the moment. </p>
<p> “You can’t blame me. You literally push me into a closet. Your body is all over me. Fuck Zulema.”- </p>
<p> Zulema didn’t reply. Maybe because she was a little turn on too and she has been dreaming about this for the past few weeks, or maybe because the blonde hasn’t left her thoughts since Christmas. But she couldn’t lose control again. </p>
<p> The blonde was right. Zulema have been searching for freedom in her entire life, but how can you really be free when you never let yourself lost control? And right now, she wanted to be free. </p>
<p> Zulema puts her hand against Macarena’s mouth and whispers to her ear. “This is just me getting revenge for that ‘clumsy sex comment’ you made the last time. That’s it.” The brunette parted her legs so that Macarena’s sex was positioned between her legs, and she starting grinding her hips against the blonde. </p>
<p> Macarena instantly reacts at the sudden contact, her hips joining Zulema’s rhythm.  She moans against Zulema’s mouth who tightened the grip against her mouth. This makes Maca bites and licks the brunette’s hand. </p>
<p> Zulema increased the pace, suddenly needing more contact, more friction, the pleasure she felt was just too good. Macarena arches her neck giving free access to the brunette who starts kissing the bottom of her ear lobe. Zulema knew this drove her crazy. She starts kissing her neck, biting and sucking every inch of skin she could get. She hated how couples left marks in each other’s body marking their territory, but right now, Macarena was hers and only hers. </p>
<p> Macarena needed more contact, she turns herself around facing Zulema. Her brown eyes meeting the brunette’s green eyes. Without breaking the eye contact, she lowers her jeans and does the same thing with Zulema’s one who didn’t put any opposition. Macarena pushes the woman to the floor. The only position Zulema could fit in the small room was sitting, so Macarena straddles her and positioned herself between Zulema’s leg again, no clothes between them now, her sex all wet against Zulema’s one. Zulema starts grinding her hips against the blonde again, this time faster. </p>
<p> Macarena’s hair was all around Zulema’s face, their faces inches apart. Their foreheads touching. Zulema realized that she needs more contact. In that moment Zulema realized she was fucked up, the blonde was like a cancer spreading throughout her body destroying everything at her pace. </p>
<p> Zulema grabs her tightly by the neck, their lips almost touching now. If the blonde was her cancer, she would happily die from it. The brunette closes the distance between them with her lips, biting Macarena’s lower lip asking for entrance. </p>
<p> Macarena lips parted deepening the kiss. Zulema’s tongue exploring every inch of her. She could feel the blonde moaning against her mouth. Their lips break apart. Their foreheads were touching, both gasping for air. </p>
<p> Macarena smiles. </p>
<p> The brunette too. </p>
<p> But this wasn’t enough for Zulema, she needs more, she rolls over and now she’s the one on top. She starts going south in Macarena’s body. She opens her legs and licks the blonde’s clitoris with her tongue. Macarena covers her mouth with her hand trying to suppress her moans. Zulema continues eating her sex, her head buried between the blonde legs. Macarena was prepared for her, she was all wet. </p>
<p> “Please Zulema.” This time, Macarena didn’t have to beg. </p>
<p> Continue licking her G-spot, Zulema push two fingers hard into the blonde’s body. She starts thrusting them hard. Macarena’s hip grinding against her fingers following her pace. She reaches for Zulema’s head and starts kissing her. She could taste herself in the brunette’s mouth. </p>
<p> “I want you to come at the same time too.” The blonde whispered and pushes Zulema to her side. With the brunette fingers still inside her, she pushes two fingers inside Zulema who parted her legs welcoming her. Both of their hips were grinding against each other’s fingers. Zulema joins her lips with Macarena, both releasing a final moan against each other’s mouth reaching their orgasm. </p>
<p> Macarena sits between Zulema legs. Her head pressed to the brunette’s neck. Her back resting on her chest.  Zulema could have pushed her away, but instead she puts her arms around her bringing the blonde closer to her. Macarena closed her eyes, the blonde was at peace even if the police was outside looking for them. </p>
<p> Zulema fought so hard to prevent her walls to come down. To keep the blonde outside them. But maybe she fought in vain, and all this time Macarena was trapped inside her walls preventing the brunette to suffocate herself. </p>
<p> Zulema wakes up Macarena a little later. “I think is safe to go out.” </p>
<p> Immediately when they come out of the closet, the spell between them breaks. The awkwardness was back again. Neither of the two says anything on their way back to the caravan. </p>
<p> When they reach it, it was midnight already. </p>
<p> Immediately after they got home, Macarena sits down in the sand watching the stars with Sandoval on her lap. The little dog was excited that they were back. </p>
<p> A million of thoughts were running in the blonde’s mind, but Sandoval always makes her feel better. </p>
<p> The brunette watches her from the distance. She sighs feeling the burden of the day weighing on her shoulders. </p>
<p> After a while she sits down next to the blonde. The silence still growing between the pair. </p>
<p> Both of them seem lost in their thoughts. Both too afraid to break the silence because how can you express in words what your heart feels but doesn’t want to accept? </p>
<p> Both stood like this for hours until Macarena smiles and squeezes Zulema’s knee. Her touch sending waves of comfort to the brunette. After all she was feeling the same. </p>
<p> After that, the blonde gets up and throws a laundry basket to Zulema. “I’m not cleaning your <cite>putas bragas</cite>.”</p>
<p> A smirk forms in Zulema’s mouth. In this exact moment, she knew that everything was going to be alright. There was a tiny line between love and hate, and they were fucking dancing in the middle because after you cross the red line, you can only enjoy the consequences. </p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p> A smiles forms in Macarena lips after remembering their first kiss. Her eyes meet Zulema ones. Green eyes looking back at her. The blonde leans over and joins her lips with Zulema. A soft kiss. This was her favorite way to kiss her. It reminded her like one of those kisses that you give your partner before going to work or to bed making her feel like they were and old married couple. </p>
<p> Zulema smiles back and squeezes the blonde’s knee. In that moment she knew that whatever what’s going on with Macarena they were going to figure it out. </p>
<p> While they were entertained looking at each other. Isabella grabs some paint and splashes it on Zulema’s face again. </p>
<p> “That’s enough lady, you need a bath.” Zulema says tickling her belly. </p>
<p> Isabella’s giggles filling the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear I imagined in my mind all sort of Zurena scenes when I listen to Photograph by Ed Sheeran.</p>
<p>After that cold shower you probably had to take, did you like their first kiss? &lt;3</p>
<p>Btw: What do you think is wrong with Macarena? The next chapter will be more soft. Macarena and Zulema need to talk both future and past. I still don’t know how to make them talk about their feelings in the past, they probably won't haha, but I'll try my best. This means next chapter is probably not going to be hot, we need to save some water hah.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always received &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Shit talking up all night </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Saying things we haven't for a while </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time </cite>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I updated. My finals exams were chaotic, but they are over now. <br/>I don't know if you're still into this story or not, but anyways I hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>"Can you stay with me until i fall asleep?"-</p>
<p>Zulema was finishing tucking Isabella in bed when she heard the little girl's request.</p>
<p>"Afraid of monsters again?"-</p>
<p>"No momma........maybe......I saw a zombie movies."-</p>
<p>Zulema puts a finger in the bridge of her nose. "I thought your mom and I forbid you from watching those movies."</p>
<p>The little girl didn't reply back. </p>
<p>"Fine." Zulema says cuddling next to her daughter. "But you shouldn't be afraid of zombies, they don't exist. Remember my little scorpion, humans are the worst monsters."</p>
<p>"You will always keep me safe, right momma?" Isabella cuddles even more closer to Zulema. Her head against her mom's chest, her little arm hugging her tight. </p>
<p>"Always."</p>
<p>Zulema waits until the girl is asleep. She kisses her forehead and gets out of bed. </p>
<p>She knew this was the calm before the storm. She had been avoiding Macarena all day, but Isabella just gave her the enough courage to face whatever was wrong with the blonde. And she knew exactly where the blonde was.</p>
<p>"Seems like all of our big conversations happen in a room like this."-</p>
<p>Macarena smiles. She turns on the washing machine, the sound bringing some comfort to her. Then, she turns around facing the brunette. "Maybe this is our place. You know like normal couples have a favorite place?"</p>
<p>Zulema sits in front of the blonde. Her elbows resting in her knees bending her body forward. "While normal couples have a park or a beach, ours is <cite> a puta lavandería </cite>?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was perfect. In a place like this you saved my life many years ago. In a place like this, you asked me to spend the rest of my life with you." The blonde says sitting in front of the brunette.</p>
<p>"I asked you to rob with me."-</p>
<p>"Tomato, tomahto."</p>
<p>"Fine, speak <cite> rubia </cite>. Why did you call your brother?"-</p>
<p>Macarena sighs. "After I got out of prison, I didn't reach out to him. I had ruined his life....... and I..... didn't deserve him. After our big fight three years ago, I called him and he told me I had a niece. Her name was Macarena too. I had not spoken with him for so long, only god knows when. But he didn't reproach me. He told me he missed me and he started crying. I cried too Zulema."</p>
<p>"You know how the story continues, I came back to you and I didn't reach out to him anymore. A few days ago it was the anniversary of my parents death and I called him. We didn't say anything for the first minutes, we just cried. He gets me in a way no one will."</p>
<p>"Are you telling me you want to see him?"-</p>
<p>"No Zule. I mean, I really miss him, but that's not the point." Macarena intertwined her fingers with Zulema, holding the brunette tight. "I don't want Isabella to be alone when she grows up."</p>
<p>"Wait <cite> rubia </cite>, are you telling me you want another kid?"-</p>
<p>"Yes."-</p>
<p>Zulema pushes Macarena hands away. "Are you crazy Maca? We're fucking fugitives." The brunette was losing her patience, but still she didn't raise her voice.</p>
<p>"They think we're dead. You even killed the last cop a few months ago remember?"</p>
<p>"Macarena." Zulema sighs, her voice turned very serious. "What makes you think we'll be good mothers again?"</p>
<p>"I think we're doing a pretty good job with Isabella."-</p>
<p>"She doesn't count Maca. She was an accident." Zulema immediately regrets what she just said. "Maca, that's not what i meant."</p>
<p>"Yes, you did. And yes, Isabella was an accident, but that doesn't change anything Zule." Macarena puts her hand cupping the brunette's cheek. "Maybe she was the little accident that brought us closer together, our little redemption."</p>
<p>"Maybe Maca, but I'm not sure about bringing another kid into this mess."-</p>
<p>"It's okay. We don't have to decide anything now." Macarena says bringing the brunette closer with her arm, Zulema's neck resting in her chest. </p>
<p>Zulema just nodded. Little footsteps coming from the door caught her attention.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Macarena says while lifting her daughter from the ground placing her by the hip.

"Are you fighting?" The little girl says rubbing her eyes.

"No." Zulema replies back. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep."

"Can you tell me a story?" Isabella asks lying between her two moms on the bed.

The blonde sighs. "Fine Isabella, which story do you want to hear?"

"Did you ever fight?"-

</p><h6> Heist Days </h6>
<p>"That's the cutest dog I've ever seen." The cashier at the grocery story surprised Macarena, who seemed lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oh this is Sandoval." The blonde says scratching his head. "You can pet him, if you want."</p>
<p>The cashier was about to pet him when the dog barked at her, scaring the crap out of the woman. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, he's usually very friendly."-</p>
<p>"He's a very jealous dog." Zulema says coming out of nowhere and taking the dog from the blonde's arm. "He doesn't like strangers. Neither do I. I'll wait for you in the car <cite> rubia </cite>."</p>
<p>"Jealous girlfriend uh? I'm sorry I didn't want to cause any trouble." The cashier apologizes.</p>
<p>"Oh...she's not my girlfriend"-</p>
<p>"Are you sure? She seemed very angry."-</p>
<p>The blonde didn't replied back.</p>
<p>"Anyways, if you're single there's a party downtown later. A hot girl like you will enjoy it."- </p>
<p>"Thanks. I already have plans for today, but thanks anyway." The blonde smiles.</p>
<p>"No worries, it was worth the shot.</p>
<p>Later that day Macarena was preparing sunday dinner. "Hey Zule, chicken or beef?. I want chicken, but we have been eating it all the week, so I don't know."</p>
<p>"Whatever you want <cite> rubia </cite>. Seems like you get bored easily anyways."</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?"-</p>
<p>"You're intelligent, figure it out." The brunette says playing with the gun she has between her hands.</p>
<p>The blonde didn't replied back, she just stood there in complete confusion.</p>
<p>Zulema sighs. "Fine Maca, you get bored fast, whether you're eating food or you know."</p>
<p>"What, eating you?" Macarena laughs. "Wait, are you jealous?"</p>
<p>"No. We fucked like two times. You have every right to do what you want. We're not girlfriends, you made that clear to the cashier."</p>
<p>Macarena nodded. "You're jealous." A smirk forms in the blonde lips.</p>
<p>The brunette rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Macarena turned around focusing again on her food. "Fine Zule, just so you know...."</p>
<p>The blonde's speech was interrupted by a loud noise that exploded near her face. "ZULEMA, DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME? You could have killed me."</p>
<p>"I just wanted you to shut up." The brunette shrugged.</p>
<p>"Fuck you Zulema." The blonde throws a plate back at the brunette hitting her in the face. </p>
<p>"Are you crazy <cite> rubia </cite>?" The brunette touches her face. Thanks god the plate didn't hurt her. "You could have hit Sandoval. You don't have a good aim Maca."</p>
<p>The blonde throws a second plate. This time hurting Zulema's arm. The brunette was losing her patience. </p>
<p>Zulema takes a deep breath trying to control her anger. She puts the gun down and leaves. </p>
<p>"Fine go, and ruin stupid Sunday dinner."-</p>
<p>When the sun went down and Zulema's anger with it she decided to go back. She found Macarena sitting in their dinner table smoking a cigarette. </p>
<p>"The food smells great."-</p>
<p>"Smelled good. Now it's cold and taste bad."-</p>
<p>"You sound like a angry housewife whose husband showed up late to dinner."</p>
<p>Macarena laughs. "I'm not angry. Not anymore anyways."</p>
<p>"Yeah, neither do I."-</p>
<p>"We need to talk about.....us Zulema." Macarena's voice sounded very insecure.</p>
<p>"But we're not good at talking right, <cite> rubia </cite>?"-</p>
<p>"Right"-</p>
<p>"We're pretty good at fighting tho. We've always been."-</p>
<p>Macarena nodded. </p>
<p>"I wanted to kill myself two years ago." The blonde admitted out of the blue taking a drag on her cigarette.</p>
<p>The atmosphere between them changed. Zulema could feel the weight of her confession. She sits next to the blonde taking the cigarette from Macarena's hand. "Why didn't you finish the job?" The brunette takes the cigarette to her lips, her lungs embracing the nicotine.</p>
<p>Macarena sighs. "When I got out of prison, I felt overwhelmed" The blonde shrugged. "I was finally free but at what cost. I didn't have anyone. No family or friends. And the grief of my parents hit me hard, I guess when I was in prison I've been hiding from my feelings, but they caught up with me as soon as I got out. And of top of all I was sentenced to a life of shitty jobs and shitty payments. I needed to survive, so I just buried them, all my feelings. It worked for a while, but after some time nothing brought happiness to me. I was dead inside. I guess you need feelings to live." A sad smile forms in Macarena lips. </p>
<p>"Maybe I was depressed, who knows?. I just know that one day I decided to finish it but something happened."-</p>
<p>"What happened?"-</p>
<p>"You." Macarena turns her head around to face Zulema. "You asked me to rob with you and.......I don't know. I started feeling less lonely with you."</p>
<p>This was the right moment for Zulema to say a snarky comment and make fun out of Macarena. But instead she squeezes the blonde's hand and caress her knuckles. This was something not in a million year she imagined herself doing so.</p>
<p>"I guess I was jealous today." Zulema admitted too. "I just.......I think......or I imagined that maybe......" Zulema sighs trying to find the courage she need it to talk. "I realized that someday you're going to leave and that made me angry."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles and squeezes back her hand. "Zulema, <cite>hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿No? </cite>"</p>
<p>"Til death till us apart <cite> rubia </cite>".</p>
<p>"C'mon Maca, let's go to bed." The brunette gets up and offers her hand to the blonde as an invitation.</p>
<p>The blonde happily takes it.</p>
<p>Macarena was trying to calm her breathing. This wasn't the first time they have slept together, but it was the first time they lie in bed together without having sex. She was looking to the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts, forcing herself to sleep when she felt the bed shifted. </p>
<p>She looks to her right to find green eyes looking back at her. Zulema's hand grow closer to caress her face, her finger drawing the contour of her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. The brunette pushes the lower lip down gaining a soft moan from the blonde.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles and closes the distance between her and Macarena with her mouth. She was biting the blonde's lower lip trying to deep the kiss. Macarena puts the palm of her hand in the brunette's neck and brings her closer. Her tongue meeting Zulema's one. She need it more contact and she was about to gain it when Zulema abruptly ended the kiss.</p>
<p>"Goodnight <cite> rubia </cite>". Zulema said between gasping breaths and close hey eyes drifting herself to sleep.</p>
<p>Macarena cursed quietly. She turns herself around trying to control her lust. She was well aware she wasn't going to sleep tonight. </p>
<p>Macarena feels a hand across her abdomen. Zulema's face was resting on her neck, her hot breath tickling her. The blonde smiles and closed her eyes. She was going to have a good night sleep after all.</p>
<p>This was the most intimate they have been, and maybe...just maybe after all of these years, she just got the feeling that they're meeting for the first time.</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema was watching Macarena sitting in front of a mirror holding a scissor in her hand.</p>
<p>"Are you going to do yourself a makeover?"-</p>
<p>"That's the plan." The blonde replies back.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let me help you."-</p>
<p>"I don't know....Zule"-</p>
<p>"Why? I cut my hair all the time. You like it."-</p>
<p>"Well, we did call you <cite>el puto elfo del infierno</cite> after one of your haircuts. Excuse me if I have my doubts."</p>
<p>Zulema laughs. "Please Maca, you wished you could have rocked that hairstyle like I did."</p>
<p>Macarena rolls her eyes. "Fine Zulema, cut my hair."</p>
<p>When Zulema was done, she shows her work done to Macarena. She has cut the blonde's hair to the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Omg Zulema i loved it." The blonde smiles. "You kept the bangs."</p>
<p>"I love your bangs. They are hot. Besides it's a hairstyle appropriate for the future hot mom of two."</p>
<p>"Wait, of two?  Fuck Zulema. Does that means you want to have a another kid?"-</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" Macarena was now grabbing the brunette, cupping her face with the palm of her hands. "What made you change your opinion?"</p>
<p>Zulema shrugged her shoulders. "When you told Isabella about that fight, I remembered something you told me that night about how you feel less lonely with me."</p>
<p>"Yes, I remember."-</p>
<p>"Well, when I'm with you this normal life of having a partner and kids doesn't seem so boring."-</p>
<p>"So me and Isabella are not so boring? So romantic Zule." The blonde hands were now grabbing the woman from behind bringing her body closer to her.</p>
<p>"I guess you two are okay. And adding someone to the mix wouldn't be so bad." Zulema arms pulled the blonde by the neck.</p>
<p>"We're going to be moms again Zule." the blonde says laughing.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles back and kiss the blonde softly.</p>
<p>At the end Zulema was right. They were going to be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time....... I needed a breaking point to take their relationship closer to the present time. They needed to talk about their feelings, but i just don't picture them talking about their relationship so....</p>
<p>They're still a lot of angst coming during the heist days, they still have some battles to fight tho, but I think this is coming to an end in two more episodes or so.....</p>
<p>Anways.... did you like the chapter? Macarena and Zulema sleeping together yessssssss. Btw: Macarena seemed to me very sad during the flashbacks of El Oasis, that's why i came up with this story.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shake it out pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite>So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite>And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me </cite>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired and I wrote another update very fast &lt;3</p>
<p>I don't own Vis a Vis or any of the characters. All rights go to their fucking creators who ruined season 5.</p>
<p>Btw: Keep that bottle of water close haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>"We're going to make the biggest sandcastle in the world momma."-</p>
<p>"Maybe not the biggest in the world, but I'm sure It'll the biggest in this town." Zulema replies to her daughter with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"We need more water mom." Isabella runs to the shore and uses her little bucket to pick up water from the beach.</p>
<p>"Yes Belly Bear, but be careful around the water." The brunette watches her daughter from the distance using her hands to protect her eyes from the sun. She makes a mental note to bring sunglasses the next time. </p>
<p>The little girls returns with the bucket full of water spilling it all over her way back, but still she manages to finish up the castle.</p>
<p>"We're done momma." Isabella says with wide eyes admiring her sandcastle. "Do you like it?"</p>
<p>Before Zulema could answer, a wave hitting the shore blow down the castle. "Well, I can say I loved every second the castle was in one piece."</p>
<p>Zulema laughs.</p>
<p>Isabella too.</p>
<p>The two of them lie together in the wet sand around the destroyed castle admiring the clouds. "That looks like a penguin mom."</p>
<p>"It looks more like a wolf to me Bella."-</p>
<p>"Did you know that penguins have only a couple for life?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, the dumbest animal ever."-</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?"-</p>
<p>"Forget it, just your old mom rambling on." The brunette smiles. "So now do you like penguins?"</p>
<p>"Yeahhhhh. Momma, is mom your penguin?." The girl asks with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>Zulema looks back at her with a surprised gaze. She titles her head and puts an index finger on the tip of her nose. "I guess....I don't know....maybe."</p>
<p>The little girl looks back at her very confused. </p>
<p>Zulema smiles. "Yes, Isabella." The brunette finally admits. "Macarena is my penguin."</p>
<p>The little girl smiles from ear to ear. "How did you pick it her mom? How did you know she was your penguin?"</p><h6> Heist Days </h6>
<p>"Another dog treats? You already had one."-</p>
<p>Sandoval barks in response to the brunette. Zulema swore his pupils dilated given her a <cite> Gato con Botas</cite> look.</p>
<p>"Fine. Only because you've been sick lately."-</p>
<p>The brunette scratches the little dog's head while he is eating. "Don't tell Maca I gave you another dog treats. It's our secret, okay?".</p>
<p>The dog barks again in response licking the brunette's hand.</p>
<p>"He's not supposed to tell me what?" The blonde's voice caught Zulema off guard.</p>
<p>"Ohh...nothing..."-</p>
<p>"Did you give him another dog treats?"-</p>
<p>"No."-</p>
<p>"Zulema." The blonde replies back with her hands by the hips giving the brunette an intense gaze.</p>
<p>"In my defense he was looking at me with the <cite> Gato con Botas</cite> eyes."</p>
<p>"Are you telling that <cite>el puto elfo del infierno</cite> couldn't resist a puppy eyes?" The blonde replies back while petting the dog's belly.</p>
<p>Zulema shrugged. "I have a soft side too. Dogs are in it."</p>
<p>"Only dogs? Is there anyone else on your soft side?" The blonde flirts coming closer to the brunette. </p>
<p>Macarena rolls her hair with one finger. "So Zulema, Is there anyone else there?"</p>
<p>Zulema tilts her head to the side. Macarena was too close to her. Her essence acting like a drug intoxicating her. Not that she minded tho. She knew the game the blonde was playing, and tonight Zulema wanted to play too.</p>
<p>The brunette grows closer to the blonde. The two of them smiling, both knowing what was coming.</p>
<p>Zulema pushes Macarena to the kitchen counter catching the blonde with her hands at each side of her body. The brunette pulls the blonde's hair arching her neck. She smells her neck, her nose sending heat waves to the blonde. Macarena moans putting her hands in Zulema's head bringing her closer to her neck.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles. She starts biting and kissing the blonde's neck marking her territory like she always do. This was probably her favorite thing to do with the blonde.</p>
<p>
  <cite>BAAAAAAAAM</cite>
</p>
<p>The sound of the thunder startling them.</p>
<p>"I heard a huge storm was coming." The blonde says between gasping breaths.</p>
<p>
  <cite>BAAAAAAAAM</cite>
</p>
<p>"Fuck." The brunette shouts.</p>
<p>Another thunder hit the ground. This time cutting the electricity power. The entire caravan was completely dark. </p>
<p>The sound of their panting breathings was the only noise heardable. Their foreheads touching. "Zulema...." the blonde whispers.

Zulema immediately reacts to her name being called by the blonde. And in this moment, in this darkness between the two of them, their demons couldn't reach out to them or maybe they were fighting their demons together.

Zulema pulls the blonde's hair harder giving her a better angle to her neck. Kissing and biting was the only thing she was focusing now. Macarena's moans filling up the room asking the brunette for more, and the brunette listens. </p>
<p>She pushes the blonde further in the kitchen counter. Macarena uses her elbows to sit on the top of counter opening her legs, she crisscrosses her legs around Zulema's torso bringing the brunette closer to her. Her hands on the back of her neck welcoming her with her lips, their tongue meeting each other again. She bites the brunette's lower lip. Zulema moans into her mouth. The blonde continues biting and licking the blood pouring from the wound.</p>
<p>Zulema takes off the blonde's jeans. She puts a finger inside the blonde. She removes it and takes it to her mouth and tastes it. "You're all wet already <cite>rubia</cite>."</p>
<p>The brunette finishes licking her finger and joins her lips again with the blonde. "I need you Zulema." The blonde says between kisses.</p>
<p>There was a time where the brunette would make Macarena beg her to fuck her. But not anymore, because this time Zulema was needing Macarena as much as the blonde was needing her.</p>
<p>She surrenders to her desires and removes the blonde's underwear. She pushes two finger inside the blonde who immediately starts moaning against her mouth. She increases the pace and pushes an extra finger inside her body. The blonde's hips rocking against her fingers, her hands at the back of the brunette's neck keeping her lips closer to hers. </p>
<p>The walls against Zulema's fingers tightened, the brunette increases her pace driving Macarena to the edge. The blonde comes and moans into the brunette's mouth, her entire body shaking in pleasure. Zulema's hands were now positioned by her hips stabilizing the blonde.</p>
<p>Macarena smiles. "Now it's my turn." </p>
<p>The blonde stands up and pushes the brunette's body into the kitchen table. Zulema helps her and throws everything reachable to her hands to the floor. The sound of the dishes breaking making a lot of noise. </p>
<p>Macarena removes the brunette's pants and underwear. She lifts up her leg exposing the brunette's sex. She starts licking her clitoris, drawing little circles around it with her mouth. The brunette moans, her hands around the table cloth making a fist around it.</p>
<p>The blonde pushes her tongue into the brunette's body. Thrusting it fast and hard. Zulema's hips acting in response, moving alongside her tongue. Her hands pushing Macarena closer to her sex. </p>
<p>Her moans were driving the blonde crazy. Macarena loves when the brunette losses her control and surrenders to her. With her tongue still inside her body, she starts drawing circles around Zulema's clitoris with her fingers. The brunette intermediately starts rocking her hips faster. "Good Maca, oh...yes....yes...that...."</p>
<p>The brunette releases a final moan and comes into Macarena's mouth. Zulema sits in the table and takes Macarena's face with her hands closer to her, joining their lips again. "Let's go to bed together Maca, it's going to be cold tonight."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles flirtatiously. "That's the only reason you want me in bed, to keep you warm?"</p>
<p>Zulema tilts her head and smiles. "I can think of many other reasons, but I don't want to make you blush."</p>
<p>"Fine, let's go to bed. I sure left you tired."</p>
<p>Zulema rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it was the other way around." The brunette says while sitting in the bed.</p>
<p>"<cite>Mierda</cite>, have you seen Sandoval?" the blonde starts looking around the caravan for the little dog.</p>
<p>"No, maybe he got out with the storm. We'll look for him tomorrow Maca."-</p>
<p>"He hates rain and thunders, <cite>Mierda</cite>." The blonde opens the door of the caravan and calls out his name. </p>
<p>A thunders hits again, the rain was getting stronger. </p>
<p>"I'm going to look for him."-</p>
<p>"Maca, it's pouring raining outside and it's freezing."-</p>
<p>The blonde didn't pay attention to her.</p>
<p>"<cite>Puta madre</cite>." The brunette cursed to herself and gets out of bed slowly. </p>
<p>A scream coming from outside makes her increase her pace, she takes her gun and heads outside. She sees Macarena kneeling at the distance and runs towards her. </p>
<p>The blonde was holding the lifeless body of Sandoval between her hands. "We have to do something Zule."</p>
<p>The brunette cursed. "It's too late now Maca, we can't do anything."</p>
<p>"He died alone. I should have been with him." Macarena says trying to keep the tears from coming down her face. It has been a while since she has cried, but she couldn't hold it any longer. Long sobs were coming from her insides grieving the lost of her fluffy friend.</p>
<p>"He has been sick for a while Maca."-</p>
<p>The blonde continues to cry. Hear tears mixing with the water from the rain. </p>
<p>"We have to get rid of the body before the vultures arrives." The brunette says emotionless.</p>
<p>"Really Zulema? REALLY?" The blonde was now back on her feet facing her. "You really are that <cite>hija de puta</cite> that you don't feel anything?" Macarena nodded her head. "I'm not asking for tears or something like that, but he just died. He was been with us for almost two years and you feel nothing?"</p>
<p>The brunette looks into the blonde's eyes. They were a lot of things she wanted to say at the moment. First, she wanted to scream to the sky for the death of her little friend.  Second, she would tell Macarena that this wasn't fair and she would hold her while she cries. She would put her tears away with her fingertips. Like she said, they were a lot of things she wanted to say and to do. But deep down Zulema knew that everything she loved ended three meters down. First Fatima and now Sandoval, and she didn't want Macarena to end that way too, even if she has promised herself to kill her. Somehow after almost two years spent together, she couldn't picture a world without the blonde. </p>
<p>So she does what she does best. She pushes Macarena away.</p>
<p>The brunette breaks the gaze and looks to the ground. "He was just a dog Maca."</p>
<p>"Just a dog Zulema?" The blonde replies back with anger. "Just a FUCKING DOG?" Macarena pushes the brunette from the shoulders. "If he was just a dog, what am I to you, just someone to fuck?"</p>
<p>The brunette doesn't answer. Macarena pushes the brunette from her shoulders again. "Answer <cite>Hija de puta</cite>"</p>
<p>Zulema grows quiet. </p>
<p>The blonde losing her temper starts hitting the brunette with her fists. "Answer, fight, but do something. Show me that you care." The blonde's voice almost breaking.</p>
<p>The brunette grabs her by the shoulders to keep her calm, but fails.</p>
<p>Macarena breaks free of her grasp and runs towards the house. She comes back fully dressed with the key of the car in her hand.</p>
<p>"Fuck Maca, It's raining. You could have an accident or something." The brunette chases Macarena to the car.</p>
<p>Macarena opens the door and enters the car. "Now you cared about me? Please." She closes the door before the brunette reaches her.</p>
<p>Zulema hits the car's window. "Maca, open the door, NOW."</p>
<p>The sound of the engine turning on surprised her. "Maca, open <cite>la puñetera puerta</cite>" The brunette hits the window harder.</p>
<p>Macarena steps on the gas leaving behind the brunette behind.</p>
<p>"<cite>MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA</cite>" The brunette shouts to no one.</p>
<p>The brunette watching the car fades in the distance. The rain blurring her vision. The thunders marking a symphony to the beat of her rage. </p>
<p>"I do care for you Maca."</p>
<p>...to be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is hot and soft, with a lot of angst at the end of it. Like I said, Macarena and Zulema still have a lot of demons to fight or like the song says, to shake it out. </p>
<p>The end of Sandoval, I didn't mean it, but....it was necessary for their story to develop.</p>
<p>What do you think about the chapter? Kudos and comments are always welcome &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shake it Out pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> Regrets collect like old friends </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Here to relive your darkest moments </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> I can see no way,</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And all of the ghouls come out to play </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And every demon wants his pound of flesh </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> But I like to keep some things to myself </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> I like to keep my issues strong </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> It's always darkest before the dawn </cite>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kudos and love in the comments &lt;3</p><p>I don't own Vis a Vis or any of the characters. All the rights go to their creators who ruined season 5 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6> Heist Days </h6><p>Macarena wakes up disoriented. She found herself naked in a strange bed. An arm across her torso suddenly makes her feel suffocated.  </p><p>The owner of the hand was a man, but who was him? And then, it hits her. </p><p>Images from last night flooding her mind. Her fight with Zulema. She driving away angry in a car. She getting wasted in a bar. A man talking to her. He fucking her. The stranger asking Macarena if she reached her orgasm. Macarena faking it. </p><p>Some things would never change. Men were pathetic.</p><p>Her head starts throbbing with the worst hangover of her life. She gets out of bed without worrying of waking up the man next to her.</p><p>She searches for her clothes and starts dressing when the man woke up.</p><p>"You're leaving already?"-</p><p>The blonde ignores him and finishes getting dressed up.</p><p>The man sits up in bed. "Can I least have your phone number?"</p><p>Macarena picks up her car keys and open the hotel door. Before leaving she gives the man one last stare. "No." </p><p>She leaves the room and heads to the bar which was open for some strange reason. </p><p>"Hello blondie." The owner welcomes Macarena, remembering her from last night. "Do you want some breakfast?"</p><p>"A bar during the night and a restaurant during the day?" The blonde sits in one of the stools.</p><p>The owner shrugs. "Money is money. So, would you like something?"</p><p>"Just coffee."-</p><p>"Only that?"-</p><p>"Yes...uh no..." The blonde rambles on. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"</p><p>"Sure." The owner points out to the restroom. "The landline phone is over there."</p><p>"Thanks." The blonde takes a better look into his uniform. "Roger...Thanks Roger."</p><p>Macarena picks up the phone and dials the number she memorized a few years ago. She never had the courage to do this, the guilt overwhelmed her, but today she needed this more than ever.</p><p>She heard the phone ringing one...two...and three times. When she was about to give up, a man's voice from the other line restore her hope.</p><p>"<cite>¿Aló?</cite>, who's this?"-</p><p>"......Roman...." Macarena's voice almost breaking.</p><p>"Oh my god Maca, is this really you?"-</p><p>"Yes."-</p><p>"Oh......god, Macarena." The man's voice trembling. "I didn't hear from you when you came out of jail. I gave you your space, you know? thinking one day you'll come back to me. But that day never came, all I got was the cops asking me if I knew where you and Zulema were."</p><p>"I'm sorry Roman. I couldn't....I didn't....." The blonde sighs. "I just wanted you to be happy. I had destroyed your life enough."-</p><p>"The past is in the past Maca. I never blamed you for that. I even named my daughter after you."-</p><p>"Wait." The blonde smiles. "I have a niece?"-</p><p>"Yes. Her birthday is today, Macarena is turning five today."-</p><p>The blonde starts crying. This is what happens when you let your feelings go free, they overpower you. The blonde tries to breath, but her mind is flooding with memories of her and her brother when they were little. Their parents laughing from behind. Sandoval running around the caravan. Zulema smoking a cigarette laying naked in bed. Tears were coming down her face. There was a time when she could buried them, but not anymore.</p><p>"Macarena, are you crying?" Don't do it because you know I'll get softy too."-</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything Roman." The blonde says between sobs.</p><p>Roman starts crying too. "See, I told you. I'm soft little sis."</p><p>The blonde laughs. "I have to go Roman."-</p><p>"Come home, Maca. Come home."-</p><p>The blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Bye Roman."</p><p>She hangs up the phone and leaves the restaurant. </p><p>She knows what to do now. Roman was right, she needs to go home. Burying her emotions allow her to survive. But surviving isn't living and she was ready to live.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Macarena arrives to the caravan. Memories of their fight last night repeating in her mind like ghosts on a cold night. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind.</p><p>She gets out of the car and and searches for Zulema, but the brunette was nowhere to be found.</p><p>A dark spot by the distance caught her attention. She heads there only to find Zulema kneeling in front of a handmade tomb.</p><p>"You made Sandoval a tomb." Macarena asks startling the brunette.</p><p>"Look what the storm brought." The brunette says without acknowledging her presence. "I thought you drown, you know <cite> lo que el agua se llevó."</cite></p><p>The blonde ignores her comment. "It's beautiful Zulema. Shouldn't we said some words?"</p><p>The brunette stands up from the ground. "Fine. Here lies a chihuahua dog. He liked to eat, drool and to shit."</p><p>The blonde moves her head in disapproval. "Why do you have to be like that Zulema?"</p><p>"Right. I forgot to add that he liked to bark every fucking night."</p><p>"You're impossible." Macarena turns around ready to leave.</p><p>The brunette sighs. "Fine Maca, you win."

The blonde stops on her tracks and listens to Zulema.

</p><p>"Here lies a friend whom I didn't like at first, but slowly made its way into our lives. We stole him from the neighbors for being too noisy. Only god knows how fucking noisy he was, but now the quietness is unbearable. You were named after a bad man, but you redeemed his name. You proved to us one more time that dogs are better than humans. And for that, I'm grateful."</p><p>The brunettes takes a deep breath and continues. "The point is, you marked a path in our lives, and you will be missed."</p><p>Macarena smiles. "I'm going to miss you too Sandoval."  The blonde says kneeling in front of the tomb giving his friend a last goodbye.</p>
<h6></h6><p>"I'm going to bed."  the blonde says after a while avoiding eye contact with the brunette. "I'm tired."</p><p>"You always want to talk. Don't you want to talk about our fight?" the brunette asks surprised.</p><p>"Would it make a difference? I still stand with my feelings Zulema. I cannot control them anymore and I don't want to. There was a time where I managed to keep them three meters down, but it only took a certain brunette to come and push all my defenses away. Zulema you drive me crazy only by not washing the dishes."</p><p> Macarena smiles. "You make me feel a like hurricane of emotions ready to destroy everything. You made me feel again Zulema, feelings I thought i would never have again."</p><p>The blonde takes a deep breath. "But those are my feelings Zule, not yours. I can't force you to have them." Macarena smiles sadly.</p><p>Zulema stood there speechless in front of Macarena. She knew if she didn't say anything she would ended up loosing the blonde. But she still stand by her feelings too. She wanted to protect the blonde, even if it means losing her. </p><p> Maybe the brunette was protecting herself too. Somehow, among the walls she had built since she was a child, she was safer. She was not ready to knock them down yet. </p><p>But her silence was the answer.</p><p>Macarena nodded. "It's okay Zulema. I'm not angry." The blonde gives the brunette one last look and heads to the caravan.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Zulema wakes up. The first rays of the morning sun illuminating the caravan. She rubbed her eyes who were adjusting to the new clarity. She searches for the blonde only to find her sitting outside the caravan. </p><p>The blonde seemed lost in her thoughts like she has been for the last month since their last fight. Zulema knew this was her fault.</p><p>She prepares a cup of coffee and joins Macarena outside.</p><p>The blonde accepts the coffee with a sad smile. </p><p>Zulema sits next to her. She looks back at her, the blonde was facing the horizon. Somehow she was there, but her mind was millions miles away.</p><p>Zulema knew their partnership was coming to an end even if neither of them wanted to admit it or to say it out loud, but the feeling of nostalgia, of something that was ending was there filling the space between the two of them.</p><p>The blonde looks back at her. Brown eyes meeting green eyes one more time. Her eyes seemed sad to the brunette.</p><p> Staring at the blonde, Zulema realized that she would like to spend the rest of her life with the blonde, orchestrating heists during the day and uncovering each other's bodies at nigh only to wake up tangled naked in bed, and argue about the most stupid things in the world, like buying groceries, doing the dishes or even taking out the garbage.</p><p>Imagines from her future brings a smile to her lips. She extends her arm and opens the palm of her hand in front of the blonde.</p><p>But Zulema realized that none of that was going to happen. In any moment, Macarena was going to start to fade away like a balloon in the sky, but until that day arrives, Zulema was going to be there for her, holding her tight and enjoying until the last minute.</p><p>"One last heist <cite> rubia </cite>?"</p><p>The blonde smiles and takes her hand into hers. "One last heist Zulema."</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>"Mom...Mom...Mom.."-</p><p>The little girl's voice brought Zulema out of her thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry Belly Bear. What were you saying?"-</p><p>"I asked you, How did you know she was your penguin?"</p><p>A smirk forms in Zulema's lips. "She never left me." The brunette simply responds.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go back inside. You must be hungry." Zulema takes Isabella's little hand into hers and heads home.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Zulema serves greek yogurt with grapes and bananas for Isabella who immediately starts eating it.</p><p>"Mmmm..my favorite momma." The little girl takes a grape from the plate and eats it. "Momma, why don't you marry mom?"</p><p>Zulema almost spilled the water she was drinking. "Isabella...I....you see...."</p><p>"I'm home....my girls.." Macarena's voice coming from the door startled her. "What were my girls talking about?" The blonde asks kissing Isabella's forehead.</p><p>"I asked my momma...."-</p><p>"She asked me if she could watch T.V." The brunette interrupts her. "And I said of course as long as you finish eating."</p><p>The little girl looks back at her confused. "Go Isabella, you can watch T.V now." </p><p>"Okay momma."</p><p>"That was weird." Macarena adds. "Anyways, I found a school for her. I can't believe my baby is starting pre-school." The blonde sits in the kitchen counter eating some of the grapes from Isabella's plate.</p><p>"I know. I can't believe she's going to be 4 soon." The brunette sits next to the blonde. "That also means we have been together for almost 6 years."</p><p>Macarena smiles. "Six years handling you, where is my award?"</p><p>The brunette smiles. "Maybe we can use Saray's gift from Christmas eve to celebrate it?"</p><p>"That's probably the best idea you've had in the 6 years we've been together." The blonde flirts. </p><p>Macarena stands up and positioned herself in front of Zulema. "I hate to kill off the mood, but i need to ask you something."</p><p>The brunette tilts her head and takes a bunch of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "Shoot Maca."</p><p>"I got the number of a fertilization clinic, and I was thinking.....since I'm much younger."-</p><p>"You're much younger. I'm older. that's flattering Maca."</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes. "What do you think if we use your ovules and my uterus?" Macarena finally asks.</p><p>"No."-</p><p>"Zulema....."-</p><p>"No." The brunettes says very serious. "Do you really think the world needs a baby with my genes?"</p><p>"Yes." The blonde says without hesitations and cups the brunette's face between the palm of her hands. "If you're asking if the world needs a green eyes baby running around our house, raising hell in his or her teens only to become the most intelligent, survivor and fighter adult in his or her future. Then my answer is yes."</p><p>"You're crazy Maca."-</p><p>"C'mon....Yes or no?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to clear out a few things:</p><p>1. I didn't want to write Maca's one night stand, but trust me when I say It was necessary for the story, if you know what I mean.</p><p>2. Did you remember the balloon scene between Rizos and Maca? It's my favorite so I adjusted it. I might tear up a little writing that scene....</p><p>3. I loved how in this novel, Zulema knew that Macarena wanted to leave even if the blonde didn't have the courage to express it in her own words. So she did the right thing for Maca, and helps her leaving.</p><p>4. This is the trigger for my own version of El Oasis.</p><p>5. Maca carrying Zulema's baby???? i know right, okay.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Small Bump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> You were just a small bump unborn </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Just four months then torn from life</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Maybe you were needed up there</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> But we're still unaware as why </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kudos and the comments &lt;3</p>
<p>This chapter will be more about their present day :)</p>
<p>Also during the heist days we'll see the base of El Oasis :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema and Macarena were lying in bed next to each other. Isabella between them.</p>
<p>"Can you feel it kicking?" Macarena asks putting Zulema's hand on her belly. </p>
<p>Zulema smiles. "No Maca, but I think it's too early. Maybe he's not going to be a football player."</p>
<p>"Can I feel it too?" Isabella asks with a wide smile. </p>
<p>"Sure Belly Bear." Macarena replies. "But like your momma said, It's too early."</p>
<p>Isabella puts her little hand on top of her mom's belly. "I don't feel anything mom. Maybe he's sleeping." The little girls bends over and kisses her mom's belly. "Good night little brother."</p>
<p>Macarena and Zulema look at each other and smile. A tear was coming down from the blonde's cheek.</p>
<p>"How much until I get to know him?"-</p>
<p>"Five more months." Zulema replies back.</p>
<p>"How long is that?"-</p>
<p>"Mmmmh...a couple of days after Christmas." The blonde replies.</p>
<p>"THAT LONG." Isabella sighs.</p>
<p>"Our last christmas as a family of three." Macarena adds looking back to Zulema. "Don't worry Bella." The blondes brings her daugther closer to her. "Time will fly." Macarena kisses her forehead softly.</p>
<p>The little girl smiles.</p>
<p>Zulema was watching the scene from behind. And just like that, she knew this was the right moment. For four months she has been waiting for the right moment to pop the question, now she has found it.</p>
<p>She gets up from bed and slowly starts making her way outside their bedroom. "Zule, where are you going?"</p>
<p>The brunette looks back and smiles reassuring the blonde. "I need to pick up something. I'll be right back. Wait for me, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay, Zule."</p>
<p>Zulema enters the kitchen. She goes to her secret place behind the freezer and takes out a small box with a diamond ring inside it. The ring was made with one of the pearls stolen from their last heist. Their almost ending marking their new beginning. Zulema wasn't a romantic person, but she liked poems, every step of her life rhyming perfectly with her future.</p>
<p>Zulema takes a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. Her thoughts traveling millions of miles per second, making it difficult for her to focus.</p>
<p>This has to be the most ridiculous paradox. She has pull the trigger and killed men without hesitations, stolen thousand of places, even building a fire gun. And there she was, afraid of asking her partner to marry her.</p>
<p>The brunette sighs and closes the little box. She would count to ten before heading to their bedroom. Somehow, along those ten seconds she was expecting to find the courage she needed.</p>
<p>"One."</p>
<p>"Two."</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>The brunette didn't have the chance to reach until five. An scream coming from upstairs brought her out of her thoughts. Zulema inmediately starts running towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>"MOMMAAAAA." Isabella was crying. "MOMMAAAAA."</p>
<p>Zulema coudln't process what was happening. Her entire body was moving in slow motion, her limbs didn't seem to obey her orders. Her mind only focusing on Macarena. The blonde was unconscious, a pool of blood forming in her lower abdomen.</p>
<p>Isabella's crying suddenly made her body start functionating again. She grabs the phone and calls 911. Her voice trembling, every word weighing in her tongue.</p>
<p>She cups the blonde's face between the palm of her hands. "Maca, can you listen to me?"</p>
<p>The blonde mumbles a few words, but still didn't open her eyes. </p>
<p>"You need to stay awake Maca. You can't leave us." The brunette says shaking the blonde's face. "You can't leave me Maca."</p><h6> Heist Days </h6>
<p>Zulema and Macarena were on the rooftop of their caravan. The sun shining bright in the sky. Macarena puts on her sunglasses and reclines on her chair. </p>
<p>"So, what's our new heist?" The blonde asks.</p>
<p>"A diamond collar from a narco." The brunette sits back on her chair and looks straight to Macarena taking off her sunglasses. "We don't have to work anymore with that. A good retirement plan."</p>
<p>"You want to steal from a narco? Are you crazy Zule? We can't do that alone."</p>
<p>"I know that, <cite>rubia</cite>. I built a team."</p>
<p>The blonde sighs. "You built a team? And who are these people? Do we trust them?"</p>
<p>"I trust them as much as I trust you with a gun, considering your aiming is bad."-</p>
<p>"Ha. Ha. Ha." The blonde rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Zule, who are these people?"-</p>
<p>The brunette smiles. "First on our A-Team is...."</p>
<p>"Drum rolls, please."-</p>
<p>"Zulema, stop playing."-</p>
<p>A smirk forms in the brunette's lips. "Fine, it seems someone is not in her best mood today. Like I was saying, the first in our team is our gypsy.......Saray."</p>
<p>"What? Saray? Zule no, she has a family."-</p>
<p>"Exactly, she has a family. She needs to mantain it. Anyways, second in our team is Goya and her girlfriend Triana who is an expert in computers."</p>
<p>"GOYA? you have to be kidding me Zulema. I heard she has a stable job."-</p>
<p>"Yeah, as stable as a waitress can be, <cite>rubia</cite>. Last but not least, is your longtime friend........your dear Rizos."</p>
<p>"No, Zulema."-</p>
<p>"Yes, Maca. Don't let your feelings cloud your mind."</p>
<p>"This is crazy Zulema."</p>
<p>The brunette shrugs. "At least it's not boring."</p>
<p>"Why are they doing this?"</p>
<p>The brunette reclines back in her chair and puts back on her sunglasses. "Money, adrenaline, who knows?"</p>
<p>"Are they going to come here?"</p>
<p>"No. We are supposed to meet them tomorrow at a hotel."</p>
<p>"Hotel, what hotel?"-</p>
<p>"El Oasis." The brunette smiles.</p>
<p>Macarena sighs letting go the subject."So this is our last night here?"</p>
<p>The brunette shrugs. "It looks like it is."</p>
<p>Macarena nodded and slowly starts making her down the caravan.</p>
<p>"Where are you going <cite>rubia</cite>?"-</p>
<p>"I always wanted to build a bonfire."</p><h6></h6>
<p>Macarena and Zulema we're sitting around the bonfire the blonde just made.</p>
<p>"Why didn't we make more bonfires?" Macarena asks.</p>
<p>"We were busy doing other things."</p>
<p>The blonde looks back at her with a flirty look.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that, I was referring to cleaning, cooking, fighting and planning heists."</p>
<p>Macarena smirks. "I was referring to that too, obviously."</p>
<p>"Zulema..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss this."</p>
<p>"Me too." The brunette surprisingly responds.</p>
<p>The brunette sits closer to the blonde. Macarena watching carefully every move.</p>
<p>Zulema holds the blonde's face with the palm of her hand. Macarena puts her hand above it caressing the brunette's knucles.</p>
<p>"Zulema.." Her lungs were gasping for air. "We can't do this."</p>
<p>"Why not <cite>rubia</cite>? We need a proper goodbye."-</p>
<p>"If we do this, I won't be able to stay away from you."</p>
<p>The brunette smiles. She cups the blonde's face between the palm of her hands, the distance between them nonexisting. Zulema could feel the blonde's hot breathing in her face.</p>
<p>"Who says I'm ready to let you go <cite>rubia</cite>?." The brunette kisses the blonde, bitting her lower lip asking for entrance.</p>
<p>The blonde hesitates at first, but inmediately gives in deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Zulema kisses her hard, her tongue exploring every of inch of her mouth following the mental path she has made for over two years. Her tongues meet again, the brunette bits her lower lip and suck the blood pooring from it.</p>
<p>Zulema kisses her like it was their last time together, their last kiss, and maybe It was. But she made a promise to enjoy until their last minute together, and she always kept her promises. </p>
<p>The brunette stops the kiss. Her lungs craving for air. She smiles and cups again the blonde's face who was having troubling breathing too.</p>
<p>"Like I said, I'm not ready to let you go."-</p>
<p>Zulema sits back and looks straight to the bonfire. "But i'll try."</p>
<p>The brunette stands up and heads to the caravan leaving the blonde with a hurricane of emotions ready to hit the ground in any moment.</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema watches the blonde sleeping. She was leaning against the door frame focusing in her chest elevating with every breath, a form of reasuring herself that the blonde was alive.</p>
<p>The brunette takes a deep breath and sits on the bed next to Macarena.</p>
<p>"Good morning <cite> rubia </cite>." She whispers to the blonde stroking her hair.</p>
<p>Macarena opens her eyes. "You're up early, Zule, go back to sleep."</p>
<p>"You've been in bed for the last two weeks since we came from the hospital."</p>
<p>Images starts replaying in her mind without her permission. Macarena lying in a pool of blood. The paramedics arriving. Isabella crying. Zulema and Isabella waiting in the hospital, the worst hours of her life. The doctors telling her that Maca was fine, but there was nothing else they could have done for the baby. The words from the doctor will be keep forever in her mind. <cite>"We did everything we could to save the baby, I'm sorry."</cite> Zulema seeing Macarena for the first time after the surgery. Macarena waking up disoriented asking for her baby. Zulema holding her tight while she cries. Macarena asking why would this happen to them. A question Zulema didn't know the answer until this day.</p>
<p>The brunette sighs trying to clear her mind away from those thoughts. "I need to show you something Maca."</p>
<p>"I don't feel like coming out of bed, Zule. I'm sorry."-</p>
<p>"Please Maca, Isabella is waiting for us downstairs. It'll be fast, I promise."-</p>
<p>"Fine Zulema."</p>
<p>"Thanks Maca, I'll be waiting for you outside."</p>
<p>The blonde sighs and slowly gets out of bed. Her body moving in slow motion, every step demanding all of her strength. </p>
<p>Finally she manages to get ouside. There she finds Zulema with Isabella holding a blue balloon.</p>
<p>"What's this Zule?"</p>
<p>"We're letting <cite> Martín</cite> go free mom."</p>
<p>The brunette smiles. "We put his name inside it." the brunette clarifies.</p>
<p>Why a balloon Zule? The blonde asks confused.</p>
<p>"I never told you this, but before our last heist I got the feeling that you were fading away like a balloon into the sky. At first, I didn't want it to accept it, but you were still drifting away no matter how much I wanted you to stay. At the end, I decided to enjoy every fucking minute I have left with you. And then, I let you go Maca, like a fucking balloon." the brunette smiles.</p>
<p>"But you came back to me, and we find our way back together. So Maca, you and I have the right to be sad, to grief our little boy. But I decided to hold on tight to all the good moments we have during our four months together. And the rest, I let it go."</p>
<p>"I don't know why this happened to us Maca, but I like to believe that maybe our little baby has to fly away just so we can meet him again. Maybe in another life we'll meet him.</p>
<p>"Maybe in another life we'll meet him" Macarena repeats. "I can live with that."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>"Can I release the globe already?" the little girl asks impaciently.</p>
<p>"No." Zulema replies. "We'll do it together."</p>
<p>The three of them hold the balloon. "Okay, at the count of three...."</p>
<p>"One..."</p>
<p>"Two..."</p>
<p>"Three..."</p>
<p>The balloon is set free, drifting slowly into the sky. Flying away between the clouds carrying inside it all the love, pain and grief of two mid-age women. </p>
<p>Macarena and Zulema have known pain and lost their entire life, and they'll continue facing it, but there is one thing that the couple did not have to face anymore, loneliness. Zulema and Macarena were not alone anymore. They had each other, and in times like this, sometimes that's enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to clarify a few things before the next chapter:</p>
<p>1. The Oasis Hotel is not related to the Sandoval family, it's just a normal hotel.</p>
<p>2. I didn't feel like adding any more characters from Oasis because I didn't like them. Only Triana. I don't know why they bother adding so many characters when I only wanted to see Maca and Zulema.</p>
<p>3. Macarena is in her forties, so it was a high risk pregnancy :(</p>
<p>4. ALSO, I have started my new semester, so I'll take long to update this :(</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. El Oasis pt.1: Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> And I never wanted anything from you </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Except everything you had </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And what was left after that too </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments &lt;3 I loved reading what you think about the story.</p><p>HAPPY OASIS DAY. Season 5 is already on netflix, so this is my gift to you, my little version of El Oasis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>"Zulema....ZULEMA...wake up." Macarena shakes the brunette's shoulder.</p><p>Zulema wakes up abruptly. Her vision adjusting to the dim light. "What's wrong, Maca? Are you okay?"</p><p>Macarena sighs. "I'm fine. You were screaming and crying while you were sleeping." Macarena touches her forehead gently. "You're all cover in sweet."</p><p>Zulema breaths. Imagines of her nightmare replaying again in her mind. Somehow not even awake, she was protected from then.</p><p>"It was nothing Maca, go back to sleep."-</p><p>"Zulema......" Her voice almost in a pleading tone makes Zulema face her, she could swear that her brown eyes were in a lighter shade. This does not surprise her, Macarena has always been like her lighthouse, illuminating her as she navigates through her darkness.</p><p>"It was a nightmare Maca, repeating over and over again in the past few weeks. Sometimes is different, but the end is always the same." Zulema breathes forcibly. "At the end, I couldn't save you or Isabella. I watched you die both on my arms."</p><p>Macarena's heart broke for her partner. Over the last few weeks, Zulema has taken care of her and Isabella. The blonde didn't realized how much this has affected the brunette too. "Zulema.....what happened it wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Still, Fatima and Martín are dead. Two of my kids death. Hell, I even watched you bleed out between my arms Maca."-</p><p>"Zulema..." The blonde brushes her hair. "I'm alive. Isabella is alive." Macarena smiles. "Remember what you told me, let the pain go and hold on tight the good memories."</p><p>The brunette smiles sadly. "We always seem to come to each other when we have trouble sleeping."</p>
<h6> Heist Days </h6><p>Zulema was driving grabbing firmly the steering wheel. Her dark hair falling between the open window mixing with the breeze of the dessert passing by.</p><p>Abruptly, she stops the car and turns off the engine. "Welcome to El Oasis, <cite>rubia</cite>." The brunette gets off the car.</p><p>Macarena takes off her sunglasses and stares at the hotel from the car window. The hotel making her feel like she was trapped in an old cowboys movie. El Oasis was surrounded by a forgotten desert, and just like it, this hotel seems to be fading away little by little. </p><p>The brunette hits the car window, startling the blonde bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you coming or not?".</p><p>Macarena sighs and follows Zulema inside the hotel. "Aren't you worrying that someone is going to recognize us?"</p><p>"We're here alone, <cite>rubia</cite>." Macarena could swear that Zulema was flirting.</p><p>"At least until the rest arrive." Zulema stands up behind the hotel's front desk. "I pay the hotel manager to leave for the weekend. No questions ask."</p><p>The brunette picks up the room keys and lay them on the desk. "We're the first one here. You can pick your room first."</p><p>"I don't care Zule. Give me anyone."</p><p>The brunette sighs. "Always playing hard. I'm going to take the room 4, you know in case you're having troubling sleeping."</p><p>The blonde laughs. "Only in your dreams."</p><p>The brunette nodded. "If you did what you do in my dreams we would still be in the caravan."</p><p>Macarena clears her troat. The tension of the room feeling heavier. She tries to change the topic. "So, when will the test of the A Team arrive?"</p><p>"No need to cry for me anymore Maca. I'm here." The room was filled with a voice coming from the door.</p><p>"<cite>Gitana</cite>." The brunette smiles. </p><p>"ZULEMA....." Saray runs and pulls the brunette into a hug. "Damn, I have fucking missed you."</p><p>The blonde taking advantage of the distraction takes fastly the key to the room number 3.</p><p>"Don't worry Maca." Saray says coming closer to the blonde. "I've missed you too."</p><p>"Saray." Macarena holds the gypsy tight. "<cite>¿Qué mierda haces aquí?</cite>. You have a family."</p><p>"Exactly Maca." Saray whispers to her ear. "I need to provide the best for my daugther. College is expensive."</p><p>The blonde grows quiet completely understanding the gypsy's reason. She puts a hand on her lower abdomen. She would protect her baby, even if it means breaking her heart in the process.</p><p>"<cite>Rubiaaaaa</cite>." Rizos enters the hotel carrying a bag in her hand. "Don't tell me you started the party without me?"</p><p>Macarena smiles. "Never Rizos." The blonde says hugging her old friend. "You can't stay away from troubles, don't you?"</p><p>"Although you know, Maca." Saray says standing between the two friends. "This has been the longest Rizos has been out of prison."</p><p>Macarena sighs. "Why, Rizos?"</p><p>"Life without troubles isn't fun."</p><p>Zulema was watching them from behind. Anger accumulating in her insides. She didn't like Rizos, there was just something about her she didn't seem to get through. She was standing there holding the blonde like it belong to her and Macarena didn't belong to Rizos, It was hers. "Disgusting." The brunette says out loud.</p><p>"Did you say anything Zulema?" Macarena asks.</p><p>"Yes, when is Goya and her girlfriend going to arrive?"</p><p>"Patience was never your virtue." Goya says appearing by the door.</p><p>"And 'her girlfriend' has a name and is Triana." The voice from a young woman says coming behind Goya.</p><p>"Hi, Goya." Macarena says. "Nice to meet you Triana."</p><p>"<cite>Rubia</cite>, I'm surprised you're still alive. We all thought Zulema was going to kill you." Goya replies back.</p><p>"I still have time." The brunette answers in a angry tone. Rizos has darkened her mood. "Enough with the introduction. Here, take your room keys. Go rest, we have a lot of planning to do."</p><p>The brunette delivers the room keys. A big smile forms in her lips when she realized that Macarena took the room next to her. </p><p>She looks straight to the blonde. Macarena blushes, realizing that she has been caught.</p><p>"Rest? Can't we have a welcome party? You know, for the good old times." Sarays asks</p><p>"No." Zulema simply answers. The girls look at her with a sad face. Maybe it was true and she has gone soft over the years.</p><p>The brunette sighs. "Fine."</p><p>"POOL PARTY!!!." Saray screams. </p>
<h6></h6><p>Zulema was laying next to the pool. She was watching Macarena swimming in front of her, every movement attracting and hipnotizing her. The blonde was like a mermaid drawing her to her death.</p><p>"A drink?" Saray says interrupting Zulema's thoughts.</p><p>The brunette nods.</p><p>"I must admit Zule, I was a little hurt when you didn't ask me to be your partner."</p><p>"You would have said no. Besides, you would have tried to stop me. You wouldn't have understood the reasons why I needed to do it.</p><p>Saray smiles. "And Maca understands you, right?" The gypsy stands up and heads to the pool before Zulema could answer.</p><p>"So you all meet in prison?" Triana asks.</p><p>"Yes." Rizos replies sitting by the edge of the pool.</p><p>"So this is like a reunion? former inmates meeting each other after all those years." The young woman exclaims excited.</p><p>"More like a goodbye party." Zulema replies back.</p><p>Triana nods. "So, why are you two breaking apart? You two are fucking legends."</p><p>"We have enough money." Macarena simply answers.</p><p>"You have enough money and still you want to do one last heist?" Rizos asks.</p><p>Zulema shrugs. "Just like a marriage who has a son before they break apart."</p><p>"If you two are divorcing, do we need to take sides?" Triana smiles. "Is Mom 1 or mom 2 the leader?" Triana mocks at the couple.</p><p>Macarena looks straight to Zulema. Her face seem disgruntled. </p><p>The brunette laughs and steps closer to Triana. "Let's hope you don't have to figure that out anytime soon."</p><p>"Zulema." Goya warns her.</p><p>Zulema raises her hand in peace. "Relax Goya. I'm calling it for the night. Tomorrow we have a lot to talk. Get yourself rested."</p>
<h6></h6><p>Macarena didn't know how she ended up there. Tonight, she wasn't feeling like herself. Her thoughts were blurry, her body didn't seem to obey her orders. All that she knew was that her body was moving as if was attracted to a gigant magnet standing behind the hotel door in form of a brunette.</p><p>Before she could process what was happening, her fist-shaped hand was already knocking on the door.</p><p>The door opened showing a brunette behind it. Macarena swore she looked even more beautiful, the light of the moon deepening her green eyes, illuminating her skin making it whiter as paper. Her dark hair falling to her shoulders. She looked like a fucking god. In that moment, Macarena forgot every reason to pull away from the brunette.</p><p>"Maca, what are you doing here?"-</p><p>The blonde closes the door and steps closer to her. "I have trouble sleeping." Without seconds thoughts, Macarena pulls Zulema into a kiss. Her hands touching the brunette's face desesperatly. Every touch more needy than the other. </p><p>She pushes the brunette into the bed. Zulema letting Macarena be in charge.</p><p>Macarena straddles her. Her hands pushing the brunette down by the wrist. Her blonde hair falling between both of them. </p><p>"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." The brunette gasps.</p><p>The blonde bends over. Her hot breath tickling her ear. "Maybe I'm not ready to let you go either." Macarena bits her earlobe.</p><p>The brunette arches her neck and moans. Macarena licks and bites driving Zulema to the edge. She starts kissing her neck leaving a trail of angry bruises behind her. </p><p>She takes Zulema's shirt off. Macarena smiles and takes one of the nipples with her mouth. She licks it drawing little circules around it. Her other hand busy pinching and grabbing her other breast.</p><p>Zulema moans. She lifts her head, and meets the blonde's lips. She deepens the kiss, leaving the blonde gasping for air.</p><p>Macarena smiles between the kisses. Her hand starts traveling down to her sex. She puts her hand inside the brunette's underwear. </p><p>Macarena kisses the brunette hard. With her tongue inside Zule's mouth, she puts two fingers inside her sex. </p><p>The brunette moans arching her neck breaking the kiss. Macarena starts thrusting her fingers fast, her other hand pulling Zulema's lips back to hers. </p><p>The brunette closes her eyes and moans between the kisses. Her lungs craving for air. Macarena was driving her to the edge in every posible way, but suddenly Macarena stopped.</p><p>Zulema opens her eyes to find the blonde looking straight into her eyes. She didn't seem sad or lost anymore, even if the room was submerged in darkness, the blonde was there shining illuminating everything.</p><p>Macarena tries to organize her thoughts, but it seemed impossible. Her brown eyes getting lost in those green eyes again.</p><p>"Zulema..." Her voice almost in a whisper. "Whatever happens during this robbery, I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened between us."</p><p>Macarena puts back her fingers inside Zulema, recovering her pace taking the brunette to her own personal oasis.</p><p>Zulema collapses on the bed and drag the blonde with her. Macarena's chest laying next to her neck, her bare chest covered by blonde hairs.</p><p>Neither was ready to let the other go. But sometimes, the hardest part was staying</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>Macarena smiles. "Zulema, nightmares or real life, you're there for me and I'm there for you. No matter what."</p><p>"We'll get through this, but you need to let me in. You can't push me away and hide between your walls Zule."</p><p>A smirk forms un Zulema's lips. "Even if I tried, I can't hide from you. Your annoying voice always seem to penetrate my thin walls."</p><p>"Maybe you need stronger walls." Macarena laughs.</p><p>"No." Zulema answers in a serious tone. "I just need you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me, are you liking my version of El Oasis?</p><p>El Oasis will be the link to the present, so this is probably going to be the last chapters :(</p><p>Btw: El Oasis is finally on netflix, did you skip it until the end to see if there was a new scene or something like me? :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. El Oasis pt2: Heart of a girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> And deep in my heart, in any game </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> On any mountain, I'm not afraid </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Standing on stone, you stand beside me </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And honor the plans that were made. </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We reached 3000 hits!! What a journey. Thanks for all love and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>Zulema and Isabella were walking hand in hand at the park. It was one of those mornings you want to last forever. The first ray of suns were penetrating between the clouds fading away the cold from the night. </p><p>“Mom.”-</p><p>“Yes, Isabella.”</p><p>“When are we going to see Martín again? You said we’ll see him again.”</p><p>Zulema sighs. Sometimes she forgets she is only three years old and in her little head words have a different meaning.</p><p>“Oh, Isabella.” Zulema smiles sadly. “Your brother passed away. We’re not going to see him again.”</p><p>“You lie to me?”-</p><p>“No. It’s just complicated.”-</p><p>The little girl looks back at her confused.</p><p>“It’s the cycle of life Isabella, we born, live and die, but nobody knows what happens after life.”-</p><p>“What do you think happens after life, mom?”-</p><p>“Well, Buddhism thinks that we can rebirth afterlife, we can be other people or animals. That would be cool.”-</p><p>“So I can be anything in my other life?”-</p><p>Zulema nods with her head. “Anything.”-</p><p>“And Martin too?”-</p><p>“I hope so, Isabella.”-</p><p>“Then, I want to practice buddhism when I grow up.” The little girl says with confidence. </p><p>Zulema smiles. Sometimes she envied the innocence that protected Isabella from reality.</p><p>“C’mon mom, we’re going to be late.” Isabella exclaims grabbing the brunette's arm.</p><p>“Relax, Isabella, we still have time.”-</p><p>“I don’t want to be late on my first day. Mom…..¡HURRY!”-</p><p>The brunette sighs. Isabella was 100% Macarena’s daughter. Always wanting to be on time.</p><p>“See Isabella. We made it, twenty minutes early. Do you want me to come with you?”-</p><p>“No.” the little girl says proudly. “The teacher is right there waiting for me.”</p><p>“Oh…okay. Remember Isabella….”</p><p>“I know mom." The little girl interrupts her. "Bye, I loved you.” Isabella runs to her teacher without looking back.</p><p>And Zulema....she just couldn’t say anything back.</p>
<h6> Heist Days </h6><p>Zulema was an early bird. Always on guard. But not today. </p><p>Macarena was sleeping next to her. Her blond hair scattered all over the bed. Her chest rising and falling with each breath. Somehow along the four walls of her hotel room they were protected from the rest of the world. Inside their bubble nothing else matter. Inside here, Macarena wasn't going to leave.</p><p>Macarena wakes up disorientated for a second, but her confusion fades away when she sees Zulema laying next to her. "Where you watching me sleep?"</p><p>"No." Zulema lies. "You woke me up with those squirrel sounds you make."</p><p>The blonde laughs and throws a pillow to the brunette's face. "Fuck you Zulema."</p><p>"That's exactly how we ended up in this mess <cite>rubia</cite>?"</p><p>"I haven't heard you complain about this mess, Zule, in fact I've heard you scream about it."-</p><p>"I like to show my emotions."-</p><p>"Oh...please...Zule." The blonde laughs. "That's the biggest lie in the world."-</p><p>"No it isn't. If I like something, I can scream about it, but If I don't like something....."</p><p>"So do you like our mess Zulema?"-</p><p>"I don't hate it. In fact, maybe just a little, I'm going to miss your annoying squirrel sounds in the mornings."</p><p>The blonde turns serious for a minute. "Zulema, there's something I need to tell you."</p><p>A knock in the door interrupted their conversation. "Zulema, are you awake?" Saray shouts. "I need to talk you."</p><p>"Zule.." Macarena whispers.</p><p>"Sssssh." The brunette points to the bathroom. "Go hide yourself."</p><p>Macarena sighs and starts picking up her clothes. </p><p>"Zulema, are you okay?" Saray screams again.</p><p>"One minute <cite>gitana</cite>." Zulema replies back. </p><p>"Macarena, can you hurry the fuck up?" The brunette says whispering.</p><p>The blonde rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom. </p><p>"Zulema...." Saray shouts again.</p><p>"Fuck Saray." Zulema finally opens the door. "What was so damn important?"</p><p>"Zulema, I need to talk to you about something. Something serious. I need to get this off my chest or otherwise I'm never going to tell you..and I need to tell you because it's very important..and.."-</p><p>"Saray...Saray..SARAY." Zulema shakes the gypsy by her shoulders. "Stop rambling on and tell me what you want."</p><p>The gypsy sighs and sits in the bed. The brunette watching her moves standing by the door.</p><p>"If this heist goes wrong."-</p><p>"Saray, everything is going to be fine."-</p><p>"NO! Zulema, just listen." The gypsy takes a deep breath and continues. "If the heist goes wrong and something happens to me, I want you to give my part of the money to Mala and Estrellita."-</p><p>The brunette sighs and sits next to her old friend. "I would never let something happen to you. I would die first <cite>gitana</cite>."</p><p>"I know Zulema, but I need you to promise me this."-</p><p>"Fine, I promise it Saray."-</p><p>"Aren't you afraid of death?" The gypsy suddenly asks her.</p><p>"I just picture myself alive."-</p><p>"But aren't you afraid to think about what might happen next?"-</p><p>"Fear is worth nothing. I have lived without fear, and I'm going to die without it too." The brunette replies back.</p><p>"Saray. Now i need you to promise me something."-</p><p>"What Zule?"-</p><p>"If I die, you sing and dance to me, don't shed tears for me."</p><p>"I can promise the sing and dancing part, but not the crying part Zule."-</p><p>Zulema smiles. "Fine, just don't cry me a fucking river."</p><p>"What about Macarena, Zule?"-</p><p>"What about her?"-</p><p>"Have you think what will happen to her if you die?"-</p><p>"She would probably live a happy life without me."-</p><p>"Zulema...I don't think so..."-</p><p>"Saray, let it go. Go wake the others. We have a reunion in thirty minutes."-</p><p>"Okay, Zulema."</p><p>"You can come out now, Macarena." The brunette says when she is sure the gypsy is away."</p><p>Macarena didn't know how she was supposed to feel. First, she felt like an intruder listening to a private conversation between two old friends. Second, the way Zulema opened her heart to Saray was just overwhelming. The gypsy will always understands the brunette in ways she couldn't. But Macarena wasn't jealous, she was happy Zulema has someone in her life who gets her.</p><p>But what really broke her heart was Zulema thinking that she would be happy without her. Probably her life was going to be less complicated and less risky, but she was completely sure that happy wasn't going to the best adjective to describe it. </p><p>Two years ago, Macarena found her happiness when Zulema asked her to form a partnership with her, but it is also true that she has lived for two years with the most unbearable person in the world. </p><p>But in the end, she has lived the best years of her life during the two years they have been together, and as she said to the brunette last night, she didn't regret anything that happened between them. </p><p>"Zulema....what you say to Saray about me."-</p><p>"Leave it <cite>rubia</cite>. I have always known I'm like a cancer in your life."-</p><p>"But Zulema..."-</p><p>"Maca, I said let it go."-</p><p>"NO ZULEMA!" The blonde raises her voice. "<cite>¡¡MIERDA!!</cite>, Can you listen to me for once in your life?"</p><p>"What do you need to fucking tell me Maca?"-</p><p>"I need you." The blonde whispers. "Past, present and future tense."</p><p>The brunette grows quietly. The weight of her confession making all her neurons works.</p><p>"Macarena..." was the only thing the brunette could said.</p><p>A knocks on the door interrupted them again. "Zulema.." the gypsy shouts.</p><p>"What now Saray?" The brunette screams angrily.</p><p>"We're waiting you. I couldn't find Macarena."-</p><p>"I know where she is. I'll be there in five <cite>gitana</cite>."-</p><p>Macarena sighs and gets to the door needing to find a way out after her confession.</p><p>"Macarena...." Zulema calls her in vain, the blonde was already gone.</p><p>Her name was the only thing she could said, and apparently the last one too.</p>
<h6></h6><p>“Let’s go over with the plan for the last time.” Zulema bends over and support herself with the frame of the chair. The rest of the girls were sitting around the table trying to stay focus in Zulema’s plan.</p><p>“Let’s start with Goya.”-</p><p>“I’ll be part of the food staff from the wedding. I’m going to hide the guns within the food.”-</p><p>“Fine, Triana.”-</p><p>“Me, you and Macarena will be waitresses. I’m supposed to turn off the cameras and open the safebox with the diamond on it.”-</p><p>“Good, Saray.”-</p><p>“Me and Rizos are supposed to get the bride when the cameras are turned off.”-</p><p>Zulema delivers a folder to everyone. “The rest of the plan is more detailed here. Remember, the only people who can get recognized on cameras is me and Macarena. The police is already searching for us, we don’t need to them to look for you too.”</p><p>“Memorize every step of the plan, but most important.” Zulema stands up straight. “Don’t get caught.”</p><p>“What do we do when we get the collar?” Macarena asks.</p><p>“You follow the getaway plan, and come back here. We split the diamonds and everyone is on their own.”-</p><p>“Another question?”- Zulema asks.</p><p>“Yes, when do we leave?” Rizos asks.</p><p>“In two days.” Zulema replies back.</p><p>Saray smiles, she stands up from the chair and picks up glasses and wine from the kitchen.</p><p>“LET’S GET FUCKING RICH!” The gypsy shouts raising her glass.</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>Zulema arrives at her home and closes the door with all of her forces. “You’re the worst Macarena Ferreiro.”</p><p>“Hey Zule, what’s wrong? Is Isabella okay? How did it go?”-</p><p>“She is fine. She just left me there and entered her classroom without looking back.” Zulema holds her breath. “That’s why you didn’t want it to go.”</p><p>“Oh Zule…” Macarena pulls the brunette into a hug. “Yeah, I’m not ready to let her go. She’s my baby.”</p><p>“We have always been very bad in letting people go, right?”-</p><p>“You’re right, Zulema. We’re the worst in that.” The blonde laughs. </p><p>“Macarena.” The brunette’s voice turns very serious for a moment. </p><p>“Yes, Zule?”-</p><p>“I think I ready to try again. I want us to have another baby.”-</p><p>Macarena smiles back. “I don’t think I’m ready, but knowing that you’ll be my side makes it less scary.”-</p><p>“Is that a yes?”-</p><p>“Yes, Zulema.”-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter on How I Met Your Mother: Zulema needs to talk to Macarena about her confession, and Macarena needs to tell her about her pregnancy. Let's hope nobody interrupts them.</p><p>Next update will probably be on Friday, this week is going to be chaotic.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. El Oasis pt3: Chasing cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> If I lay here </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> If I just lay here </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Would you lie with me and just forget the world? </cite>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for the all the support &lt;3 I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Macarena finished combing Isabella's hair, her long brown hair falling to her shoulders, the tips of her hair ending in large curlers. She gently brushes it one last time. "Your hair is so beautiful."</p>
<p>"No more than yours. I want to be blonde like you momma."-</p>
<p>"I actually have brown hair like yours. I just dye it."-</p>
<p>"Really? Can I have blonde hair too?"-</p>
<p>Macarena smiles. "Of course, when you're 18 you can do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"Mommmm." Isabella says annoyed.</p>
<p>A knock on the door startles the blonde. "Hurry Isabella, go with her while I look for the cake."</p>
<p>Isabella nods and runs towards Zulema's arms. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM. I LOVE YOU."</p>
<p>The brunette smiles and lifts Isabella from the ground. "Thanks you belly bear. I love you too." Zulema kisses her forehead softly. "Where is your mom? Don't tell me she is....."</p>
<p>Isabella giggles.</p>
<p>"OH NO! I told you guys I didn't wanted....."</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Macarena appears holding a cake in her hands. </p>
<p>Zulema rolled her eyes. "Cake." </p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...." Macarena and Isabella sing in unison. </p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZULE.....MOMMM."-</p>
<p>Zulema eventually surrenders and smiles.</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."-</p>
<p>"Am I supposed to blow the candles or what?"-</p>
<p>"Of course silly, that's the most important part." Isabella exclaims excitedly.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to make a wish." Macarena reminds her.</p>
<p>Zulema closes her eyes and makes a wish. It's not that she believes in this kind of thing, but she'll do it for them. She bends over and blows up the candles. </p>
<p>"YEIHHH." The pair scream in unison. </p>
<p>"Can we eat cake now?" Isabella asks.</p>
<p>"No. First your mom has to open her gift, remember?"-</p>
<p>"Right." Isabella says. "I'm going to look for it."</p>
<p>"Gifts? you shouldn't have to." Zulema says.</p>
<p>"Open it, open it." Isabella put a gift in her mom's hands.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles and opens her gift. "Oh...a shirt." Zulema takes the shirt out of the box and takes a better look at it.</p>
<p>"Macarena, what's this?"-</p><h6> Heist Days </h6>
<p>
  <cite>48 hours before the heist</cite>
</p>
<p>"Hey, <cite>rubia</cite>." </p>
<p>Macarena looks up and smiles. "Rizos." </p>
<p>The sound of her name echoing on her tongue. It felt weird for her to say her name again after two years apart. She never thought to see her again. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Rizos sits next to her. Her essence bringing the blonde memories from their old days back in prison. Back when everything was different, back when their family was alive, back when Sole was alive, back when she didn't meet Zulema like she does now. She closes her eyes trying to avoid all the bad memories. She didn't like to go down that road again.</p>
<p>"You left the meeting so quickly after Zulema finished talking." Rizos raises her voice trying to gather Macarena's attention. "You look really pale right now."</p>
<p>"I'm okay Rizos." Macarena smiles reassuring her. "I just needed some air."</p>
<p>Rizos nods.</p>
<p>Macarena watches her old friend open and close her mouth, as if to say something. This is what distance does to friendships. It separates you so strongly from a person, that even when you are with them again, it seems that there are thousands of kilometers between the two.</p>
<p>Macarena smiles again trying to fall back in their old routine. "Tell me Rizos, what are you going to do with the money?"</p>
<p>The brunette's face turns serious for a moment. "My niece is sick Maca. She needs a very expensive surgery."</p>
<p>"Rizos, If you would have told me earlier, I would have given you the money."-</p>
<p>"You were not exactly reachable, <cite>rubia</cite>." Rizos smiles faintly.</p>
<p>Macarena grows quiet for a second. Her phrase echoing in her mind. She was right.</p>
<p>"It's okay Maca. Even if she survives the surgery, she is going to live a life fullfilled with expensive drugs. I need this money."-</p>
<p>The blonde nods. "I'm sorry, Rizos."</p>
<p>Rizos smiles. "It's okay Maca." the brunette turns her head around to face the blonde. "And you? what're you doing after the heist?"</p>
<p>Macarena shrugs her shoulders. "I would probably live a boring rich life."</p>
<p>"Boring?" The brunette raises her eyebrows. "I don't think you can live a boring life if you're fucking Zulema." </p>
<p>Macarena looks back at her puzzled.</p>
<p>"Please Macarena, Zulema has been killing me with her eyes every time I am near you."-</p>
<p>"It's complicated Rizos."-</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's."-</p>
<p>The pair fell in silent again, but this time it was not an uncomfortable one. Perhaps it was the secrets that made the distance between them greater.</p>
<p>"Macarena."-</p>
<p>"Yes, Rizos."</p>
<p>The brunette sighs."I've missed you. You disappeared from our life out of the blue. I thought you were dead for months. I found out through the news that you were alive and with Zulema."-</p>
<p>Macarena sees her friend's chest rise and fall fastly. It seems that her last confession cost her every breath.</p>
<p>"Rizos.."-</p>
<p>"No, Maca. Don't do that again. Promise me you'll stay in touch with me even if you are with Zulema in hell itself."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles. "I promise you Rizos, but don't worry about Zulema. I don't think she is going to be with me after the heist."</p>
<p>A smirk forms in the brunette's lips. "Maca, do you remember when you went back to prison after coming out of your coma?"</p>
<p>Macarena nods. </p>
<p>"I told you that nobody would believe that I broke up with you." Rizos stands up, her hair moving with the wind. "I told you that you were very easy to love."</p>
<p>Macarena looks back at her confused. Not knowing exactly what Rizos wanted to say.</p>
<p>"I think that also applies to a certain scorpion we know."-</p>
<p>Rizos gives Macarena one last smile and leaves.</p>
<p>Macarena stays alone. Rizos's last words still replaying in her head.</p><h6></h6>
<p>Zulema breathes. The cool air from the desert burning her lungs. She stands with her arms attached to her body, her hands in form of a fist protecting herself, trying to preserve the heat.</p>
<p>
  <cite>¡¡BAM!!</cite>
</p>
<p>The noise arrives to her ears bringing her back to earth, reminding her why she was there tonight.</p>
<p>The silhouette of a slim woman with blonde hair appears in front of her. Her raised arm holding a gun firing at some cans that served as targets.</p>
<p>¡¡BAM!!</p>
<p>The noise of the bullets fired by the blonde relaxing her entire body. Macarena was still there. When she didn't show up to dinner, she got worried.</p>
<p>When she didn't find her later in her room, she got worried, that's why it was so damn cold tonight. All her thoughts were focused on searching for the blonde. Putting on a coat was her last worry.</p>
<p>She approaches her silently. The sound of her steps mixing with the wind. The only sound in the distance came from Macarena.</p>
<p>But still, Macarena could sense her. Even if the brunette was being stealthy, she has learned to know her, to memorize the way she walks, the way she moves her mouth when she is angry. She was even addicted to her voice, a voice that seemed to whisper to her every time she spoke.</p>
<p>Breathing into her essence, she turns around and points her gun to the brunette.</p>
<p>An smirk form in Zulema's lips. "Shoot me." The brunette tells her in her whispering voice.</p>
<p>"Shoot me." Zulema repeats coming closer to her.</p>
<p>Macarena tries to focus, but her entire thoughts were blurred. Zulema's voice acting like some kind of spell making her unable to move.</p>
<p>"<cite>¡¡MIERDA </cite> MACA!!,  JUST FUCKING SHOOT ME." Zulema breaks the distance between them, she could feel the cold tip of the barrel on her forehead.</p>
<p>Macarena reacts and removes the safety from her gun.</p>
<p>Zulema's eyes light up and smiles.</p>
<p>Macarena tries to keep her finger steady on the trigger, but her green eyes win the battle.</p>
<p>The blonde turns around and screams. She empties her bullets into the poor desert. Just as she is out of bullets, she is out of strength too.</p>
<p>She falls to the ground. The weigh from the past days suddenly hit her. "<cite>Mierda</cite>, Zulema."</p>
<p>"I know <cite>rubia</cite>, your aiming is very bad."-</p>
<p>Macarena looks back at her and surprisingly laughs.</p>
<p>Zulema gives the blonde a sympathetic smile and sits next to her. "Don't feel bad. It's hard for me to kill you too now."</p>
<p>"Are you telling me you wouldn't pull the trigger if you have the chance?"-</p>
<p>Zulema faces her and turns her hand into a imaginary gun. "I would shot you <cite>rubia</cite>." She pulls the trigger from her imaginary gun adding some sound effects with her mouth.</p>
<p>The brunette turns her head around facing the desert again. "But, I would make you a tomb after."</p>
<p>Macarena laughs. "You do make beautiful tombs."</p>
<p>"I do."-</p>
<p>Zulema lays back in the sand. She raises her arm pointing to the sky with the tips of his fingers. "I used to count the stars."</p>
<p>Macarena lays down next to her her. Her mind focused on the brunette, but her eyes following the trace of her fingers.</p>
<p>"When I met the husband my mom picked up for me, I counted the stars the first time he was inside me. They brought me peace. I continue doing that, counting every fucking star I could found."-</p>
<p>"Until one day, I stopped counting them."-</p>
<p>"What happened?" Macarena asks in a soft voice. </p>
<p>"I heard her crying and I pulled the trigger."-</p>
<p>"Fatima?"-</p>
<p>"Yes."-</p>
<p>"You protected her, and still you still ended up in jail."-</p>
<p>"What can I say Maca, life is unfaired."-</p>
<p>And just like that, Zulema had her walls up again.</p>
<p>Macarena sighs. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant, Zulema."</p>
<p>"Oh."-</p>
<p>"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"-</p>
<p>The brunette sits back leaning on her elbows. "Do you want me to congratulate you or something?."</p>
<p>Macarena laughs sarcastically and stands up. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to calm her anxiety. She stares at the desert for a couple of seconds, and then turns around to face Zulema.</p>
<p>"NO, ZULEMA, <cite>¡¡MIERDA!!</cite>. This is the reason why we ended up here in the first place. You never let me in, at least not in the way you let Saray in. <cite>MIERDA ZULEMA</cite>, SCREAM, INSULT ME, FIGHT ME. " Macarena cries out. </p>
<p>"But at least show me that you cared, even if it's just a little." her voice breaks. "Show me that I wasn't just someone you fucked when you felt alone. JUST FUCKING DO SOMETHING." Macarena finishes rambling on. She feels suffocated, her lungs were not receiving enough air.</p>
<p>Zulema looks back at the blonde perplexed. She has seen that look on her brown eyes before. It was on prison, after she took her out of the washing machine. She gave the blonde CPR for a couple of minutes thinking she was dead, but just like one of those cheesy movies, Macarena opened her eyes. Her brown light eyes letting her know that she couldn't live without the blonde, and that feeling still remain.</p>
<p>She didn't need to count stars anymore to protect herself, she had her own shooting star in front of her fading away her darkness. And for the first time since she met her, she let Macarena in.</p>
<p>She grabs Macarena by her shirt and kisses her. </p>
<p>The blonde is taken by surprise, but her entire body instantly reacts to her.</p>
<p>"I don't kiss Saray. At least not this way." Zulema says between kisses.</p>
<p>Macarena smiles and breaks up the kiss cupping the brunette's face. "Come with us after the heist."</p>
<p>"Maca..."-</p>
<p>"Ssshhh..." The blonde puts her index finger on her lips. "Just think about it."</p>
<p>Macarena stands up and heads up to the hotel.</p>
<p>"Macarena." Zulema calls for the blonde who was walking towards her room.</p>
<p>"Yes, Zule." Macarena turns her head around, giving the brunette one last look.</p>
<p>Zulema stands up from the ground cleaning her hands with her jeans. "I'm not changing dirty diapers."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles.</p>
<p>The brunette continues, "I don't want to live in the city."</p>
<p>"Near the beach then?" The blonde continues smiling.</p>
<p>"And please, no more fucking caravans for us."-</p>
<p>Macarena nods smiling. </p>
<p>"And Macarena, if you fuck another guy..."-</p>
<p>"I won't."-</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema blinks rapidly trying to focus better on the letters. The phrase 'Mom to be' written in the center of the shirt. "Is this for real Maca?"</p>
<p>Macarena nods with tears in her eyes. "I took a test last week, and a blood test confirmed it."</p>
<p>Isabella giggles. "I'm going to be a big sister."</p>
<p>Zulema smiles. She lifts Isabella from the floor and pulls Macarena into a family hug. She holds them tight as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>The brunette didn't know that birthday wishes were fulfilled so quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very soft chapter, but I think you guys deserves this. Last chapters have been rough. </p>
<p>This week was chaotic. Two quizes and one test, that's why I didn't update yesterday. </p>
<p>Btw: Rizos and Macarena are just really good friends. It's been 12 years since they broke up.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. El Oasis pt4: Million reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> But, I just need a one good one to stay</cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love and comments &lt;3 I hope you like this new chapter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Btw: I don't own El Oasis or any of their characters. All of their rights go to their creators and blablabla.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>"Do you think I'm showing?" Macarena asks looking herself in the mirror. Her hands placed by her hips analyzing her body.</p>
<p>A smile draws in Zulema's lips who was laying on the bed watching the blonde at the distance. "I think you're just fat."</p>
<p>"Really?" Macarena asks sadly.</p>
<p>"Obviosly not Maca....but..." Zulema sits on the bed and holds the blonde's hands to bring her closer to her. "I don't mind the extra pounds on your ass."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles flirting. "You do have a thing for my ass."</p>
<p>"I do." Zulema replies.</p>
<p>Macarena smiles softly. "Zulema."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I'm just worried something is going to go wrong. I have the exact same weeks as when I lost..."</p>
<p>"I know." Zulema interrupts her. She places her hands in Macarena's belly. "I think I'll be fine this time."</p>
<p>"How do you know?"-</p>
<p>Zulema shrugs her shoulders. "I just do."</p>
<p>Macarena nods. "OH MY GOD, ZULEMA. CAN YOU FEEL IT?"</p>
<p>Zulema looks back at her confused. "Feel what? What happen?"</p>
<p>"HE OR SHE IS KICKING." Macarena says almost in tears.</p>
<p>"Oh....I can feel it too." Zulema replies with watery eyes. "Martín never kick."</p>
<p>"He didn't."-</p><h6> Heist Days </h6>
<p>
  <cite>24 hours before the heist</cite>
</p>
<p>Zulema was tapping impatienly onto the steering wheel. She tries to focus her thoughts on anything. Her mind trying to escape from the conversation ocurring behind her back.</p>
<p>"How did you survive with that disgusting prison food?" Triana asks.</p>
<p>"It wasn't easy. It was harder when I was pregnant." Saray replies.</p>
<p>"It wasn't an issue to me, but I'm sure you figure that out." Goyas smiles poorly.</p>
<p>"I can't imagine being in prison." Triana confesses. "I don't think I would manage to eat that food."</p>
<p>"Trust me, if we were in prison, food would be the least of your worries." Zulema breaks up her silence. "I would have ended your suffering a while ago."</p>
<p>Triana looks confused.</p>
<p>Goya rolls her eyes. "Zulema..."</p>
<p>Zulema sighs. "I can't tell jokes anymore?"</p>
<p>"Your death jokes are not funny." Goya replies back.</p>
<p>"Remember when everyone in prison wanted to kill you, Zulema?" Saray asks, her eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>"Really?" Triana asks amazed. "And what happened?"</p>
<p>Zulema shrugs her shoulders. "I built a fire gun."</p>
<p>"She built a fucking fire gun." Saray repeats.</p>
<p>"Yes, she did." Goya says softly.</p>
<p>"We're here." Zulema says.</p><h6></h6>
<p>A smirk draws in Zulema's lips. "Alicia." </p>
<p>"Fucking bitch." The old blind lady smiles.</p>
<p>"Alicia, this is Saray, Goya and Triana." Zulema introduces them. "Girls, this is Alicia, my gun dealer...and oh, she is blind."</p>
<p>"Blind, but not stupid." Alicia smiles. "Let's do business, here are the guns that I have available."</p>
<p>"Woah." Saray opens her mouth widely.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to choose." Triana says. "Can we try them?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Alicia says. "Where's that blonde of yours Zulema? Don't tell me she's dead."</p>
<p>"How do you know she is blonde? And no, she is alive, annoying as ever." Zulema replies back.</p>
<p>Alicia smirks. "It's my sixth sense." </p>
<p>"She is alive, but they're breaking apart." Triana adds.</p>
<p>"What? Why? You two make an adorable couple." Alicia asks.</p>
<p>"Couple? They can be anything, but a couple. They don't stand each other." Saray mocks at them.</p>
<p>Alicia shrugs her shoulders. "My mistake, I usually can tell when two people are fucking."</p>
<p>Triana inmediately smirks. "DID YOU TWO FUCK?"</p>
<p>Zulema gives a death stare to the young woman, but Triana ignores it.</p>
<p>"OH MY GOD, <cite>¡¡HABÉIS FOLLADO!!.</cite>" Triana exclaims.</p>
<p>"WHAT?" Saray looks confused. "You and Maca fuck? I thought you hated her."</p>
<p>"You know what they say." Goya adds. "From love to hate, there is only one step."</p>
<p>"<cite>¡¡HABÉIS FOLLADO!!</cite>, <cite>¡¡HABÉIS FOLLADO!!</cite>" Triana repeats.</p>
<p>A wide smile draws in Zulema's lips. Quietly, she removed the safety from her gun and pulls the trigger.</p>
<p>The bullet hits Triana exactly 3 cm away from her right ear.</p>
<p>"No need to try the guns Alicia, they work perfectly." Zulema says.</p>
<p>Zulema leaves the room with a bag of guns by the hand. Goya, Triana and Saray stay frozen in place.</p>
<p>Zulema was always going to be <cite>el puto elfo del infierno</cite>.</p><h6></h6>
<p>"God, this is so boring." Rizos puts her legs on top of the car's dashboard and lays back on her sit. "Zulema did this on purpose. She and the rest get all the action."</p>
<p>"I don't know, this surveillance is important." Macarena says looking through her binoculars. "We need to do a recon mission before tomorrow, make sure everything is settle."</p>
<p>Rizos sighs. "Important, but still boring." </p>
<p>"I won't argue about that."-</p>
<p>"GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM. Let's do something, let's play something. " Rizos exclaims desperately.</p>
<p>Macarena laughs. "What do you want to play or do?"</p>
<p>Rizos sighs. "I don't know Maca, ask me anything."</p>
<p>"Fine." The blonde nods. "Do you want to have kids?"</p>
<p>Rizos looks back at her confused. "That was fast."</p>
<p>"So...." Macarena looks back at her, her eyebrows raised in expectation. "You need to answer the question."</p>
<p>"I guess I do. I mean I know I'm not getting any younger, but i don't know Maca....it's just complicated."</p>
<p>Macarena nods. "I get It."</p>
<p>"And you? Do you want to have kids?"-</p>
<p>Macarena thinks about telling her about her upcoming baby, but at the end decides it's not the right time. "It's complicated too."</p>
<p>Rizos smirks. "Complicated like Zulema?"</p>
<p>"Shut up Rizos." Macarena laughs. "I'm serious."</p>
<p>Rizos smiles. "Me too, imagine raising a child with <cite>el puto elfo del infierno</cite>. That would be complicated."</p>
<p>Macarena hits Rizos on her shoulder playfully. Rizos raises her hands in peace.</p>
<p>"If you have a kid, how would you name It?" Macarena asks after a while.</p>
<p>Rizos puts an index finger on her lower lip. "Isabella." </p>
<p>"Isabella, why not Isabel or something?"-</p>
<p>"Isabel is too rigid. Isabella is the perfect mix of madness and intelligence."</p>
<p>Macarena nods. "Isabella. Bella. It's a gorgeous name."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. How would you name yours? Little Zulema?"-</p>
<p>Macarena rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought about naming them after my parents."</p>
<p>Rizos looks at the blonde with empathy. "No offense, but they'll bully your hypothetical daughter if she is name Encarna."</p>
<p>Macarena laughs. "I know. Maybe as a middle name."</p>
<p>Rizos nods chuckling.</p>
<p>"Look, that's the bride." Macarena says pointing out something in the distance.</p>
<p>"Here comes the bride...here comes the bride." Rizos sings. "We're going to be fucking rich Maca."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles and continues her surveillance mission.</p><h6></h6>
<p>Zulema looks herself in the mirror. The weight from the past few days showing underneath her eyes. </p>
<p>She feels hot hands holding her waist. Macarena's essence filling her nostrils letting her now she was there. </p>
<p>The blonde puts soft kisses in her neck.</p>
<p>"Disgusting." Zulema says closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop?"-</p>
<p>"No." Zulema gasps for air.</p>
<p>Macarena kisses her neck again, this time harder, bitting and sucking her skin.</p>
<p>"I can feel your bump against my back."-</p>
<p>Macarena puts some distances between them."What are you saying? I'm barely showing."</p>
<p>The blonde looks herself in the mirror caressing her belly with the palm of her hands.</p>
<p>A smirk draws in the brunette's lips. "Your big fat ass says another thing." Zulema lays back on the bed, supporting herself with her elbows.</p>
<p>Macarena rolls her eyes at Zulema and continues looking herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about tomorrow?" Zulema asks out of the blue.</p>
<p>Macarena looks back at the brunette and smiles. She slowly approaches the bed placing herself between her legs straddling the brunette.</p>
<p>The blonde looks down to face Zulema. "Are you worry about me?"</p>
<p>Zulema snorts. She lifts up her head to face the blonde. "I'm worry that your big fat ass is going to slow us down."</p>
<p>"I thought you said you don't worry about dying."-</p>
<p>Zulema bows her head. "I said I don't worry about me dying."</p>
<p>"Zulema." Macarena says in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Zulema realizes the weight of her confession. "Let it go, rubia." She tries to break free from the blonde's grasp.</p>
<p>Macarena notices this and inmediately tackles the brunette down, grabbing her firmly by the wrist.</p>
<p>"LET ME GO MACA." Zulema struggles against her grasp.</p>
<p>"NO." The blonde fights against her. "CAN. YOU. JUST. CALM. DOWN."</p>
<p>"<cite>¡¡MIERDA MACA!!</cite>." Zulema curses out loud, but at the end gives up the fight.</p>
<p>Macarena smiles. "Your cheeks turn pink when you get angry."</p>
<p>"You make me angry."-</p>
<p>Macarena shrugs her shoulders. "You once said that hate is the greatest of engines."</p>
<p>Zulema nods. "You pay attention to me."</p>
<p>"Only when you say smart things."-</p>
<p>"Are you going to listen to me now?"-</p>
<p>"No." Macarena says firmly. "Who's going to cover your back if I'm not there?."</p>
<p>"Your big fat ass is going to protect me?"-</p>
<p>The blonde laughs. "Yes, my big fat ass is going to protect you."</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>"Moms....Moms." Isabella's voice broke up their bubble.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Belly Bear?" Macarena says wiping a tear.</p>
<p>"There's someone on the door."-</p>
<p>Macarena looks at Zulema confused. </p>
<p>The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe it's the neighbor."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Macarena repeats heading downstairs with Isabella place by her hip. </p>
<p>She opens the door and feels paralyzed as soon as she recognizes the person behind it.</p>
<p>"Maca."-</p>
<p>Her airways narrow, it seems like her lungs could not get enough air. She breathes deeper trying to find her voice.</p>
<p>"Roman."-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NEXT CHAPTER IS THE HEIST!! I literally have no idea what to do with it, I know how it will end, but no idea how the heist will go. </p>
<p>Did you like how Zulema is trying to protect Maca in her own ways?</p>
<p>And Isabella's name was Rizos's idea, any thoughts why Maca decided to put her daugther that name?</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. El Oasis pt5: The Last One Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> I remember when we first kissed </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> How I didn't wanna leave your lips </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And how I've never ever felt so high </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe this is chapter 17. Thanks for all the love along the way &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>"Are you just going to stand over there? Come here and give me a hug Maca." Roman says smiling.</p><p>Macarena nods with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're here."</p><p>Roman pulls the blonde into a hug. He hugs her tightly.</p><p>"I can't breathe." Isabella says.</p><p>Roman notices for the first time the little girl hanging from Macarena's hip. "Who's this little girl?" He asks in a soft voice.</p><p>"I'm Isabella." The little girl says proudly. </p><p>"Is she your daugther?"-</p><p>Macarena nods. "She is Zulema's daugther too."</p><p>"WHAT? ZULEMA?" Roman loses his patience.</p><p>"Hi Romancito." The brunette appears from behind. "Long time no see."</p><p>Roman snorts. "What is she doing here?"</p><p>Zulema rolls her eyes. "I can ask you the same question."</p><p>"ENOUGH." Macarena closes her eyes. "Zulema take Bella upstairs, I need to talk to Roman alone."</p><p>Zulema smirks. "Your wishes are my commands." She takes Isabella in her arms leaving the two brothers alone.</p>
<h6> Heist Days </h6><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Saray watches the building explodes right in front of her. She falls to the ground, her knees absorbing the impact, but right now she didn't feel anything.</p><p>"SARAY, SARAY, WE HAVE TO GO." Goya shakes her back. We need to get out of here.</p><p>Saray remains frozen in place. She wondered how this plan turned out so bad. How her and Goya were the last one standing.</p>
<h6></h6><h5>6 hours before the explosion</h5>
<p>Zulema watches as Goya approaches her pushing the food trolley.</p><p>"Did anyone watch you?" Macarena asks in a firm voice. </p><p>Zulema loved how authoritarian Macarena could become during heists.  There was nothing left from the sweet and scary Macarena she met back in prison. </p><p>"No one." Goya replies. "But hurry up and take the guns."</p><p>"I loved when you get all bossy." Triana flirts. </p><p>Goya sighs and cups her face between the palm of her hands. "Be careful Triana."</p><p>Triana smiles. "Relax Goya." She takes her gun and positions it over her shoulder. "LET'S HAVE SOME FUCKING FUN."</p><p>Macarena smiles and picks up her gun.</p><p>Zulema passes by her side and grabs her by the wrist.</p><p>"What Zule?" Macarena whispers to her ear. "Are you going to tell me to be careful too?"</p><p>"No......just......don't be stupid. I know you're blonde and it's on your nature, but try your best."-</p><p>Macarena nods. "Let's go Triana."</p><p>Just before she leaves with Triana, she gently brushes her fingers with Zulema's hand. She gives the brunette one last look.</p><p>Zulema hopes it's not the last one.</p>
<h6></h6>
<h5>5 hours before the explosion</h5><p>"What's that on your eye?" An old lady asks. </p><p>Zulema recognizes her as the bride's mother. "It's a birthmark." The brunette smiles gently.</p><p>Zulema continues working as a waitress until she sees Macarena coming down from the stairs. The blonde nods at her.</p><p>The brunette nods back. She lowers her head and speaks through her ear microphone. "Saray, cameras are off." </p><p>"Got It Zule." Saray replies back.</p><p>Zulema follows Macarena upstairs. Somehow along the two years they have spend together, she has get used to work side by side with the blonde. Not leaving her side by any second. </p><p>She will never admit this to her. First, Macarena would say that she can defend herself. And it was true, Zulema trusted her ability to defend herself, but she just feel safer having the blonde next to her.</p><p>The blonde drove her crazy, she wanted to kill her most of the times, but somehow she couldn't live without her.</p><p>Macarena looks at her before entering the room where Triana was. "Is everything going by the plan?"</p><p>"Yes <cite>rubia</cite>. Don't worry about it."-</p><p>But which plan? The one where they stole the diamond necklace or the one where she leaves with Maca and her baby. </p><p>Or maybe...if she was lucky enough...both will suceed.</p>
<h6></h6>
<h5>4 hours before the explosion</h5><p>"Zulema, we a have a problem."-</p><p>The brunette sighs. "What Saray?" </p><p>"We can't find the bride." Rizos replies.</p><p>"<cite>Mierda</cite>." Zulema hits the table. "We need her to open the safe box."</p><p>"Where the fuck would she be?" Macarena asks.</p><p>"If she is smart enough, she'd be on the run. I mean who the hell wants to get married." Triana adds working on the safe box.</p><p>"<cite>Hija de puta</cite>. Sometimes you're intelligent, Triana." A smirk draws in Zulema's face. "Saray and Rizos, go to the parking lot. I'll meet you there."</p>
<h6></h6><p>Zulema finds Rizos and Saray standing in front of the car.</p><p>"Where is she?"-</p><p>"Inside." Rizos points out to the car.</p><p>"What? Why doesn't she turn on the engine?"-</p><p>"She tried to." Saray explains. "The car was dead. Now she refused to get out." Saray aims at the bride's face through the window with her gun. "She doesn't want to come out."</p><p>"I WON'T COME OUT." The bride screams.</p><p>Zulema nods. "You don't have to come out." She speaks to the bride through the window. She smiles widely almost diabolic. "We can shoot this window down and killed you. We don't need you alive, we just need your eye."</p><p>"You're lying." The bride cries.</p><p>"She's not. Trust us. Just come out." Rizos says firmly.</p><p>The bride says no with her head.</p><p>Zulema nods. "Saray, shoot, but remember don't aim for the face."</p><p>"You won't." The bride screams in agony.</p><p>"Saray.."</p><p>Saray nods and fires her gun shattering the window's car into a million pieces. Screams coming from the bride filled the parking lot.</p><p>"DON'T SHOOT. DON'T SHOOT." The bride begs. "I'll come with you."</p>
<h6></h6>
<h5>3 hours before the explosion</h5><h5></h5><p>"JUST PUT YOUR FUCKING EYE ON THE SCANNER." Saray grabs the bride by the neck pushing her to the safe box. </p><p>The safe box opens. Triana smiles and takes out the diamond collar. "WE'RE FUCKING RICH."</p><p>"YES." Rizos screams.</p><p>Zulema watches the scene happening in front of her. The plan was going perfectly. Maybe that was the problem.</p><p>Zulema looks and takes a glimpse of Macarena's eyes. The blonde looks back and smiles. </p><p>Zulema doesn't smile back. There was just too much quiet for her taste and afterall they were in a wedding.</p><p>Macarena inmediately notices something is wrong. She was about to ask the brunette what's wrong when noises coming from the door answer her question.</p><p>"It's disrespectful to rob to the host of the party." A voice coming from a man says behind the door. </p><p>Zulema inmediately recognizes him as Ramala.</p><p>"If you cone out now, we won't kill you." Ramala laughs. "I'm kidding, if you come out now, we promise to kill you quickly."</p><p>"<cite>Mierda</cite>." Saray says. "We're fuck."</p><p>"I'm going to count to ten before coming in."-</p><p>"<cite>HIJO DE PUTA</cite>." Rizos shouts.</p><p>"One."-</p><p>"Two."-</p><p>"What do we do?" Triana asks in panic.</p><p>"Three."-</p><p>"Four."-</p><p>"ZULEMA." the gypsy begs.</p><p>"Five."-</p><p>"What's happening?" Goya asks through the ear microphone. </p><p>"Six."</p><p>"Fuck Zulema." Rizos exclaims desperately.</p><p>"Seven."-</p><p>"Zulema." Macarena says in a soft voice.</p><p>"Eight."-</p><p>A smirk draws in Zulema's lips. She pulls the bride closer to her. Her elbow around her neck almost suffocating her. She raises her gun aiming to the door. "This party is just getting started."</p><p>The rest of the girls nod and follow her lead.</p><p>Macarena grabs her gun firmly and stands next to Zulema. </p><p>"Nine."-</p><p>Softly, almost in a whisper, she manages to say something to the brunette before hells breaks free, something she has known since the first time she met her in prison. "<cite>Vivimos o morimos, pero juntas</cite>."</p><p>"Ten."-</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>Macarena and Roman were sitting in front of the beach. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks filling the awkward silence between then.</p><p>Macarena sighs. "I'm happy."</p><p>Roman faces her. His eyes mixed with pain and confussion.</p><p>"I know you can't understand this. Sometimes I can't understand it too, but I'm happy."</p><p>Roman nods. "Maca, Zulema brought so much pain into our lives."</p><p>Macarena smiles sadly. "No Roman, I was the one who brought pain into our lives. I didn't take the blame for my actions. I'm the one you should blame."</p><p>"But I don't blame you."-</p><p>"I don't blame Zulema either. The past is in the past, and I'm really happy now Roman."-</p><p>Roman nods. "It will take a while for me to accept this."</p><p>"Hurry up then. You don't want to miss your new nephew's birth."</p><p>Roman looks back at her confused. "Are you pregnant?"</p><p>Macarena nods smiling.</p><p>Roman hugs her again. "I'm so happy for you Maca."</p><p>Macarena breaths into his brother's essence. She has missed him. </p><p>"Hey, I forgot to ask, how did you find me?"-</p><p>"You send me a letter, Maca."-</p><p>"No, I didn't"-</p><p>"Really? The letter said you missed me and that you were ready to see me."</p><p>Macarena smiles when she realizes who sent the letter. "It was Zulema."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just going to say that next chapter is the bomb...literally..</p><p>Btw: i don't know the bride's name, another boring character in el Oasis. </p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. El Oasis pt6: To die by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> And if a double-decker bus crashes into us, </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> And if a ten-tonne truck kills the both of us, </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine. </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this new chapter &lt;3</p>
<p>Btw: keep a box of tissues close.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema sees Román sitting in front of the beach. His mind lost in thought, enjoying the peace that the beach seems to offer.</p>
<p>She sits next to him surprising him. "Relax, I come in peace." She raises the palm of her hands mocking him.</p>
<p>Román rolls his eyes. "I find that hard to believe."</p>
<p>Zulema shrugs her shoulders. "I want to ask Macarena to marry me." the brunette says after a long silence.</p>
<p>"WHAT? YOU WANT WHAT?" Román raises his voice.</p>
<p>"Are you deaf or something?" Zulema sighs. "I said I want to marry her."</p>
<p>"Why?" Román asks confused.</p>
<p>Zulema shrugs her shoulders again. "I don't want the second kid to be a bastard."</p>
<p>Román scratches the back of his neck. "I don't get it. Are you asking my permission or something?"</p>
<p>"No, but Macarena wants you in her life for some reason that I don't understand, so I figured you should know."-</p>
<p>"She deserves better."-</p>
<p>"I know."-</p>
<p>"I still don't like you."-</p>
<p>"I don't like you either Román."-</p>
<p>Román smiles. "At least some things never change."</p>
<h6> Heist Days </h6>
<h5>3 hours before the explosion</h5>
<p>Macarena watches as a drop of sweat comes falling down in Zulema's cheek, which were a little blushed out. Her eyes facing with determination the front door. Her left arm holding the bride almost strangling her. Her right arm holding her gun aiming to the door.</p>
<p>This was a dead end. Most people would be scared, but Macarena knows Zulema was different.</p>
<p>She sees a smirk starting to draw in Zulema's face. Her eyes lighting up reminding the blonde their time back in prison. Zulema always has an ace under the sleeve.</p>
<p>"You are not coming in Ramala." Zulema says with a desafiant loud voice, but at the same time sounding as a whisper. The language of the devil Macarena thinks. </p>
<p>"Why is that Zulema?" Ramala replies back. "And yes, I know your name. I did my research too."</p>
<p>Zulema laughs. "Because I have your daugther." she tightens the grip. The bride releases a soft cry, loud enough for her dad to hear it. </p>
<p>Ramala snorts. "You're not going to hurt her."</p>
<p>"DAD, DO WHAT SHE SAYS, SHE ALREADY SHOT ME." The bride cries.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles. "What she said."</p>
<p>Macarena could see Zulema's entire body relaxing. Somehow the adrenaline pomping in her veins relaxes her instead of doing the opposite. This was like a movie, and Zulema was the fucking director behind it.</p>
<p>"Fine, what do you want Zulema?"-</p>
<p>"Now that you ask," Zulema smiles. "I want everyone gathered together downstairs at the reception. And Ramala...I want no surprises. I will kill her."</p>
<p>Ramala breaths out defeated. "No surprises."</p><h6></h6><h5>1 hour before the explosion</h5>
<p>A smirk draws in Zulema face. "I want the couple to dance."</p>
<p>Macarena sighs. Her heart tries to come out of her chest. Saray, Rizos, Triana and her were standing in the center of the room. The 
The rest of the guests kneeling around them. Zulema was a couple of feets away playing with the bride. </p>
<p>The wedding couple stays frozen in place.</p>
<p>"MOVE." Zulema screams scaring the young couple. The couple starts dancing, Zulema hums a wedding song, her hands moving along to her voice. </p>
<p>"Wait. Why am I singing if we have a fucking orchestra?." Zulema smirks. "What are you waiting? Play some fucking music. After all this is a party."</p>
<p>Macarena sees Zulema's eyes sparkling. This was the part she didn't like about her, the one where she didn't stick out to the plan. </p>
<p>But Macarena was attracted to this, to the uncontrollable Zulema. Her wild and crazy essence intoxicated her. Maybe, the part she hated about this is how much she liked it. </p>
<p>And maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't paying so much attention to Zulema, she would notice the man pointing at her. </p>
<p>But she didn't. She realizes what happened when her shoulder hits the ground. Rizos has taken the bullet for her.</p>
<p>Hells breaks free. Time moves slows. She hears bullets being shot. The orchestra still playing the music. People screaming.</p>
<p>But all of that seemed so far away for Macarena. Her vision was focused on the brunette laying down in front of her in a pool of blood. </p>
<p>She runs to her friend. She has her eyes closed. She feels a sob trying to come out from her chest. Macarena checks her pulse, but doesn't find it.</p>
<p>"OH MY GOD MACA, IS SHE ALIVE?" Saray cries running next to her.</p>
<p>Macarena says no with her head. She hears the gypsy cries. </p>
<p>Imagines from her old friend starts playing in her head. Her first time meeting Rizos. Rizos smiling, Rizos dancing,  Rizos and Sole talking, Rizos kissing her, Rizos and her sleeping together, Rizos getting into a fight to defend her, Rizos escaping out of prison to see her. Her vision gets blurry with tears. </p>
<p>But suddenly her vision clears out. And the only thing running through her veins is anger.</p>
<p>Macarena grabs her gun and lunges at the guests. Her gun goes off, each bullet is loaded with hatred, loaded with revenge against her friend. </p>
<p>Saray yells at her and pushes her to the ground. "MACA FOCUS. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE."</p>
<p>Macarena nods. The adrenaline still running in her body. </p>
<p>"Zulema. Triana. Goya. Where are you?" Saray speaks through her ear microphone.</p>
<p>"I'm in the kitchen. I have two guys chasing my ass. Where's Triana?" Goya says.</p>
<p>"Zulema...TRIANA...ANSWER...<cite>MIERDA</cite>." Saray loses her patience.</p>
<p>"I'll find Zulema." Macarena manages to say. Her voice trembling. "You go and help Goya, and then find Triana."</p>
<p>Saray nods. </p>
<p>The blonde gives one last look to her old friend, one last goodbye. "Hasta luego, Rizos."</p><h6></h6><h5>30 minutes before the explosion</h5>
<p>Zulema fires her gun and takes cover behind a wall. "MIERDA." Zulema curses out loud when she realizes she only has one bullet left.</p>
<p>Zulema sighs. Life was never easy, but she wasn't going to die without a fight. </p>
<p>She releases an angry cry and fires her last bullet killing one of the three men hunting her. </p>
<p>She tries to take cover again, but she falls to the ground. The two men surround her.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles. "It looks like you caught the mouse."</p>
<p>One of the man raises his gun and aims to Zulema's head. Zulema continues smiling and starts humming a song in her native language.</p>
<p>The man releases the safety of his gun and prepares to shoot it.</p>
<p>Zulema smiles harder. She is not afraid. She doesn't close her eyes, she starts singing loudly waiting for the bullet that will end her life. </p>
<p>Images from her life starts passing fastly through her eyes. But somehow, she only sees Macarena and their time in the caravan. </p>
<p>She sees the blonde waking up in the morning disoriented. Macarena laughing chasing Sandoval through out the desert. Macarena trying to cook their sunday dinner. She remembers the first time she kissed the blonde, their first time together. The image of Macarena's little belly showing up keeps replaying in front of her. </p>
<p>Zulema smiles. In those two years she has lived more than in her entire life. For the first time, she has called a place her home. For that, and for her blonde she was ready to die.</p>
<p>She waits for the bullet, but it never arrives.</p>
<p>The two men are laying in the ground in a pool of blood. Macarena was behind her. She didn't even hear the bullets.</p>
<p>"Seems like you were having some trouble." The blonde says.</p>
<p>"Nah, I had it under control." Zulema replies back.</p>
<p>Macarena nods. "Rizos is dead."</p>
<p>"<cite>Mierda</cite>." Zulema gets up from the ground. "And the rest?"</p>
<p>Macarena shrugs her shoulders and sits on the floor. Her hand above her belly protecting it.</p>
<p>Zulema stares at her for a second and then focus again in the heist. "Saray, Goya. Triana. Where are you?" </p>
<p>"Goya and I are in the kitchen. We have an exit way here if you can make it, but we're not leaving without you or Triana." Saray replies back.</p>
<p>"I'm here." Triana manages to say. </p>
<p>"TRIANA. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Goya cries.</p>
<p>"I was surrounded, but I'm okay now." Triana lies. She hears the men outside the little room she was hidding trying to come in.</p>
<p>"We need to go." Saray says desperately. </p>
<p>"We're surrounded, Maca and I." Zulema sighs. "Besides the men of Ramala will never stop haunting us. You need to go while you can."</p>
<p>"NO." Saray inmediately replies.</p>
<p>"I have a plan." Triana suddenly says. "I can make a bomb, but you need to get out of here fast."</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving without you Triana." Goya says firmly.</p>
<p>"I'll see you out. I promised." Triana lies. "I have enough time to make the bomb and get out."</p>
<p>"How much time do you need?" Zulema says.</p>
<p>"Fifteen minutes." Triana replies.</p>
<p>Macarena gets up. "We need to go. Let's go." She starts moving but stops when Zulema is not following her. "Hey, let's go."</p>
<p>Zulema says no with her head. "We won't make it. We don't have enough bullets."</p>
<p>"So what? We're just going to die?" Macarena asks desperately.</p>
<p>"No. I'll stay, you'll go." Zulema says firmly and gives the diamond collar to the blonde.</p>
<p>Macarena looks back at her confused. "No...Zulema.."</p>
<p>"It's okay Maca, You're not alone anymore. You go." Zulema smiles.</p>
<p>Macarena stares at her for a second. Zulema looks different. She has never seen that shade of green in her eyes before. Her smile was different too. It seems that Zulema was at peace. That's what Macarena thought, Zulema was finally at peace.</p>
<p>The sound of bullets being fire out starts filling the room. </p>
<p>"GO, NOW. RUN MACA."-</p>
<p>There's so much more that Macarena wanted to say, but she didn't have time. She starts running to her future, but leaving her broken heart in the past.</p>
<h6></h6>
<h5>10 minutes before the explosion</h5>
<p>"Goya and I are outside." Saray replies.</p>
<p>"Me and Macarena are safe too." Zulema lies.</p>
<p>"I'm ready." Triana says. "The bomb will explode in 10 minutes."</p>
<p>"I don't see you out." Goya says. "Where are you?"</p>
<p>"I won't make it, my Goya." Triana finally says the truth.</p>
<p>"WHAT?? NOOOOOOO." Goya starts heading through the building but it's pulled away by Saray.</p>
<p>"You need to go Goya. I love you, but go. If you love me, you'll go back and live a rich life in my honor." Triana replies.</p>
<p>Goya starts crying.</p>
<p>"Promise me it, Goya."-</p>
<p>"I promise it." Goya manages to say between sobs.</p>
<p>"It was an honor to work with you Triana, even though you were a pain in the ass." Zulema says her goodbyes.</p>
<p>"The pleasure was all mine." Triana replies back.</p>
<p>"Zulema. Where are you? Where is Maca?" Saray asks seeing her clock, only five minutes left.</p>
<p>"I won't make it too." Zulema says. "But Macarena will."</p>
<p>"No, she's not." Macarena says sitting next to the brunette. "You go Saray. We're going to be ok." </p>
<p>Macarena takes her and Zulema's microphone off.</p>
<p>"<cite>Rubia</cite>, you really are stupid. What are you doing here? The bomb will explode in three minutes."</p>
<p>Macarena smiles and kisses her. Her lips meeting each other again. "<cite>Vivimos o morimos, pero juntas</cite>."</p>
<p>Zulema looks back at her with those green eyes still in their new different shade. Macarena decides that green is her new favorite color, and she doesn't mind dying seeing those eyes.</p><h6></h6><h5>0 minutes before the explosion</h5>
<p>"ZULEMA, MACARENAAAAAA. <cite>MIERDAAAAA</cite>." Saray watches the building explode in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>"We have to go, Saray." Goya says softly.</p>
<p>Saray nods between sobs.</p><h6>Present Day</h6>
<p>Zulema watches Macarena cooking their weekly sunday dinner.  Her hair put in a messy bun, her eyes focus in the task in front of her, she was cutting some tomatoes. She sees sweat forming in her forehead.</p>
<p>Macarena cleans her forehead and notices the brunette. "Hey, I didn't know you were there."</p>
<p>Zulema blushes and curses internally. She was caught admiring the blonde from the distance. "I just got here," she lies scratching the back of her neck. "Is Román gone?"</p>
<p>Macarena nods. "He took an early flight, but he promised to come back to meet the new baby." She continues chopping the rest of the vegetables.</p>
<p>Zulema places a little box in front of her. The sound of the box touching the table caught Macarena's attention. </p>
<p>Macarena looks up to find green eyes looking back at her. She sees a little box in front of her. "Zulema, what's this?" The blonde smiles.</p>
<p>"Open it."-</p>
<p>Macarena opens it with shaking hands. She finds a diamond ring inside. "Oh...Zule, is this for real? Because if this is a joke I'm going to kill you."</p>
<p>A smirk draws in Zulema face. "I know you want to kill me, but you'll need to find another reason."</p>
<p>Macarena takes a better look at it. "Is this made with the diamonds from our last heist?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Zulema replies back, "So <cite>rubia</cite>, what's your answer?" Zulema asks. She even has to admit that she was a bit nervous.</p>
<p>Macarena closes the distance between them, and surrounds Zulema's neck with her hands. "<cite>Vivimos o morimos, pero juntas no?"</cite></p>
<p>Zulema smiles back, "We live or die, but together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on killing both Maca and Zulema during their heist day, and their present day would be like their redemption in heaven....but i'm not that bad.</p>
<p>I think this story is coming to an end. I still have some lose ends to complete and obviously write how Maca and Zulema escaped. </p>
<p>Did you like the chapter? Kudos and comments are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heaven is a place on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <cite> In this world we're just beginning, </cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> To understand the miracle of living.</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> Baby I was afraid before,</cite>
  <br/>
  <cite> But I'm not afraid anymore. </cite>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First I want to say I'm sorry for being absent for so long. College was crazy and I didn't find inspiration to write. </p><p>Thanks for all the lovely comments encouraring me to come back. This chapter is thanks to you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h6>Present Day</h6><p>Zulema woke up during the night. Her vision was blurred, adjusting to the poor light coming from the balcony. </p><p>Her hand automatically reaches to the other side of the bed feeling it cold. Maybe the blonde was in the balcony. </p><p>She gets up, the cold floor sends shiver through her body. She immediately rubs herself with her hands trying to protect herself from the cold.</p><p>She enters the balcony and finds the blonde sitting in the chair, looking at the beach. This scene reminds her from their old days, back when she asked Macarena for one last heist.</p><p>But this time was different..</p><p>This time, Macarena wasn't leaving.</p><p>Macarena wasn't sad.</p><p>This time Macarena was hers.</p><p>The sound of her steps brought the blonde out of her thoughts. She looks back and smiles.  </p><p>Zulema sweares that Macarena looks perfect under the light of the moon. It didn't matter that she was sleepless and pregnant. She was a muse. Her blonde hair ending in a mess of waves by her shoulders. Her legs moving alongside the sound of the waves. </p><p>Macarena Ferreiro was her muse.</p><p>"Did I wake you up?" The blonde says softly. "I couldn't sleep."</p><p>"I know, you're fat." Zulema replies sitting next to the blonde. </p><p>"I think my belly is going to blow out." Macarena softly cries.</p><p>"Only a few more days, Maca." Zulema comforts her. "C'mon here." </p><p>Zulema invites the blonde to lay down in her lap.</p><p>Macarena finds a perfect position. Her face resting on the brunette's lap. Zulema gently caresses her hair.</p><p>Zulema watches the blonde relaxes into the embrace. Her brown eyes closing every now and then. The brunette starts drawing the line of her nose and lips with her finger.</p><p>Macarena smiles out of the blue. She opens her eyes and seems alert for a moment. "Do you think we would have meet each other if I didn't go to prison?"</p><p>Zulema is surprised by her question. She stays quiet for a second. Her index finger resting in her chin. </p><p>"I don't think so." She finally says. "You probably would have continued fucking your boss. And I don't know where the hell would I be."</p><p>Zulema sees the blonde's front gaze wrinkled. The arche of her nose contracting.</p><p>"I don't think so." The blonde says smiling. "You probably would have hit me with a car, and I would have fallen in love with you after you visited me in the hospital."</p><p>The brunette says no with her head. "I wouldn't come to the hospital"</p><p>A smirk draws in the blonde's face. Her dimples showing fully. "You would come, Zule. You would even bring me flowers."</p><p>"Would I? Are you sure I didn't visit you to finish the job?"-</p><p>"Completely sure."-</p><p>The brunette rolls her eyes and takes the lost. "Maca."-</p><p>"What Zule?"-</p><p>The brunette smirks. "In this universe, did you fall in love with me too?"</p><p>Macarena shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not marrying you for the money and I don't think I have Stockhol syndrome."</p><p>Zulema nods.</p><p>Macarena smiles and drifts herself back to sleep.</p><p>"Maca."-</p><p>"Yes Zule?" Macarena asks with her eyes closed.</p><p>"I don't think I have Stockholm syndrome too."</p><p>"I know." </p><p>The brunette closes her eyes and lets herself fall in a vivid dream.</p>
<h6>Heist days</h6><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS</strong>: An explossion has ocurred in the outside of Madrid. Police believe former inmates Zulema Zahir and Macarena Ferreiro were involved. We have been informed that their bodies were found in the place. The police hasn't made a statement yet. </p>
<h6></h6><p>Saray hasn't sleep in two weeks. Everytime she closes her eyes, images of the exploding building flood her mind. Zulema Zahir past away, her bestfriend died, and she didn't do anything about it.</p><p>She walks faster to reach out her destination. Every step costing her every breath. She didn't do anything about Zulema's death, but she was going to fullfill her promise.</p><p>Zulema made her promise she was going to sing and dance when she dies. And she was not going to let her down again.</p><p>It was raining by the time she arrives to the cementery. She came with some music players that she hired.

</p><p>"STOP." Saray screams when she reaches Zulema's coffin who was being buried. Suddenly time seems to stop for the gypsy. Her mind was filled with images of her long time friend. She couldn't focus. She couldn't breath either, the air was heavier. The rain got worse mimicking her mood. </p><p>The gypsy tries to control her breathing. She needed to make one last effort. The workers stop burying the cofin, and Saray began to dance and sing as if her life depended on it. She doesn't process what she is doing, she doesnt know what she is singing. Everything is coming from her heart. Her soul heavy with grief and guilt, her mind full of memories of her brunette. She was giving her a final goodbye though her body.</p><p>Saray finishes her tribute. Her heart aching a little less. The workers continue burying the coffin when an old policeman arrives and demands to open the coffin.</p><p>"Castillo, please, have some respect." The gypsy begs.</p><p><cite>"No me toques los cojones, Saray."</cite>" Castillo replies in a flat tone. "I need to see it with my own eyes."</p><p>The workers open the coffin only to find it empty. Only a note was there.</p><p>Castillo takes it and reads it out loud. "Only the one who is forgotten dies." The old policeman curses out loud. <cite>"Hija de puta."</cite></p><p>Suddenly, the rain stopped, somehow mimicking Saray's new mood. Her heart was complete again. A scream comes from deep within the gypsy's lungs. A scream full of life. <cite>"EL PUTO ELFO DEL INFIERNO ESTÁ VIVO."</cite></p>
<h6></h6><p>She was walking slow, trying not to gather much attention. She finallys reaches the room she was looking for. Inside a brown lady with curl hair was sleeping next to a little girl. The sound from the little girl's vital signs filling the hospital room.</p><p>She enters quietly and places a envelope next to the bed. An envelope with enough money on it, enough to pay the treatment of the sick child. </p><p>Rizos risked her life for her niece. She even took a bullet for her and her unborn baby that cost her life. The blonde could never repay her. This was her way of honoring her death. </p><p>At the end she was grateful, she had the chance to meet one of the most amazing person in earth. She was left with her memories.  Memories she'll never forget.</p><p>Macarena exists from the hospital and enters the car. The driver was a red hair lady with black sunglasses on her.</p><p>"All good, blondie?"-</p><p>"All good Zulema."</p><p>The blonde turns on the radio. 'Heaven is a place on Earth' starts playing. Macarena puts her sunglasses and smiles at her partner. Her dimples fully showing.</p><p>"I"m ready."-</p><p>Zulema nods and turns on the engine. She doesn't know where she is driving and she doesn't care.</p><p>She watches Macarena singing to the chorus of the song. Her blonde hair moving wildly through the wind.</p><p>Zulema smirks. She doesn't know where is going, but she knows who is coming with her for now.</p><p>And forever....</p>
<h6>Present Day</h6><p>The couple was still sitting outside in the balcony. Macarena was sleeping, Zulema was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to wake her up.</p><p>Macarena opens her eyes unexpectedly. Her pupils dilatating alarming the brunette.</p><p>"What is It Maca?"-</p><p>"My water just broke. The baby is coming."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my entire story, Zulema and Macarena never confessed their love until now. I don't see them as a romantic couple.</p><p>I still have one or two chapters left. I still have to write how Maca and Zule escaped haha.</p><p>I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>